Hero and Friend
by Fiery Wordess
Summary: I always thought that Link deserved a friend to come with him, the poor bloke.
1. Intros

Hero of Time

 …._An Ocarina of Time fan fiction_

"Doo doo deedle doo dee doo dwap weep a beeple honk honk a shmeeple," Sakina sang pointlessly that morning.  The sun shone brightly in Kokiri Forest and it was a lovely, warm day.  The insects and birds seemed to have their own orchestra going at the moment.  Sakina climbed down from her hut and skipped over to the stream.  She jumped in, giggling in delight.

"Hello!"  One of the Twins shouted down at her from the shop roof.

"Hey!" 

"You're getting your clothes all wet!"  The Twin laughed.

"Yes, you should join me!"  Sakina prompted, waving a wet hand towards herself.

"Hehe, that's okay, Kina." 

"Your loss!"  Sakina dove underneath the water, blowing bubbles wildly out of her nose making a veritable bubble storm around her face.  Her hair floated around her face, tickling everything it touched.  She opened her eyes and looked at the ground below.  There was a rupee on the ground!  It was red too.  Sakina resurfaced for a deeper breath and went back down.  She swam with a mission and managed to grasp the small jewel.  She grinned triumphantly under water and came back up. 

Sitting on one of the jumping stones, she got a better look at her prize.  It glittered beautifully in the sun.  Sakina pocketed the rupee and lay back on the warm grass.  Her wet hair clung to her neck and cheeks but it was moments like these that she savored in the forest.  The warm sun beat down on her skin and dried her clothes.

She looked around the small forest.  A few Kokiri stood giggling together, their fairies zooming around, by the forbidden entrance to the outside world.  Above the shop was the entrance to the Lost Woods, where most Kokiri were too afraid to wonder, though Sakina had ventured in many times.  The Know-It-All Brothers, were, as usual, in their front yard discussing whatever it was they discussed; Sakina usually found their discussions annoying and presumptuous.  They were nice, those three, but they really did think they knew it all.  The Training Center was only populated by Gendao at the moment, who was throwing punches at an imaginary enemy.  Sakina loved the Training Center and was quite the little fighter.  Only Link would fight her now, because the rest of the Kokiri males were too angry at having lost to her, a stupid girl.  They talked to her as long as she wasn't over by the Training Center; otherwise they remembered their losses to her.

Sakina tilted her head back to look at the bridge that connected from Saria's house to the large block way above her head.  She loved climbing that bridge.  It always sent a thrill through her stomach.  Of course, Jenna always stood up there and looked around unless it was night.  That was the only time Sakina would go up there, just to be alone.  She would venture up there occasionally with Link or Saria, her two best friends from the forest.  Jenna was all right, just rather ditzy.  The same went for the Twins and Galitza.  Marmena was all right.  Sakina pretty much liked Marmena and Elfin.  They were friendly and fun to talk to.  But Link and Saria seemed to have a special bond with her that the rest of the Kokiri folk couldn't compete with.         

Mido's house was being de-rocked by a bitter Henno.  _Stupid, lazy Mido._  Mido was the boss-figure of Kokiri and pretty much always had everyone else doing his work.  He had always been mean to Sakina, considering her and Link the lowest of the low.    

_I wonder if Link is awake yet._  Sakina thought to herself.  Link was her buddy, the other Kokiri without a fairy.  She stood and raced over to his hut, water spraying behind her.  Durgo was busy pulling weeds in front of Saria's house.  He didn't even pause to say hi to her, but Sakina didn't care.  In front of Link's house, she saw the blonde Link and green-haired Saria talking.  Sakina jumped back, mildly surprised.  Was it just her imagination or were _two_ fairies flying above their heads.  Saria clapped her hands together and Link began to walk away.  Saria watched him with a mixture of excitement and… yes… it was definitely there… sadness.    

"Kina!"  The blonde nine-year-old rushed over to his friend.  "You won't believe it…."

"You have a fairy?"  Sakina had trouble keeping the jealousy out of her voice.  She smiled feebly at her best friend.  "That's great, Link!" 

"Yeah… but… the Deku Tree… he's summoned me…."  Link looked perplexed.

"Exactly, can we get moving?"  The fairy asked in a high-pitched squeak. 

"Why?"  Sakina asked, squeezing water out of her long brown locks.              

Link shrugged.  "Guess I'm going to find out." 

Sakina stared at her blue-eyed companion.  Whenever she saw the blue eyes of the Kokiri, she was always reminded of her own green eyes.  Everyone else in Kokiri had blue.  And they all had a fairy, even Link now.  She felt even more secluded than she ever had.    

"Want to come with me?"

Sakina brightened.

"Yeah!"  Together they walked over to the gap through which the great Deku tree lived.  But of course, there was Mido, standing upright with his hands on his hips and his chest thrust outward.

"Halt!"  Mido shoved a hand out to stop them.  "What business has the fairy-less duo with the Great Deku Tree?" 

"He summoned me," Link spoke softly.  "And Navi… my fairy… just came this morning."

Mido's mouth dropped.  "You… you have a fairy?"  He spluttered.

"Yes," Sakina grinned at Mido's disbelief.

Mido quickly regained his composure.  "Well, that's still no excuse to let you pass.  You can't get by me unless you equip both a sword and shield!" 

"That's not fair!"  Sakina cried, outraged. 

Mido had a smug look on his face.  "Well, those are the rules, get used to them, green eyes."

Sakina was about to say something else when Link put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Fine," Sakina skulked off with Link.  "Now we'll never get to see the Deku Tree."

"Yes we will.  We can buy a shield."

"That we could, but what about the sword?"

"I… I don't know."  Link looked worried.  "But let's get a shield at least."

"Okay."  Together they walked towards the shop.

"Link!  Up here!"  The Twin shouted.  "You have a fairy!"

Link smiled and nodded benignly.  He was so quiet around most people.

"That's great, Link!  Did you know your fairy will point things out to you?  It's very fun!"

Link nodded again and he and Sakina walked into the shop. 

It was dim and ill-lighted in the store.  Elfin stood inside the shop, leaning on the counter and talking to the Kokiri, Max, who was the shortest Kokiri in the forest.  He was resignedly standing behind the counter, invisible to anyone not within a foot of the counter. 

"Customers," Elfin whispered audibly.  Max began jumping up to see who it was.  His eyes were only just visible to the two nine-year-olds standing expectantly in front of the counter.

"What…" jump, "can…" jump, "I…" jump, "do for…" jump, "you…" jump, "today?"

"How much for a shield?"  Sakina asked quickly. 

"Forty…" jump, "rupees."

"Oh no," Link looked in his pocket, "I've only got twenty."

"So do I."  Sakina said.  "Together, we can own a Deku shield."

Link smiled.  "Alright."  They put their money on the counter.  The little Max gave Link a shield that was just his fit.  Link looked rather hesitantly at Sakina.  Sakina grinned broadly and started walking out of the shop.  Link strapped it to his back and followed.  The bright sunlight caused the two Kokiri children to squint.

"Can we please hurry?"  Navi squeaked irritably. 

"We're trying."  Sakina said respectfully.  She always was polite to fairies, mostly hoping one day she'd get one too.  Navi flitted anxiously about the two children. 

"Where would we look for a sword?"  Link spoke softly.

"I have an inkling," Sakina raised her eyebrows in an uncanny imitation of the Know-It-All Brothers.  "Follow me."  And she was off, jumping over the stones to land.  Link followed close behind.  Sakina scrambled up the side of the hill and jumped the fence to the Training Center.  She turned to see that Link was following her.  As they passed Gendao, he gave Sakina a funny look and turned away. 

"Where are we going?"  Link asked timidly from her side.

"The tunnel of Z."  Sakina grinned.

Gendao turned to look at them in shock.  "There's a monster kept in there."

Link looked at Sakina to see what she had to say about that.  "That must mean that's where the sword is guarded.  I mean, they always guard swords with monsters, don't they?"

Link shrugged.  "Let's go then."  He crawled first through the hole soon followed by Sakina.  Gendao watched them enter and wondered silently if they'd return alive.

_Rumble, rumble, rumble…._

Weeds grew in a loop off to their left.  They were in a small, yet bright, cave-like structure.  They were walled in with a gigantic something.  They ducked behind a wall together, breathing heavily.  Link peaked over the side then whispered to Sakina.

"You wait here, I'll be right back."

He inched along the wall and disappeared. 

Sakina began to chew on her thumb, wondering what she had gotten him into.

_Rumble, rumble, rumble…._

It was only seconds later that Link returned, grinning broadly, sword in hand.

"The Kokiri sword?!"  Sakina breathed.  "Amazing!"

Link nodded, flushed from excitement.

"What was the monster…" _rumble, rumble, rumble, _"uh oh…."

"No, no, it's just a rock, rolling around."  Link shook his head. 

"Oh!"  Sakina laughed.  "Brilliant!" 

"Yeah," Link pulled out his sword and swung it.  It screamed through the air as he pulled it every which way.  He caught sight of a plant and cut it up.  "Wow."  He smiled.  "Look, rupees!"  He picked them up. 

"Money plants!"  Sakina grinned. 

Link nodded happily and replaced his sword behind his shield.

"Now let's go talk to Mido," Link smiled in a way that suggested he would enjoy this encounter. Link crawled back through the tunnel.

"Heh, heh, heh."  Sakina rubbed her hands together and crawled in after him.  They emerged back outside with a feeling of triumph in their breasts and shared a quick smile.  Gendao stared in amazement at them.

"Wow!  You… you got the Kokiri sword!"

Link blushed and nodded. 

"The Training Center was made for sword practice."  Gendao's blue eyes grew wide into his shaggy blonde hair so that they nearly disappeared.

Link looked around and found some more grass clumps.  He spun around and hacked them up.  Gendao looked on in admiration.  Sakina cheered.  Navi had to ruin the rupee and slashing fest by begging them to get a move on.

"The Deku Tree has summoned you!  Please follow me!"  She flashed pink for a minute and went back to white. 

Link agreed, jumped on top of a fence and back-flipped off.

"Show-off."  Sakina teased, chasing after him.  They headed over to where Mido stood guarding.  "Actually, just a second.  If you're going to have a sword…."  Sakina ran off and returned seconds later, out of breath but something clasped in her hand. 

"You're bringing a dagger?"  Link asked.

"Yes."  Sakina brandished it proudly.  "Together, we will save the world!" 

She, of course, had no idea how true those words would be.    

"What?!  You have a shield??  And what's THAT?!  Is that the Kokiri sword!?"  Mido was so red that Sakina thought he was about to burst.  His blonde hair was standing on end with frustration.  "That's not fair!  How did you get to be the favorite of Saria?  Huh?  Well, I guess a loser is still a loser, huh?"  And he stormed off, giving up his guard. 

Sakina fiddled with her dagger nervously as they looked into the unwelcoming, dark, passage.

Link walked forward unhesitant followed closely by Sakina.  Sakina adjusted her hair-band, wanting to look her absolute best for the Deku Tree. 

_Chomp, chomp CHEE!_

"Agh!"  Link fell back.  A gigantic, fanged flower had sprung without warning from the ground.  Link pulled out his sword and slashed at the creature, killing it immediately.  Its stalk turned into a stick of some sort, but Link was afraid to go near it.  Sakina decided it was her turn to take a risk and picked it up gingerly. 

"A Deku stick," Navi explained impatiently.  "Not great for destroying enemies but you can light them on fire." 

"What was that flower thing?"  Sakina asked, looking at her new weapon. 

"A Deku Baba."  Navi squeaked. 

"Oh," she had once heard of such creatures from the Know-It-All Brothers, but they had been very vague.  "Let's keep moving, shall we?"

Link nodded.

"Are you alright?"  Sakina asked, realizing he might be hurt.

"Fine, it didn't touch me, just startled me."  Link mumbled. 

"Okay."

The two Kokiri children and a fairy emerged into a field where at the middle sat an enormous tree. 

"Navi, O Navi, thou hast returned to me…."

Navi soared away from Link.  Link and Sakina looked perplexed. 

"Link," the Deku tree's mustache-like thing moved whenever it spoke, "Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares. A vile climate pervades this world. Verily, ye have felt it. The time has come to test thine courage.  A curse has been laid upon me and I am dependent on thee to lift it."  The Deku Tree looked suddenly to Sakina.  "And ye, Sakina, though I did not summon thee, I did think that thou might come.  It is time to test thine friendship.  Art thou prepared?"Link and Sakina looked at one another.  Link nodded."We are prepared to do whatever we must."  Sakina spoke for both of them. "Good luck," the Deku Tree opened his mouth wide enough to admit two-stacked carriages.  Navi flew back to Link and followed Sakina and Link into the tree.  


	2. Outside

_Inside the Deku Tree _

"Whoa," Sakina breathed.

Link was speechless, which wasn't unusual.  The cavernous innards of the Deku Tree were terrifying and awe-inspiring.  In the middle of the floor was a hole.  Sakina walked cautiously over to look down it.  There was a web of sorts shielding it. 

"It looks like a spider web," Link said softly.

"I hate spiders."  Sakina shuttered, pulling her dagger defensively to her chest. 

They left the Deku groove, eyes wide and terrified.  Sakina was still holding her dagger very close to herself.  Neither child could believe what had just happened.  They had killed an enormous spider and seen the Deku Tree die.  Both children were jittery and felt as though a million years had passed as they left. 

"I really, really hate spiders," Sakina spoke finally.

"Yeah," Link agreed, swallowing hard.  "Yeah, I really do too."

Mido saw the two of them leaving. 

"Hey, HEY!  What just happened?"

"The Deku Tree was possessed."  Sakina explained.  "Now he's dead."

"You _killed _the Deku Tree?!"  Mido's face looked thunderstruck.  Sakina had a sudden urge to slap his pointy face. 

Everyone that was outside stopped and listened in horror.

"No," Sakina said quickly, heart still racing from the encounter with the gigantic spider.  "No, he died after we helped him.  An evil sorcerer killed him."

Link nodded slightly in agreement.

Mido continued to gape and mouth wordlessly.    

"We must leave," Link said softly to Sakina.  They took off.  The Kokiri children watched them in horror as they crossed the forest.  They whispered suspicions to one another.  Sakina took Link's hand for comfort.  Sakina felt her heart drop.  She had never left the forest before.  This would be the first time she would see the outside world.  Link's palm was sweaty with nerves.  They approached the tunnel and went out to the bridge.    

"Another dark tunnel."  Sakina said.  She looked back.  "I feel like we should say goodbye to people."  The bridge felt empty as Sakina's body.  They were about to cross into the other tunnel.  Tears threatened to come to Sakina's eyes, a mixture of sadness, terror and excitement.   

"Wait!"  There was a soft girlish voice and quick feet approaching them.  The little green-haired girl approached them.  Saria looked filled with sadness.  "Link… Kina…."

Her blue eyes were filled with tears.  Sakina and Link looked at one another as though they'd like nothing more than to stay in the forest and just drop this stupid mission.  Sakina, not knowing what else to do, hugged Saria and whispered a goodbye to her.

"I have something for both of you," Saria pulled out an ocarina.  "It's for you, Link.  I hope when you play it, you'll think of me."

Link took it and blushed, thanking her. 

"And I found this for you," Saria handed Sakina a longer, sharper dagger.

"Wow, thank you."  Sakina smiled, lips trembling. 

"You two… I knew you were different from the rest of us… but I never wanted you to leave."  Saria's eyes watered.  A bird hooted somewhere off in the distance of the Lost Woods. 

"We're going to be back, just you see."  Sakina said confidently.

Saria nodded.  "Good luck," Sakina and Link turned away and, as nine-year-olds are wont to do in iffy situations, they ran out.  "I'll miss you."  Echoed through the forest behind Link and Sakina's backs.

When they emerged from the dark tunnel, their eyes were bombarded by afternoon sunlight.  Both had to blink several times to allow their eyes time to adjust. 

"Hello,"

Link stared in amazement at the gigantic owl perched above their heads.  Sakina smiled uncertainly. 

"Young Link, you certainly do not appear the hero that is expected of you, but I suppose you will grow."  The owl hooted a couple of times.  Sakina bit her lip, wondering what sort of owl this was.  "And Sakina, I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise that you joined him on this mission, but it is certainly not easy.  The castle of Hyrule is yonder that way," the owl pointed behind him.  Link and Sakina peered in that general direction and saw in the far distance the shape of a fortress of types.  "Take caution at nights.  And good luck to ye."  The owl took off.  Sakina and Link stared at one another as the random owl flew away. 

"What in _Kokiri_ was that about?"  Sakina muttered. 

Link shrugged.  He lifted a finger up to point at the sun.  "We should get moving.  He said to be careful at night."

"Yeah, I don't really want to die on my first night out."  The two children traipsed cautiously through the field, amazed at the lack of forest and people.  Every-so-often someone would ride by on a horse or with a cart of goods.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye!"  An old gray-haired man tipped his hat to the youngsters.  "Could I perhaps interest either o' ye fine children in a toy?  We have lots of toys.  Dolls for the pretty lady," he winked at Sakina. 

"No, we're not interested, thanks."  Sakina said smoothly, smiling at the man. 

"Are ye sure?"  The man's face fell.  "Say, what are you two kids doing out at this hour anyway?  Shouldn't you be at home with your mama?" 

"No," Sakina continued.  "We have to go." 

"Oh, all right!  No need to get touchy with me, little missy," the man put his hands up defensively.  Sakina counted five rings on his hands.  "I wish ye well on your journey.  Careful for the stalchildren."

"The what?"  Sakina frowned.

The old man leaned forward.  "The horrors of the night, child!"  He whispered right in her face.  His horse whickered and pawed nervously at the ground. 

"We'll be careful, thanks."  Sakina backed away slowly. 

The old man lifted his brows.  "I wish ye a good evening, madam," he tilted his cap again and whipped his horse into action. 

"I don't like him," Link muttered after he was long gone.  "Do you think he was being honest about the stalchildren?  I thought they were monsters of stories."

Sakina shrugged.  "I don't really want to find out either way, if you catch my meaning.  Come on, let's get to Hyrule castle."

Link nodded.  They sped up their steps.  The sun fell behind the mountains leaving them in the black night.  A wolf howled a mournful cry in the distance. 

_Chinker, chunkle, chinker…._

"Did you hear that?"  Sakina whispered, barely breathing for fear.

"AH!"  A zombie thing popped out of the ground.  Navi flew towards it and shouted that it was a stalchild.  Link pulled on his sword quickly.  Sakina's fingers trembled as she pulled out both daggers.  Link hacked off the stalchild's head and the body kept moving towards them… reaching… reaching….

"There are more of them!"  Sakina screeched, stabbing one in the gut and removing its head simultaneously.  About seven stalchildren had just emerged from the earth underfoot.  Link and Sakina backed instinctually into one another, arms and legs trembling. 

"We have to run," Link whispered.

"What?"

"RUN!"  Link shouted at her.  They lunged at the closest stalchildren, wounded them, and kept running.  The castle was so far away… there was no way they would reach it…. 

"The drawbridge is closed!"  Sakina cried desperately.

"Look!  A house!"  Link pointed up towards a ranch.

"AH!"  Sakina avoided the newest group of stalchildren that had popped up.  Link was fighting off one when another came behind him.  Sakina grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from his fruitless fight.  "We have to GO NOW!"  They ran together towards the ranch.  The minute they arrived, the stalchildren stopped attacking them, but stared instead, grinning manically.

Both children breathed heavily and ran further still into the ranch.  There was a fenced in enclosure further off and pots lining the walls.  There were two buildings, one of which seemed more habitable than the other.  They knocked on the door of the homier-looking area.  No one seemed to be inside, so they admitted themselves. 

"Hello?"  Sakina coughed, hands trembling.  "Anyone home?"

A cuccoo clucked noisily from a haystack and looked reproachfully at the newcomers.  Sakina tugged anxiously on her braids.  There was a set of stairs leading up to a door.  Link and Sakina silently agreed to go up.  They knocked on the door a couple of times before entering.

"I hope no one minds…."  Sakina whispered. 

Link nodded in agreement.  The bed was big enough for both of them.  The frightened nine-year-olds curled defensively around the other, holding hands and fell asleep.                                      


	3. Fire Stone

The next morning rose bright and early.  The sun poured into the window and found the children snoring gently into one another.  Surprising to both of them, Link was the first to arise.  Usually it took a few whaps to the head for him to wake up.

"We need to go!"  Navi squeaked, flitting about their heads impatiently.  "We must speak to the princess!  Princess Zelda needs to speak with us!" 

"Yes, Navi, we know," Sakina was unusually grouchy at this time of the morning.  Both children were hungry and wandered downstairs quickly, hoping to find some food.  They found some cold soup on the stove and a loaf of bread.  They didn't eat too much and left still hungry.  There still was no one at the ranch as far as they could see.  They left about ten minutes after they had arisen, hearts pounding anxiously, unsure what to expect for their next adventure.

Hyrule Market was a busy place, crowded with people buying and selling, running and laughing, crying and screaming.  It was as though their heads might pop with the activity.  Link and Sakina grasped the other by the hand for fear of getting lost.  Their eyes were wide as they looked all over the place.  A girl chasing a dog nearly bowled them over.

"Watch it!"  She scolded them, and continued her attempt. 

Sakina frowned and shook her head. 

"Where are we going?"  Link asked in a low voice. 

Sakina shrugged and looked around the noisy streets.  She pulled Link along with her and tugged on a beefy man's sleeve.

"Excuse me, sir," Sakina started respectfully, "but can you tell us…."

"No time, you pesky kid!  No time!"  He bounded off, glaring at her from over his shoulder.

"Jeez," Sakina frowned.  She spotted a girl her age leaning against the wall humming a tune to herself.  The red-head was smiling pleasantly but looked somewhat bored too.  Sakina and Link started towards her.  Link let go of Sakina's hand, not wanting to look afraid in front of this pretty little girl.  Sakina didn't even notice.  "Hi," she started.

"Hey!"  The girl grinned brightly at her.  "My name's Malon!"    

"My name's Sakina, this is Link," she motioned to her silent, blonde companion.  "We were wondering if you could help us."

"Sure!"

"We were wondering how to get to the castle…."  Sakina looked anxiously at the red-head.

"Right this way… come with me!"  Malon led them through a pass and out into a courtyard.  At the end of it stood a gate guarded by a knight.  Malon looked at him and looked as though she were off in a fantasy world at once and started humming again.  Sakina followed Malon, staring at her unsurely.  "Oh, and if you're going to the castle…."  Malon snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes?" 

"My father, Talon, is in there.  I think he may have fallen asleep."  Malon's eyes looked smilingly at Sakina.  "Hey!  You're a forest girl!  Where's your fairy?  She turned and saw Navi floating overhead.  "Oh, well… do you share a fairy?"  She asked Link.

Sakina shrugged, not feeling like saying that she didn't have one.  Malon was a bit of an odd one, but perhaps it was something that happened outside of the forest. 

"Well, anyway, if you see him, could you wake him up?  Just slap him on the face and tell him it's from me.  We need to get back to the ranch.  Mr. Ingo can be silly with the horses." 

"Oh!"  Sakina blushed.  She and Link exchanged sideways glances, not wanting to say anything about staying at their ranch.  "Sure.  We'll find him for you."

"Kay!"  Malon smiled.  "I'll be out in the market!"  She wandered off, humming the same tune.

"She's a funny one."  Sakina mentioned awhile after. 

Link nodded, watching the pretty red-head as she left. 

Sakina raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.  She pushed Link towards the gate. 

"Excuse me, sir," she spoke to the knight in an official tone, feeling a bit affronted at Link nearly ignoring her. 

"Yes, ma'am?"  The knight smiled down at her.

"We need to see Princess Zelda.  It's urgent." 

"Haha!"  The knight laughed.  "Sorry, no visitors."

"But…."

"Sorry, little miss.  I just can't let every kid in that wants to see her." 

"But…."  Sakina was blushing angrily now.

"Go on now.  Your mother will be missing you."

"This is important!"  Sakina stamped her foot.  Navi was flying around the two children's head impatiently. 

"Go."  The knight waved a hand. 

"Ugh!"  She spun on her heel and stormed off, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.  Link hurried after her. 

"Kina," Link tugged on her sleeve.

"What?"  She turned to him, lower lip trembling. 

"We can still get in," Link said slowly. 

"How?" 

He pointed to the hill above their heads and the vines trailing upwards. 

"Oh,"

Link started climbing first and got all the way up.  Sakina followed soon after.  They stood at the top of the hill and trekked carefully across.  There was a guard at the other side.

"Now what?"  Sakina whispered.

Link got down and crawled towards a ladder which led into the garrison.  Sakina was beginning to feel a bit better.  Link managed to find a path that weaved through the guards without getting them caught.  Sakina watched butterflies flit about them and the flowers on the ground.  The trees made her feel a little more at home.  Then their path ended at the moat. 

"We'll have to jump in."  Link said hesitantly.

"Okay," Sakina slid in first, wanting to make up for her unhappy behavior earlier.  Link followed soon after.  She welcomed the water flowing about her and making her forest tunic cling to her form again.  She swam quite easily, occasionally surfacing for a controlled breath.  She looked behind her and saw Link splashing almost noisily.  After they had gotten far enough around, they climbed out.  Sakina gave Link a hand out.  They sat on the ground, drying out.  Sakina squeezed her two braids and shook her head, spraying the ground with water.  Link removed his cap and shook his own hair out.  They looked at one another and giggled.  He put his cap back on and they stood.

"Look at your butt-print," he pointed.

"Yeah, yours is bigger though."

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" 

Their joking argument was interrupted by a loud snore.  They walked carefully over and saw a man sleeping on the ground.

"Talon?"  Sakina spoke near his face.  He didn't respond.  Sakina poked him and repeated his name.  Finally she slapped him rudely across the face, sincerely hoping that this was Talon and not some other man.

"HUH!?  What in TARNATION!?"  He sat up, knocking Sakina back onto her butt. 

"Are you Talon?"  Sakina asked, rubbing her butt.

"Yes?"  He contracted his eyebrows.

"That was from Malon."  Sakina said. 

"Oh, I'll bet she's angry at me!  Ooh, am I gonna get it from her!"  He stood up.  "Thanks a bunch!"  And he ran off, arms waving over his head.  Sakina got the impression of a wild moose tearing through the forest, if there weren't any trees in the forest and a moose wore a pair of overalls.  She shook her head.

Link was pulling a box, to her surprise, towards the water.

"What are you doing?"

He just grunted and pushed it in and climbed up.

"Come on,"

Sakina didn't argue and took his hand.  He pulled her up, with assistance from her scrambling legs.  There was a hole in the wall, a steady flow of water coming through.  Soon after Link crawled through, Sakina was through as well. 

They emerged inside of the castle in a pool.  As far as they could see there were no guards.  For awhile, at any rate.  It was about half an hour until they managed to sneak past the rest of the guards and finally get into the courtyard.

"Gemini's toothache!"  Sakina cursed as they arrived in the courtyard.  "This Zelda girl had better listen to us because that took too much of my life."

Link laughed and then they saw a girl looking through a window, completely oblivious to the goings-on behind her.  Link and Sakina approached cautiously, skirting around the flowers.  They started up the stairs and then Navi flew forward and squeaked a _hello _at the girl.

The girl turned around, blue eyes wide and her hand shot to her mouth in terror. 

"Who… who are you?"

"Are you Princess Zelda?"  Sakina asked bluntly.  The girl nodded.  "Well, this is my friend Link and he has some important stuff to tell you."

Link blushed, half-hoping that Sakina would take care of business like she usually did. 

"Well… um… we have the Kokiri emerald…."

"Oh!"  Princess Zelda smiled broadly and clapped her hands together.  She went on to tell the duo about some dreams she had been having about riding away from the castle, on a horse and there would be a boy… Link, actually, standing there with…. "You,"

"Me?"  Sakina was aghast.

"Yes, two Kokiri children!  It was always after Ganondorf took over…."

"The man with evil eyes?"  Link asked quickly.

"Yes, you have seen him too?"

Link nodded.

"Well, I haven't," Sakina quickly jumped back in, feeling left out.

"Look… through there…."  Zelda guided Sakina with a patient hand towards the window through which she watched.  She looked through and saw a handsome, lean man.  His hair was a dark red color, darker than Malon's and his face was sharply arranged.  He turned to face Sakina, and when she saw the mulberry color of his eyes and how the flashed at her, her heart turned and tried to flee from her ribcage.  She fell backwards, face blanched from terror.

"He looked… straight at me!"  Sakina whispered.

Princess Zelda nodded at her.  "I think he's trying to take over the kingdom… actually… all of Hyrule."  She went on to describe the Triforce to the terrified Sakina and perplexed Link.

"Wow.  How would he get that?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop him.  Will you help me?"  Zelda's eyes pleaded with them.

Link and Sakina didn't even hesitate to nod. 

"Thank you both so much!"  She beamed.  "You need to get the other stones.  One of fire and one of water.  Here, I'll write you a note to get you into the Goron city."  The princess pulled a pen and paper out of her robes and began to write.  "And we can't have you getting into trouble with the guards… Impa will take you."

Link and Sakina were greeted by a tall, muscular Sheikah with white hair and yellow eyes.  It was with her that they learned the royal family's song and with her that they traveled to Kakariko Village for the first time.

Equipped with a new shield, the two friends set off the trail to Goron City.  They had been in the village for long enough to know that it was lazy and half-built.  Fat, hairy and sweaty men ran around shirtless pretending to do work.  Manly women stoked at fires and a weird lady with a cuccoo allergy worked with cuccoos.

"That's one whacky place," Sakina grinned as they walked up Death Mountain Trail. 

"Yeah, I don't like it much."

"Really?"

"The bearded-ladies scared me."  Link admitted.

Sakina giggled.  "Do we know why Impa had a cow in her house, by any chance?"

"No."  Link laughed.  They stopped in mid-laugh as something huge with too many legs pounced at them.  Sakina followed Link's lead and removed her weapon.  She was carrying the Deku shield now and he was using the Hylian shield.  They blocked themselves and jabbed at the green-blooded tektite in terror.  It died soon afterwards, burning up in green flame. 

Link and Sakina stared wide-eyed at the other and in a silent agreement, ran as quickly as they could up the rest of the pass. 

Falling rocks, sleeping furry creatures and caves were everywhere.  They almost missed the entrance to the city.  Inside were more sleeping furry things. 

"I wonder if they're Gorons…."  Sakina whispered as they passed their fourth one.  It sat up, groaning.  They both jumped and held their weapons out warily.

"Yes, they're Gorons."  Navi squeaked irritably. 

The brown critter blinked hazily at them.

"I'm so hungry I can hardly move."  The Goron moaned. 

"Would you like some food?"  Sakina offered shakily.  They had brought some bread with them from Kakariko.  "I have some fresh-bread."

"No… I want rocks… the good kind… but the Dodongo's have taken over the cavern…."

"Great," Sakina muttered as Link and she wandered away.  "I'll bet this means more monsters."

They were led into Big Brother's room by more nearly useless Gorons.  He let them in on account of their knowing the Royal Family's song. 

"You need what?  The Fire Stone?  Well, I can't just _give _that to you."

"Why not?"  Sakina asked stubbornly.

Big Brother looked hard at her.  "I just can't.  There was a sorcerer in here not too long ago asking for it too.  He cursed the Cavern.  Say," he got a glint in his eyes.  "That's an idea!  If you can make the Cavern safe again, I'll give it to you."

Link nodded.  "Of course."

Sakina sighed inaudibly, sensing this trip would be more painful than the Deku Tree experience.                               


	4. Water Stone

Link had twisted his ankle after fighting the King Dodongo.  His arm was wrapped around Sakina's shoulder for support.  There was soot all over the two of them.  They were overheated from the lava-filled Cavern and were ready to emerge, but it was painfully difficult to leave with Link in the state he was it.  They emerged finally from the Cavern into the night.  Stars shone brightly in the velvet heavens. 

"Blessed cold!"  Sakina cried with joy. 

Link smiled and leaned harder into Sakina as he relaxed.  Sakina didn't mind.  There was a moaning noise and a Goron uncurled from a corner and saw the children.

"So you survived?  Big Brother told me to keep an eye out for you."  The Goron looked suspiciously at the two.  "Did you make it safe in there?"

"Yeah.  We killed everything we came across, at any rate."  Sakina grinned, breathing heavily.

Link nodded. 

"I'll get Big Brother."  The Goron rolled quickly away.  Link kept his foot precariously off of the ground.  Sakina suggested he sit on a nearby rock.  He agreed and sank slowly down with her help.  Sakina knew nothing about how to heal sprains but removed some potions from her sack, wondering if any of those might help. 

"Here," Sakina took off his boot gently.  He breathed in sharply but bit his lip instead of crying out.  "Don't need to play the hero with me," Sakina teased.  She touched the swelling of his ankle gingerly.  There was a green potion they had been given in a bottle.  It was supposed to be a healing salve.  "Well," she muttered, "I may as well try."  She poured a bit into her hand and rubbed his carefully where his ankle was swollen. 

He sighed and relaxed his leg.  Within a few minutes, the swelling was gone and his foot was back to normal. 

"Neat," Sakina recapped the bottle and replaced it in her pack. 

There was a large rolling noise from up the pass.  About fifteen Gorons were rolling, rolling, rolling towards them.  Sakina stood defensively in front of Link in case the Gorons thought to roll them over.  But they stopped, about a foot from the two children, and unfurled.  Big Brother was in the lead and such a happy expression had never before adorned his face. 

"You have saved us all!"  He boomed.  "And for that, you have earned our respect!" 

There was a cheer of assent. 

"I give to you the Fire Ruby," he lifted his arms and above them floated the miraculously beautiful jewel for which they had fought so hard to earn.  "And a place to stay for the night."

"Yes, please," the children chimed.

"There are many rooms in the City.  All are available to you.  We will be down here, eating.  Be careful, though, more Gorons will be coming down and they're pretty hungry."  Big Brother laughed. 

Sakina and Link grinned at each other, knowing they were exhausted, and wandered back to the city.

They chose a room.  In the center was a large patch of fur that served as a bed.  Of course the Gorons wouldn't sleep on a bed, because they were so furry and accustomed to curling up.  Being as lethargic as they were, they didn't have the mood to complain.  They collapsed at once and allowed their fatigued muscles a chance to rest.  Sakina clutched her pack protectively, which held both the Ruby and the Emerald now.

"I think Beamos are the worst," Link said as he drifted off into sleep. 

"Really?"  Sakina yawned, curling into a fetal position.

"Yeah… those blue things they shoot out hurt a lot."

"That's true.  I don't want to deal with them ever again."

"Yeah…."  Link's eyelids felt so heavy and soon they were shut and all else was drowned out except for his own steady breathing. 

The next morning they were awoken by their hungry bellies.  They feasted upon their bread and sighed with relief.  As they left the City, they were greeted by various thankful Gorons and Big Brother himself.

"You two are always welcome here.  Sakina, Link, you are truly part of us.  Our sister and brother."  And he smothered them in the tightest hug of their lives.  Sakina truly thought her eyes might pop with the pressure.  "Good luck on the rest of your mission."

"Thank you," Sakina gasped.  He let go of them and smiled.

Link nodded, face red. 

They wandered down the path back to Kakariko.  The guard who had admitted them while laughing at their "foolishness" gaped at them as they came back, still dirty and worn. 

"What did you do up there?  Get hit by a bomb?" 

Link smiled wryly.

"Yeah, that's about right."  Sakina muttered.  They kept going.  They knew that their next mission took place with the Zoras, which lived in a watery area.  The map that Impa had marked for them gave them specific locations of where to go and what to do.  Link wasn't exactly thrilled to hear this.

"Look, anything's better than fire."  Sakina pointed out.  Link shrugged. 

"After this you'll be saying the same about water."  Link suggested.

"You know what?  Let's stop in and see Malon and Talon at their ranch.  We deserve a break."  Sakina said knowingly. 

Link brightened at the mention of Malon's name, which gave Sakina mixed feelings. 

At the ranch, Malon was talking to a lovely palomino foal.

"Her name is Epona," Malon explained.  Epona took an immediate liking to Link and Sakina.  "That's a good sign," she said, "she only likes some people and I like them too."  Malon smiled at Link, who blushed. 

"Well, we'd better get a move on," Sakina said.

"Oh, I wanted to say thanks for helping me with my dad," Malon said quickly.  "Sakina, have you ever ridden a horse?"

"No," Sakina said, looking at Epona with interest.

"One day you come back here when you have more time and you can ride one of the horses."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Malon beamed, apparently glad to have a girl her own age to talk to.  There weren't any women on Lon Lon Ranch.  "Come back whenever you've got the time, okay?"

"All right," Sakina smiled eagerly back at her. 

They got to the river that led to Zora's Domain.  They rode its current and allowed it to cleanse them of their filth. 

"Hold it, you two!"  There was a fat boy, eating beans or something from a bag at the gate.  "What are you doing in that water?"

"Going to the Zora's Domain."

"Oh, okay."  He looked at his beans.  "Do you want any?"

"Any what?"  Sakina held onto the side.

"Magic Beans."

"How are they magic?"  Sakina asked. 

"Beans are a magical fruit that make you toot!"  And he let out a huge fart to demonstrate his point. 

"That is rather disgusting," Sakina said, repressing a laugh.

"Hahahahhahahahaha!"  The fat boy was beside himself with laughter.  He rolled along the ground, tooting every so often.  Frightened, the children let go of the side and continued their wayward drift.  "Wait!"  The boy called.  "Don't sit in the river at night!  It changes direction!" 

Link lifted an eyebrow.  "What do you think?"

"He has no reason to lie, even if he is a gassy pig."  Sakina shrugged.  Then they burst into irrepressible giggles. 

The Zora's Domain was a delight after the overly warm caves of the Gorons.  It was a watery wonderland, but the Zoras scared the heck out of them at first sight. 

"Ah!"  Sakina and Link jumped.  A Zora smiled reassuringly back at them and dove underwater yet again.  Link and Sakina allowed themselves to fall into the water.  They swam around until they found a sign that explained where the King was. 

When they saw him, they were initially terrified.  He was as large as a whale and had these toothpick legs.  They were afraid that, like the Gorons, he traveled by rolling and might crush them for their request.

"How can I help you?"  He asked dolefully.

"Well, your highness, we are in need of the Zora's Sapphire in order to save Hyrule," Sakina said slowly. 

"I can't give it to you," he sighed.

"Figures," Sakina muttered.  "What do we have to do to get it?"

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not like that.  My daughter is the one that has it.  And…" he sighed again, "she hasn't returned from Lord Jabu Jabu yet.  I am horribly worried."  Then his eyes brightened.  "Would you be willing to rescue the Princess Ruto?"

Sakina looked to Link, who stepped forward.  "Yes, your highness."

"Excellent," he smiled authentically at them and began the long journey to the other side of his throne.  Not that the distance was huge by any means, but the fact that he was so out of practice for moving.  When he finally moved out of the way, they were admitted to an irritating mission that made water seem like a curse. 

"I can get myself out of here!"  Princess Ruto insisted yet again.  "I don't need a couple of kids to save me!"

"You're a kid," Sakina reminded her angrily.  "And believe me, we wouldn't be saving you if we didn't need that damned Saph-."

"Sakina!"  Link hissed.  "Look, Majesty, please allow us to take you out of here."  He said smoothly.  Sakina rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you really want to save me, you'll have to carry me out."  Princess Ruto said, sticking her face into the air. 

"You must be joking."  Sakina growled.  But Princess Ruto was not joking.  She took a cross-legged position on the ground… rather Jabu's belly… and crossed her arms expectantly.

"I'm waiting!"  She whined.  Link shrugged at Sakina and picked Ruto up.  It was up to Sakina to kill any monsters that threatened their lives.  Luckily they lost Ruto about halfway along and were able to help Jabu Jabu out and pick Ruto back up later.  She was perfectly indignant about being left behind.  They left Lord Jabu Jabu's belly much later with Ruto's thanks.

"I could have done it myself," she continued, "but since you did and my fool of a father promised you this Sapphire, I guess I'll give it to you."  Then she giggled, throwing Link and Sakina into the depths of confusion as Sakina stuffed it irritably into her bag.  "But my mother always said the man that I married could be the only one to have it.  So I guess we're going to get married!"  She said to Link.  To both Sakina and Link's horror, Ruto kissed Link and ran off giggling. 

"Ugh!"  Link wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

"You're going to marry a Zora!  What will she say when you stay this age forever?"  Sakina teased as they left. 

"Hopefully she'll get over that stupid thought," Link said.  Night had risen and the river indeed changed directions and pushed the children back down into the entrance.  The owl they had met earlier waited for them, to their shock.

"Well, well, how you two have grown!"  He hooted. 

"No, Link is still shorter than me and I haven't grown an inch."  Sakina said, looking at Link.  Link was about an inch shorter than she was, which was a great source of pride for her. 

The owl hooted and turned his head upside-down.

"What lies in wait for you may terrify you.  I hope you have strength enough for what is about to come."  Then the owl flew off without another word.

"Why does he keep doing that?"  Sakina asked Link.

"I don't know.  Maybe he's just a crazy owl or something."  Link shrugged.  But they both knew that wasn't true.                                                               


	5. Suffering

There were no Stalchildren that night, an absence for which the children were grateful.  The gates to Hyrule Market were still open and the torches glowed fiercely.  A strong wind had picked up, tossing Sakina's braids behind her head and Navi was having trouble flying.  They had to see Princess Zelda.  They didn't want to be carrying around those jewels forever.  They got to the gates and Link gasped.

"What?"

He didn't respond but stared at the open gate expectantly.  It began to rain.  A horse galloped furiously through the gate, bearing two riders.  Princess Zelda and Impa. 

"Here!"  Zelda cried and she threw something into the moat for them to find.  She rode off without a goodbye. 

"What the-?" 

Then, another horse, a black stallion reared at the gates, bearing a sole rider.  Ganondorf.  He stared down at the children.

"Where did they go?"  He growled.  

Sakina and Link looked bravely into his cruel eyes and wouldn't say a word.

"You kids have some guts."  Magic crackled around him and he uttered a word and knocked the children down in a storm of green lights before disappearing. 

"Quick!"  Link said, yanking Sakina to her feet.  "You can dive better than I can!" 

Sakina didn't disagree and dove into the moat to fetch whatever it was Zelda found so important.  In the swirling waters, Sakina opened her eyes and saw the stone bottom of the moat.  There it was.  It was an ocarina, shiny and blue, bearing the emblem of the royal family, the Triforce.  She emerged from the water and threw it to Link, who caught it.  A blue light surrounded him momentarily and his eyes closed.  Sakina rolled onto the land and watched Link with fear in her green eyes. 

"We have to go, to the Temple of Time."  Link said firmly.

Sakina said nothing for or against but simply followed him.  He knew what he was doing, but she had no idea.  They ran through Hyrule Market and Link bounded up a set of stairs, closely followed by Sakina.  The rain was really coming down now, making it nearly impossible for them to see where they were going.  Sakina tripped on the stairs and pushed herself shakily up.  There was an enormous booming sound as the doors to the Temple of Time opened and Link admitted himself in.  Sakina ran after him, lungs grasping for air.  Her braids fell wetly down her back.  Link was standing at a pedestal of sorts, water forming puddles around his shaking form. 

"Sakina, do you have the stones?"  He didn't turn to look at her for a minute. 

"Of course," she whispered, throwing him the bag.  It fell at his feet.  He bent to scoop it up.  He pulled out the three stones and set them on the pedestal carefully.  They hummed in the air.  She wanted to know what they were supposed to do next, but Link already seemed to know.  He pulled out the new ocarina and played a deep, mournful melody that shook Sakina's bones.  The wall that had once been, disappeared and revealed another chamber.  In the center of this chamber was a marble pedestal and in it, embedded to the hilt, was a sword. 

Sakina's stomach felt as though it had been liquidated. 

"Link…."  She whispered. 

He walked forward, paying her little mind.  She was about to follow him when strong hands grabbed her without warning.  Before she knew what to do, a hand had covered her mouth and she could barely squeal for lack of breath and mouth.  Link had the sword in hand and he disappeared!  With a great rumbling, the room became the sky softly possessed by clouds and the great surrounding blue.  The golden Triforce floated for anyone to steal…. 

There was a clicking of boots on the ground.  It echoed around the temple noisily and importantly.  Sakina felt it match her heartbeat with uncanny precision.  Ganondorf walked in front of her, flanked by four guards.  Another guard held onto Sakina, who was beyond fright. 

"I win after all, isn't it ironic?"  He laughed. 

Sakina began to struggle as hard as she could. 

"LINK!"  She cried, as the hand moved to hold her down.

"He can't hear you!  Not where he is."  Ganondorf teased.  But he moved away from her and to the Triforce.  He reached for one of the triangles and managed to grab onto it, but the other two disappeared before he could pull them out with his newly gained triangle. 

_"Power has been selected."_  A whisper echoed.

"What?"  Ganondorf boomed.  "What!"  He clenched his fist.  On the back of his hand was the Triforce imprinted on his flesh.  "One third!  This is a sorry day indeed!"  He glared at Sakina, who shrank away in terror.  He grabbed her hand and stared at the back of it, then threw it back down furiously.  "Bring her to the castle.  There is interrogation to be done."

The guards of the castle didn't ask Ganondorf for an explanation.  They bowed nervously in submission to Ganondorf's buzzing power.  He swept along the walkway.  Sakina screamed and struggled, begging for help from anyone.  She thrashed violently and all to no avail.  The guards that held onto her tiny form barely had any trouble.  In fact, they laughed at her.

"She's putting up a fight," one mumbled to the other.  "It's sort of like my kid-sister's pet rabbit."

"Dunno, she's supposed to be a warrior," another teased. 

Sakina felt her blood boil in her face.  Her arms were held at uncomfortable angles and her legs were secured by brawny arms.  The rain mingled on her face with salty tears of aggravation.  And loss.  _No, don't think like that.  Link is still alive.  He'll be coming any second now,_ Sakina thought to herself more hopefully than confidently. 

They entered the castle and Ganondorf led the way into the dungeons.  The dungeons were rarely used as evidence of their cleanliness.  It was apparent that the king had never had much thought for torture, as the rack and thumbscrews were dusty and forgotten in a corner.  The bars were well-oiled but there was no one there save for a few renegade guards, who were presently shackled in their cells.  There were lumps the size of goose-eggs on their heads and they were barely stirring from their positions on the floor.

"You've killed them," she whispered to Ganondorf's back. 

"Eh?  No, why would I ruin a chance at making a prime example to my public?"  Ganondorf laughed cruelly, looking upon Sakina.  He pulled out a chair to a table decorated with weapons of cruelty and sat down.  Sakina was forced rudely into a seat across from him and chained down.  Her feet dangled a few inches off of the ground but she couldn't swing them, not that she would have anyway. 

"What do you want from me?"  She growled, glaring into his cold eyes.

He leaned forward and smiled at her.  "Oh, a few answers, my dear." 

"Hah," Sakina laughed harshly.  "Well you can just give up now because I'll tell you _nothing!_"

"I thought that might be your reaction," Ganondorf smiled malignly.  "It's a pity Link is dead, because I might have learned more from him."

Sakina's crude front died with those words.  "What?"

"Did I say something to disturb you?"  Ganondorf said in mock-pity. 

"He's… dead?"  Sakina's eyes widened.  Tears leaked from her eyes onto her already damp face.  She refused to cry for long in front of this killer.  She bit her lip and sniffed a final time.    

"Yes, it was rather convenient to have him get the sword instead of me.  It does kill the taker."  Ganondorf continued to smile broadly.  "But there are still things I would like to know.  Why is it you two dress as forest-children?"

Sakina's brain was buzzing with information.  How could Link, her best friend in the world, be dead?  Zelda had killed them!  No, no… that wasn't it.   Ganondorf tricked all of them.  He was obviously the one to be blamed.  Sakina couldn't help thinking that Zelda must have been aligned with Ganondorf.  She rode off with such cowardice.

"I asked a question," Ganondorf said harshly, glaring at his prisoner.

Sakina jumped.  "We are forest-children," she said suddenly. 

He grinned maliciously at her.  "Do you truly think so?" 

Sakina looked determinedly at him.  "I know so."

"Then why is it you don't have a fairy?"  He leaned forward. 

"I… I don't know," Sakina said.  "And it's none of your business!"

"I'll tell you why, young Sakina," Ganondorf continued, unfazed.  "It's because you are Hylians if the legend tells true!  Link's mother brought you both to Kokiri for protection; that would make sense."  Ganondorf spoke to himself, putting the pieces of their puzzle together.  "But what do you have to do with any of this unless…."  He looked up at Sakina again and his grin widened.  His teeth glittered eerily at her.  "You are Zelda's sister."

"You're mad," Sakina accused, trying again to get out of her chains.  "You hear me?  You're crazy!"  She shouted. 

"That would be interesting, wouldn't it?"  He spoke to his guards.  "Ruthem!  You were here during Princess Zelda's birth, were you not?"

"Aye, Highness," a particularly grim looking guard confirmed.

"Do you recall any strange details?"  Ganondorf prompted, watching Sakina for reactions.

"There were two of 'em.  Most babes have blue eyes but one had green.  Like her eyes," Ruthem pointed to Sakina.  "The king didn't want two princesses hanging around.  He thought twins were a sign of evil, like those twin witches from the desert."  Ruthem grunted.  "So he gave the green-eyed one away to a woman who had born a son.  She was from the village and was leaving soon anyway." 

Sakina's heart dropped.  She tried to keep her face as still as stone but was failing dismally due to a trembling lower lip which had always been a fault of hers. 

"Speaking of her royal highness, any ideas of where she is?"  Ganondorf asked Sakina in a gentle way that didn't suit his harsh face one bit.

"No," Sakina whimpered.  Furious at her own weakness, she spoke again, "and even if I _did _know, I wouldn't TELL YOU!"  She screamed at the sorcerer. 

Ganondorf wasted no time in slapping her quite smartly across the face.  "I see you need some time to think about your answers, young lady."

"KILL ME YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"  She screeched again, face hurting from the hit.  She had picked that name up in Kakariko from a livid carpenter.  "What do I have left to LIVE for!?" 

"Put her away."  Ganondorf motioned with a wave of the hand, rose from his seat and left.  She was dragged away into a room with no bars, no sight of anything but gray rock walls.  Her arms were chained above her head and her legs chained to the ground so she couldn't move around very well.  She could move her arms down to her mouth, but not much further. 

Finally alone in this dismal room, she allowed herself to cry.

"Link… Link… how could you leave me?"  She whispered into her sleeve.  She didn't fall asleep until daybreak and when she had slept for little more than an hour, Ganondorf had returned.  Her eyes were red from crying but she looked defiantly into her captor's cruel eyes.  Her arms hurt like nothing she had ever felt. 

"How did you sleep last night, Majesty?"  Ganondorf mocked.  There were no guards with him. 

Sakina didn't respond. 

"Now, tell me about Link," Ganondorf pulled up a chair to sit in and watch her from.

"Never," she rasped. 

"Never?"  Ganondorf raised his eyebrows.  "That's a long time.  How well did you know him?"

"He was my best friend and even if he's dead I would never say a thing about him, least of all to _you._"  Sakina was terrified of the sorcerer but sensed imminent death either way. 

"I don't like rude children,"

"Tough, you kidnapped me, not the other way around."  Sakina spat. 

Ganondorf cackled.  "It's a pity about you.  You're going to be quite lovely when you get older."  He touched her young face in a mock-loving way. 

"Piss off!"  She struggled against his touch.  He just laughed again. 

"You've been betrayed by Zelda, and Link has abandoned you, how do you feel?"  Ganondorf mocked her.  "Fool to leave your forest where one such as I could get a hold of you!"

Sakina glared furiously at him, hating that he knew exactly how she felt. 

"I have nothing more to ask you, as it seems you have nothing more to offer."

"Kill me then, I have nothing more to live for."  Sakina hissed. 

"No, I think you'll have a more positive affect alive.  For me, that is."

"What?  You have to kill me!"  Sakina cried. 

"I know very well about your Kokiri principles.  Suffering is much more enjoyable than death, my sweet.  You will come to love it as I do.  But I can't have you allowed anywhere you want to go, so I'll have to find a way to keep you as a pariah.  Ah, yes, that would be good.  I'll be back in a few days.  I'll have a guard to take care of you."  And he left, slamming the door behind him.  Sakina's arms truly ached by that afternoon.  She thought she would die just by existing. 

Later, that evening, a guard came in, lifted her up to give her arms a break for a moment and then put her back down.  He forced some water down her throat and then left.  Sakina was left coughing and spluttering.  The next morning they underwent the same routine and same for that evening.  Whenever she acted up, the guards found that was a suitable excuse to beat her, usually just a punch in the stomach, sometimes a whiplash across the back.  This went on for three days.  Sakina felt her hope dying slowly.  There was nothing left for her.  Nothing.  She would be down there until she died after all. 

It was the fourth day that Ganondorf returned.  He smiled at her.

"I have quite the gift for you," a guard entered holding a branding iron.  Sakina's empty eyes lit back up with fear.  She thought she had suffered before but this….  "Before you go though, I should tell you," Ganondorf leaned into whisper to her.  Her eyes were on the red-hot iron that was coming steadily closer.  "Link is still alive." 

She gasped and then screamed as Ganondorf pulled her head to the side and the iron was shoved into the flesh of her neck just above the shoulder. 

Her scream could be heard all throughout Hyrule Market and even as far as Lon Lon Ranch.  She thought her vocal chords would break, that her skin would explode that nothing, nothing would save her.  The iron was removed but the pain wouldn't die!  Oh the heat!  Oh the stinging!  Her ears ringed as she finally slumped over in defeat, the pain leaving her out of breath. 

Her arms were released from her cuffs and her pain doubled as her arms fell down, aching so miserably that she feared she would pass out.  She was dragged up out of the dungeon and out of the castle, past the flowers and trees which looked grim and sad.  Her eyes were flashing red and yellow.  The guards and Ganondorf reached Hyrule Market, which was only busy with rumors, soon to be confirmed. 

A group formed around Ganondorf, who floated in the air, brandishing Sakina forth.

"I am your new ruler!  A new time has begun!  Look now!  See you all, this girl, she is a traitor and bears the mark of a traitor!  Any caught keeping her will be punished worse than she."  He tugged her braid and revealed to the crowd Sakina's brand, the glowing red mark of the Triforce.                                                                                


	6. GerudoForestHylian

  Sakina was avoided by everyone.  The entire market formed veritable lanes to let her pass, watching her go, whispering as she went. 

"What did that little girl do?"  Asked a woman to her child. 

"Dunno,"

"Didn't she have a friend?"

"Yeah, what happened to him?"

Sakina felt her head pounding.  Pain wracked her small form and had wandering and weaving through the streets.  Terrified, enraged and confused, Sakina wandered back to the Temple of Time.  Her bag was at the entrance.  She picked it up half-heartedly and ran inside to find that the wall had returned, solid as ever.  She pressed her forehead up against it and whispered.

"Link, if you're in there, please hear me."  Sakina begged.  She stayed there all night, watching the wall hopefully.  The next day, she left, feeling put-out and hopeless.  The market was emptying slowly.  People were talking about moving to Kakariko or some such thing. 

"Yeah, this place is cursed, man," said a guy, about seventeen.  "I think I'm gonna have to move it on out."

People still watched Sakina with fascination, sympathy and horror. 

There was one place she felt she might be able to stay for awhile with Hylians.  Leaving Hyrule Market, she ventured to Lon Lon Ranch.

"Sakina!"  Malon ran up to her.  "Thank Din you're here!"

"Why?  What's happening?" 

"Daddy just got a letter saying he had to leave next week!"  Malon was crying. 

Sakina's heart sank.  Was everything in Hyrule going to be mutilated by the end of this nightmare?

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 

Malon jumped on Sakina, who had to restrain a cry of pain.  They hugged fiercely.  Malon's arms squeezed her bruises and cuts and arms which still cried for relief.  Malon let go finally and wiped her eyes. 

"What happened to you?"  Malon asked quietly, finally noticing that Sakina was bloody, dirty and crying herself. 

Sakina shook her head.  "Doesn't matter."

"Let's get you a bath… what's that on your neck?"  Malon saw Sakina's Triforce brand and gasped.  "You!  You're the one that…."  Malon stepped away horrified. 

Sakina's lower lip trembled again. 

Talon came out, unshaven and in a dither. 

"Malon, tell yer friend she can't stay.  We're movin' tomorrow."  Talon sighed.  "Mr. Ingo wants immediate ownership of the ranch."

"But Daddy!"  Malon cried.  "I can't leave the horses!"

"No indeed."  Said an oily voice.  A man emerged wearing a wrinkled tailcoat and a bowtie.  "I think you can stay, Malon, to help me with my chores.  There's a good girl.  Oh?  Who's your friend?"  Ingo rubbed his mustache thoughtfully.  "Another hand for the ranch?"

Sakina thought it sounded like an okay idea, until Ingo saw the brand on her neck.

"YOU!"  He turned pale immediately.  "GET OUT!  GET OUT!!" 

"Mr. Ingo…."  Malon pleaded.

"NO!  GET OUT!"  He picked up a stone and threw it at Sakina, barely missing as she fled the enclosure, feeling as though her luck was running desperately out. 

She couldn't go back to Kokiri; she knew that, because she was Hylian and would eventually grow older.  Saria might allow her to stay, but the other children would be afraid of her.  A great deal of them probably thought she was responsible for the Deku Tree's death.  Kakariko was out of the question, as everyone there would have heard of Ganondorf's edict.  Death Mountain was guarded by a man from Kakariko who would probably not let her by.  She resolved to try the Zoras; they were her last hope, after all. 

Her limbs were exhausted so she nearly limped all the way to the river. 

_Flap, flap, flap, flap…._

"Hoo, hoo!"  The large owl landed in front of her.  She looked up half-heartedly.

"What do you want?"  She sighed.

"Sakina," the owl started gently, walking awkwardly towards her.  His was the first truly sympathetic look she had gotten all week.  She collapsed to the ground and her chest heaved a few tearless sobs.  "Where are you going?  The Zoras cannot take you."  The owl explained.  "For soon they will have problems enough for themselves."

"Why?"  Sakina asked her meaningless question.  "Where can I go?  Where?" 

The owl turned his head, thinking. 

"Get cleaned up, and try staying in Kakariko for awhile.  Hide your scar with your hair."  The owl looked up and saw a herd of horses riding for them.  "I must go!  The Gerudos approach!"  The owl took off.  "They may be your last chance!"  He hooted after her.

_Last chance for what?_  Sakina wondered to herself.  She stood on shaky legs and decided to take out her dagger, hoping she wouldn't have need of it.  Holding it defensively to her chest, she waited for them to stop. 

The Gerudos were a band of women dressed in desert clothes.  They circled her with spears at the ready.  Perhaps she would finally die her blissful death.

"What's this?  A Hylian lass with forest braids!"  A hard-faced Gerudo guffawed.

"What are you going to do about it?"  Sakina pushed.  The Gerudos all saw the dark shadows underneath her eyes.  One of them saw the fresh brand on her neck and whispered to the other.

"Sakina, isn't it?"  Their apparent leader.  "Nabooru, our sage, said an enemy of Ganondorf's is a friend of ours.  My name is Heltzaku."  She reached down with an open hand.  Sakina sensed a true offer of friendship and took the woman's hand happily, watching carefully for any signs of lying.  They shook hands.  "How old are you?" 

"Nine," Sakina said quietly. 

"Still a child, certainly.  What Ganondorf was thinking….  You're come with us.  We're stocking up for the cold season."  Heltzaku motioned to her tribe.  "Zahmora will take you back to our village."  A softer faced woman nodded encouragingly to her.  "There she will tell you what you are expected to do while living with the Gerudos." 

Sakina walked over to Zahmora. 

"HYAH!"  Heltzaku and her band of warrior women rode off towards Kakariko.

"Hi," Sakina said uncertainly. 

"Hello," she reached down and pulled Sakina into her saddle.  "Let me show you to your new home."  Holding Sakina round the waist, Zahmora rode back to the desert village which she and her gang inhabited. 

It looked to be built out of sand and stucco.  The building rose out of the sand like a sand castle and was guarded by more fierce Gerudo warriors.  Zahmora tethered her horse to a post and helped Sakina down. 

"First, you need to be cleaned up."

Sakina grinned.  "I certainly can't smell too clean."  She tilted her head instinctually and grimaced as her scar twinged.

"Nay, you do not indeed."  Zahmora took Sakina by the shoulder and led her into a small bath chamber.  After a gentle scrubbing and long combing, Sakina was clean and wearing her extra tunic.  She braided her hair again and breathed normally for the first time in days.  She collapsed gratefully in a seat and closed her eyes.  Zahmora knocked on the door and came in. 

"Oh, I see you already have extra clothing."  Zahmora noted.  "All right.  Heltzaku would have you rest for tonight and tomorrow your training will begin."

Sakina slept like the dead, never waking from her dreamless sleep until another woman, Kynthia, woke her for breakfast.  Sakina was immensely grateful.  Touching her neck instinctively, she remembered Link.

"I have to go!"  She said, standing abruptly, to the surprise of chatting Gerudos.

Zahmora, who had been walking in, looked at Sakina in shock.  "Where?"

"Link!  My friend… he might be coming back today!  I have to see if he's there!"

"You're not going anywhere today."

"But-."

"But nothing.  You're starting your training today."  Zahmora scolded.  The other Gerudos muttered to one another. 

Sakina couldn't believe it but allowed herself to be bossed around for awhile.  Training began an hour after breakfast.  She was the youngest girl there.  The rest were no younger than seventeen.  The hot, desert sun beat down on her small, green-clad shoulders and made her brand sting cruelly.   

"Among the Gerudos," Heltzaku spoke officially to her, "only one man is born every hundred years.  We must go out and seek other men for our children to be born.  None has been sought since the beginning reign of Ganondorf."  Heltzaku said with a chill in her voice.  "You aren't a Gerudo, but we must take you in, and one day we may give you up.  You need to be able to protect yourself."

"I can protect myself," Sakina said hotly. 

Heltzaku brought her spear down and hit Sakina on the shoulder.  "I could have killed you.  Where was your defense?" 

Sakina was left speechless.

"You favor the dagger?" 

Sakina nodded.

"No good but for small fights."  Heltzaku shook her head.  "You need a sword if you are going to follow the Hylian way of blade fighting."  Heltzaku pointed towards a door in the building.  "See that door yonder?  In there you will find dangers.  Great and terrible.  But those you must fight if you wish to earn your steel.  Otherwise," Heltzaku fiddled with her spear lovingly, "you will need to obtain one of these."

"I can get a sword."  Sakina said confidently, remembering how Link got his first sword.  

Heltzaku grinned, walked towards the door, and unlocked it for her.  "Good luck, forest girl."

Sakina's fingers brushed the wall as she went and then she pulled out both daggers.  Heltzaku slammed the door behind her, shaking a few small spiders from the ceiling.  Sakina's heart leapt for fear.  She was still sore from the prior day's injuries, but the Gerudos didn't seem to believe in healing or rest.  Sakina held her dagger all the tighter for fear. 

"All right," she muttered, "I can do this." 

Boulders were everywhere, rolling, rolling, rolling and spiders were making their turns and Deku Babas popped out of the ground.  Sakina, for the first time, realized that she was utterly alone.  No Link to act as her backup.  Or protector, as the case may have been.  She found, after fighting the initial beasts off, a vine leading up a wall.  She climbed it with prudence and a dagger between her teeth.  She thought this was much more difficult that Link's sword obtainment. 

Again, her heart did a little dip as she recalled his loss. 

_He's still alive!  _She reminded herself.  She would go back and wait for him again.

Finally, she reached the top.  To her horror, there was a gigantic fire slug awaiting her arrival.  She grabbed her smaller dagger and plunged it into its molten depths, killing it instantly but burning her hand in the process.  Her small brow was furrowed in concentration, focusing anywhere but the pain that had taken over her left hand.  There was a large chest in the center of the block upon which she stood.  It had seemingly come out of nowhere.  She ran her hand across the top and felt the golden encrusted chest.  Determinedly, she pulled the chest open and pulled out its bounty. 

Gasping, she removed the white-sheathed sword.  It was beautiful; the sheath alone was engraved with thick symmetrical lines.  The sword was long and sharp and commanded respect more than any weapon she had ever seen.  It was gracefully put together but clearly powerful.  It was almost too large for her to wield but from the moment she successfully pulled it from that box, it was hers and part of her forever.  The hilt was bronze wrapped with a white, leather grip.  Sakina silently vowed to clean it every night. 

The small girl whipped around, holding her sword at the ready.  A growling animal was approaching her.  It was a white wolfos and it was coming towards her in a way that suggested death.  Sakina was ready.  In three hits, she had rendered the wolfos dead.  Her blade, now shining red with blood, sang to her and she smiled at it, then wiped it in the wolfos fur and left the challenge.

"Congratulations," Heltzaku said, somewhat surprised.  "I suspected you might be able to do it."  Heltzaku seemed to be lying.  The rest of the Gerudos seemed frankly shocked.  A Gerudo with red hair whispered something to Zahmora who smiled and nodded. 

"Thank you," Sakina said, strapping her sheath around her waist.  The sheath trailed to the ground, so she changed her mind and decided she would try something different later. 

"Today, we will have you practicing against Naoll, the best swordswoman of our tribe."  Heltzaku motioned to a woman with golden hair pulled back tightly in a high ponytail.  "Best besides me, that is."  Naoll nodded to acknowledge her inferiority.  What they didn't know about Sakina was that she had practiced swordplay (with wooden swords and sticks) since she was about five.  They expected her to be highly amateur.  In comparison to them, she certainly was, but she was able to keep up.  They practiced the sword until noon.  Naoll found she liked Sakina quite a lot by the end of their primary lesson. 

"Girl, you are one hot and bothered child."  She teased her on their way to lunch.  "You need to learn to control your shots more and place them where the enemy is weakest.  Wild thrusting will only get you so far."

"Will we be practicing more this afternoon?"  Sakina asked eagerly, taking a seat next to Zahmora and across form Naoll. 

"Not today.  For you, it's off to learn the art of arrows." 

"Oh."  Sakina blushed.  "I can barely use a slingshot, what's the chance of me mastering a bow?" 

"If you're going to live with us?"  A woman named Nokomis took a seat next to her.  "It had better be pretty damned good."

"How old are you again?"  Naoll inquired.  "Was it ten?"

"Nine," Sakina corrected. 

"Great Farore, this girl has got a chance more than them normal Hylians."

"Forest-born Hylians too.  What's with these braids, eh?"  Nokomis took a hold of one playfully.

Sakina smiled embarrassedly. 

"Forest-braids, hah!  She will be an interesting one to encounter in a few years."  Zahmora said.

"Oh, I think she's pretty interesting already, Zahmora.  Pretty interesting indeed."  Naoll smiled at Sakina with her orange-colored eyes.

It was later in the evening that Sakina finally was allowed what was called "free-time" which was actually more practice.  She stuck mostly with her sword and Naoll because with arrows she found no luck and the other women laughed, not cruelly, at her horrible aim.  She wasn't used to being the worst at something and she wasn't sure she liked it. 

"Naoll," she finally said, after one of their rallies, "I really need to go to Hyrule Market to the Temple of Time." 

"To what purpose?"

"My friend… Link…." A lump formed in her throat.  "I don't know when he'll come out from behind the wall."

"And Ganondorf said one day he would, did he?"  Naoll chewed on this thought for a bit.  "Well, you'll need an escort, beyond a doubt, at least until I'm convinced it's safe.  Let me carry it over to Heltzaku, eh?"

Sakina nodded, heart sinking for fear of Heltzaku's probable no.  To her surprise, Heltzaku complied.

"If that's what the girl wants to do with her free time, whatever."  Heltzaku waved a hand. 

Sakina beamed, and then looked at Naoll.  "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to waste your free time."

"Eh," Naoll shrugged.  "We can practice there, can't we, love?" 

Sakina smiled even more brightly.  "Thanks!"  Together they set of for Hyrule Market. 

It was empty, devoid of life.  There were a few papers and dead flowers flying over the streets, but beyond that, it was still as death. 

Naoll shivered.  "Don't like this place when it's like this."

"Me neither," Sakina whispered. 

They both ran for the Temple without remaining for long. 

After seeing that the wall was still up, Sakina signed and resigned herself to another rough beating from Naoll.  One thing could be said for Sakina's performance: in increased with every foul rally she had, and it was two years carrying on this way with Naoll that brought her up to Naoll's strength.  But all this time went by, and Link still wasn't there.                          


	7. Hope

(Author's Note: Hey, thanks to my new favorite reviewer, Karlminion.  Haha, you scared me at first when you said I was mean.  Thanks a lot for the reviews.  As to my other reviewers… hey, as long as you're reading the other stuff, I guess I can forgive you.  But Karlminion rocks my socks for now.  Ciao.) 

Naoll and Sakina practiced as many times a day as they could fit in.  Originally, Naoll was simply amused by Sakina's determination, but as the years progressed, she found Sakina was every bit her equal and one day found them being watched by a crowd of their closer companions and a few other interested spectators. 

"Come on, Naoll!  Are you gonna let this little eleven-year-old forest-girl beat you?"  Zahmora egged on jokingly.  The other watchers were wagering on the victor.  None of them had ever seen such a sword fight since that between Naoll and Heltzaku.  Swords weren't the tribe's forte at all, but they were always intrigued by its subtle actions and its loud screaming. 

Naoll found herself locked in a position that she had taught Sakina two years ago.  It was called the Hylian Loss Lock.  The only way one would ever want to be in that position is if one had instigated the lock.  Naoll knew right then that Sakina had her.  Sakina whipped her away and held her sword-tip to Naoll's back.  There was a general murmur and then applause for appreciation of both females' skills.

Naoll turned to Sakina and smiled proudly. 

"The student has surpassed the teacher."  Naoll bowed.

Sakina was aghast at this idea. 

"But…."

"You have defeated me over ten times in sequence, Sakina," Naoll said, striding purposefully towards her pupil.  "And truth-be-told, I've always been partial to the spear."  She threw her arm around Sakina's shoulders.  "To dinner, my child!" 

In the mess hall, Sakina went to get portions for herself and the rest of her table, which was a requirement of any student once they rose through the levels.  She was worried that she had gone too far too quickly, being eleven and beating a thirty-one-year-old at the sword.  At the table, her friends awaited the food and discussed her new accomplishment.

"Honest to Nayru," Naoll said softly, so that her three friends had to lean in to hear what she had to say.  "I think that young Kina is better than the all-mighty Heltzaku."

"For sooth?"  Zahmora grinned. 

"And verily," Naoll nodded. 

"Great!"  Zahmora clapped her hands together and looked towards Heltzaku.  "I've wanted to see that smug look wiped off her face for awhile now, and if young Kina can take it off… heh heh…."

"She'll probably get kicked outta the tribe!"  Kynthia said worriedly.

"Nay, she can't be booted until she's a woman," Nokomis said, looking towards Sakina, who was talking to Saba before coming over.  "And that's five years yet.  And by then she'll probably be ready to move anyway.  She is not meant to stay with the Gerudos.  You've heard her tales."

"Aye, Nokomis has a good point, but… that reminds me," Naoll spoke, "on an evening you will find Kina awaiting at the Temple of Time in Hyrule Market.  She waits for her male friend, Link.  If he is what she says, by the time she is sixteen, he will be available meat for her to take.  Once she has a man, she is permitted to return any time she deems worthy."

Kynthia, Zahmora, and Nokomis nodded in agreement. 

Sakina was on her way back to the table, so the women converted their conversation to other matters. 

"Sakina, you have the gruel.  Good girl," Nokomis helped Sakina distribute it.  "Eh?  Your sleeves are a bit short now, aren't they?"

Sakina nodded, blushing.

"We're gonna hafta get you another sort of clothing, aren't we?"  Nokomis continued.  "That tunic is hardly fit for a Gerudo warrior."

"Yes, we'll get you another."  Zahmora said.  "And if I'm not mistaken, your breasts are coming in?"

Sakina blushed even more.  There had definitely been a little jiggle. 

"No reason to be embarrassed, m'dear," Zahmora laughed, "We're all women around here."  She drank some of her water.  "Eleven years of age, when was your birthday again?"

"Two days ago," Sakina admitted. 

"At twelve I'm gonna insist you get rid of these forest braids.  They're getting' too long, kiddo."  Naoll said, tugging at one.  They reached past her waist. 

"What do you mean?"  Sakina asked defensively.

"You'll need to graduate to one braid.  You ain't gonna be a child much longer." 

"Oh."  Sakina laughed.

"And Sakina," Naoll started, "I'm gonna be busy tonight, so you're gonna need to get yourself to the Temple, eh?" 

"Okay," Sakina said. 

Saba, Misae and Neona, mistresses of the arrows, walked behind Sakina.  Saba bent over and whispered in Sakina's ear. 

"Heard you've mastered the sword.  Hope your archery can say that much in a couple of years.  Come by after dinner and I'll give you something to practice with at the Temple."  Saba clapped her shoulder and walked on.  Misae took the time to ruffle her hair before following.

"Why does everyone play with my hair?"  Sakina asked in a falsely grumpy voice.

"Cause you're our little baby."  Zahmora teased, reaching across the table to do the same. 

"Oho, now, Zahmora!  I thought we were just discussing that she would soon come into adulthood?"  Nokomis grinned.

"Yes, but until then, that's what she is."  Zahmora laughed. 

That evening, Sakina swung by the archery area, where Neona waited for her.

"Saba's busy, but she told me to give you this."  Neona handed her an old bow, a bunch of practice arrows, and a target.  "We're gonna test your skills tomorrow to start a regime for you.  After all, arrows are better than the sword for a lot of things."  Neona said proudly.  "Go on now!  You don't want to be at the Temple for too long, now do you?" 

Sakina left with her arrows and bow slung over her shoulder next to her sword.  The only way she had found to comfortably keep her sheath on was by tying the belt over her shoulder and leaving the sword over her back.  The target was rolled up for easier transportation.  Sakina left the Gerudo village and walked alone into Hyrule field.  She had a flash of memory that she hadn't been permitted to have for two years.  There was too much time spent with the Gerudos at practice.  At night she would have to sleep and nothing else.  Sometimes the old nightmares would come back to haunt her.  Today, she was alone and there was naught but silence.

Her scars had faded from the harsh red to a barely visible white, given time to heal.  However, her memories had been choked every time she wanted to think about them.  Through the field she trumped, tears finally springing to her eyes, something that hadn't happened for two years.  She could cry now.  No one would call her a weakling now. 

She remembered holding a small hand in her own, curling around a small figure in a bed fearful of the shadows, laughing while floating downstream, and carrying a limping figure from the Dodongo's Cavern.  Sniffing hard, Sakina tried not to cry, but couldn't help it anymore. 

_"Link is still alive."  _

She hustled towards the Temple of Time, thinking that today might be the day that he came back from behind that wall.  Today, however, Hyrule Market wasn't empty as it usually was. 

"ReDead," she whispered in terror.  Swallowing hard, Sakina slid past them through the shadows.  They moaned and shifted slowly around the courtyard.  Her heart pounded with fear she hadn't felt for so long.  Their coming must have meant something!  Maybe Link would be back!  Sakina slipped carefully into the Temple of Time and found that the wall was still there.

She dropped her things, furious with herself for getting her hopes up so high. 

"Link… I miss you a lot right now."  She said to the wall.  "Are you on the other side?  Have you forgotten me?  I don't have much time anymore, but there isn't a day… that… I don't think of you."  Sakina moved her hand up to her brand mark.  _Ganondorf will pay, by my hand or yours, I don't care. _ 

There was a rustling sound from behind.  Sakina whipped around and yanked her sword to her aid. 

"Who's there?"  There wasn't a response.  "Show yourself, coward!"  She was more angry that she may have been caught crying than the fact that someone had been spying on her. 

Someone came out from the shadows, dressed from toe to chin in black.  Only the person's eyes were revealed, blue, just like every Kokiri's had been.  Same went for the distinguished Hylians.  Sakina didn't lower her weapon despite a sense of familiarity.  This person was about her height, maybe slightly taller, but that could have been because he/she was dressed completely in black.  On the unknown person's chest was an eye dripping a tear of blood. 

"Sakina," the female finally spoke.  "I thought you looked familiar."

"Who are you?"  Sakina asked, hand shaking.  This person had advantage over her, knowing who she was and not the other way. 

"My name?  You wouldn't have heard it, but I have heard tell of you."  The female spoke quickly.

"Give me your name," Sakina demanded through gritted teeth. 

"Sheik, I am of a dying race of the Sheikah."

"Oh," Sakina slightly remembered Impa, the Sheikah that had taken care of Zelda.  "From who have you heard my name?"  Sakina asked, lowering her sword cautiously. 

"Princess Zelda."  Sheik explained. 

Sakina's mouth fell.  "So she is alive?  It figures as much."  Sakina scoffed.

Sheik lifted her eyebrows.  "I had thought you and the princess were friends."

"I didn't know friends abandoned one another," Sakina spat.  "But I suppose sisters might."

"Wh-what?"  Sheik took a step back.  "Are you implying that the princess is your sister?"

"Or so the all-mighty Ganondorf claims."  Sakina touched her neck again.

"What color are your eyes?  Green?"  Sheik asked, stepping carefully forward. 

"Yes, what of it?"  Sakina stuck her chin out. 

"She said that you had died.  Her twin." 

Sakina laughed, a harsh and unwelcoming sound.  "What?  Was she giving you the rundown of her life?  Great.  While I was being captured, she was enjoying a nice cup of tea with the Sheikah."

"Not quite," Sheik said, frowning.  "She was avoiding capture as well."

"Was she?  That's swell.  I'm glad to hear that she managed all right.  Send her my regards, won't you?"  Sakina turned and picked up her target.  When she looked back, Sheik had snuck out.  Sakina set up her target against the wall and unleashed her fury on it with some poorly placed arrows.  On the bright side, she managed to hit the target every time, even if it never made the bull's eye. 

"Link, will you ever come back?"  She whispered as she left. 

"Come on, Sakina!"  Sabu hit her over the head none-too-gently.  "You'll never be hittin' any deer with a shot like that!"

Sakina was quite frustrated.  "I have trouble enough drawing the string!  Can't I cool it on the aim for now?" 

"No you cannot!"  Sabu shouted in her face.  "Now!  Hit the target in the center!" 

Sakina, shaking with fury, forced her hands to remain still and focused wholly on the eye. 

_FWISH!_

"Better, much better!"  Sabu looked at where the arrow had gone.  It was splat in the middle. 

"Can I go to dinner now?"  Sakina growled.  She was faintly pleased with her progress but more hungry than happy.

"Yes, but I expect you to practice tonight too."

"I will."  Sakina assured her.  At dinner she collapsed next to Nokomis and across from Naoll who was just finishing her stew. 

"How are the arrows goin'?"  Nokomis asked, grinning playfully.

"How do you think?"  Sakina grimaced and wolfed her meal down.  "I've made the total of ONE bull's eye." 

"Hey, one's better than none."  Nokomis said brightly.

"Hah.  Tell that Sabu."  Sakina swallowed her water gratefully. 

"She let you go, didn't she?"  Naoll smiled.  "Obviously, one is better than none."

"Fine."  Sakina tore her bread apart hungrily.  "Oh, that feels better."  She slumped onto her elbows comfortably.  She looked out the window at the position of the sun.  "I should get going."

"Oh, Sakina," Naoll spoke before she left. 

"Yes?"

"Try to get some rest tonight."

"Don't I always?"  Sakina asked curiously.

"You're fighting Heltzaku tomorrow."

Sakina's heart dropped. 

"Oh," Sakina forced a smile onto her face, which felt like plaster.  "Thanks for telling me."

"No prob," Naoll grinned, sensing Sakina's terror.  "Have fun sitting around." 

Sakina left. 

The Temple was empty as usual.  Sheik hadn't returned since her initial visit.  This gave her time to either practice or sit and stare hopefully.  She decided that she liked having Naoll with her to distract her more.  All this waiting alone gave her too much time to think, too much to fear and hate.  Why hadn't Link waited for her?  He had abandoned her.  Zelda had never returned.  Sakina was the one who was left to die.  Did she matter in this mystical equation at all? 

She wiped her eyes and set up her target shakily.  Gods, why had he left her?  He had been her best friend!  She'd lost so much.  But she had gained the Gerudos, which was something.  She nodded to herself.  She wondered how everyone was doing.  Thinking back to Malon, she resolved to visit Lon Lon Ranch before returning to the Gerudo Valley.  Her archery was steadily improving, she noted with some satisfaction.  Before Sakina left, she wrote a note on the pedestal with the three floating jewels with a stray piece of rock.

_Link, if you come out while I'm not here, go to __Gerudo__Valley__.  BE CAREFUL!  Kina _

Sighing, she left the Temple and snuck back out of Hyrule Market past the ReDead carefully.  Her tunic was making her irritated and she was finding difficulty in moving.  When she successfully emerged, she sat down and ripped her tunic to make it more comfortable.  Even her boots were becoming crammed with her ever-growing feet.  Kokiri weren't meant to grow!

"You're not a Kokiri," she reminded herself aloud.  The sun was about to set, so she sprinted up the hill to Lon Lon Ranch, arriving out of breath and sweaty.  She entered and saw Mr. Ingo inside his house eating stew.  She knocked on the door to another building, hoping that perhaps Malon was in there. 

The door opened and a fearful red-head with a face full of acne peeked out. 

"Malon?"  Sakina asked cautiously.

"Sakina!"  She whispered, grabbing Sakina by the arm and dragging her in.  Then, to Sakina's shock, she started hugging her tightly.  "Oh Din's flaming arms!  You're still alive!" 

Sakina nodded, trying not to cry.

"What's going on at the ranch?"

"It's horrible," Malon sniffed, looking Sakina in the eye tearfully.  "Mr. Ingo used to be almost nice… but now… he's not."  She finished lamely.  "Where have you been staying?  There was a decree against housing you!" 

"The Gerudos took me in."  Sakina whispered nervously. 

"They didn't!"  Malon gasped.  "He's a Gerudo too!"

"Yeah, I heard."  Sakina shrugged.  "They don't like him much.  Look, I can't stay long, but I'm here to make a promise to you."

Malon looked hopefully at Sakina. 

"One day, I'm going to save your ranch from that beast you call Mr. Ingo."

"Oh, Kina!"  She fell forward and hugged her again.  "Visit whenever you can, okay?  Just don't come before evening, 'cause Mr. Ingo will be angry if he sees you." 

Sakina nodded, sniffling slightly.  "I'll come back, okay?"  She slipped out of the door and said a hasty goodbye to her friend.  Sakina's heart lifted slightly at having seen her friend.  They had never been particularly close but this change in Hyrule brought them together. 

When she returned to the Gerudo Valley, darkness had already set over the valley.  Sakina feared that she might be in trouble.  She snuck into her rooms, where Zahmora and Kynthia awaited her arrival.

"Agh!  Child!  What took you?"  Zahmora was wringing her hands, and uncanny action for her. 

"Sorry, I saw an old friend."  Sakina admitted.

"Well, you must get your rest!  Tomorrow!  The break of dawn!  You're outside fighting Heltzaku!"  Kynthia insisted.  "What happened to your tunic?" 

"It's too tight.  I had to rip it."  Sakina said, rinsing her face in a water basin. 

"We really need to get you those new clothes."  Kynthia said yawning.

"Sleep, Sakina, sleep," Zahmora threw her playfully onto her bed and pulled the covers over her face.  "You'll need all your strength, dear." 

"What will it mean if I win?"  Sakina asked eagerly, leaning on her elbow.

"That Heltzaku loses.  And that's enough for me."  Zahmora sneered.  "Sleep."  She said again, and blew out their candles. 

The next morning began with the rise of the blood red sun.  Sakina was awoken by Naoll, Kynthia, Zahmora and Nokomis shaking her into alertness.  They led her into the bath chamber, to her surprise. 

"This is a big event," Naoll explained.  "You must be properly prepared." 

They took her hair down and bathed her in lavender-scented water.  When she was done with her bath, she dried herself and combed her hair out. 

"Where is my tunic?"

"We pitched it."  Zahmora said bluntly.  "That thing was old and shredded anyway."

"What?  What will I go out it?" 

"You're not fighting nude, if that's what you're thinking.  I found you an old outfit of mine."  Naoll said.  "And since you're so partial to green, I thought it would suit you." 

Sakina took the loose pants and half-top that wrapped around her back, covering her breasts and tying at her neck.  They gave her traveling boots to wear.  They tied up just to the middle of her calves.  Nokomis tied her hair in a warrior's decorative braid that wrapped around her head.  Sakina felt her throat go dry as she looked out of the window.  The Gerudos were assembled on the practice grounds, sitting eagerly, whispering away.  The Gerudo women took her downstairs.  Sakina turned to Zahmora.

"I don't think I can do this."    

"Yes you can."  Zahmora pushed her outside. 

"But I've never fought in front of so many people!"  Sakina trembled.  "Or in this type of garb!"  The belt of her sword-sheath touched her bare stomach.     

"Don't be a ninny!  Get out there and fight!"  Naoll shoved her outside.  "I fought in that outfit at your age.  You'll do fine."    

Sakina nodded.  "Fine."  But she didn't feel fine.  In fact, she felt as though she might vomit at any moment.  The whispering Gerudos silenced themselves and looked at Sakina with varied looks.  Some of disdain, others with pride, a few with surprise and Heltzaku… she emerged, a splendor in a white outfit embroidered with the Gerudo colors of orange and gold. 

Naoll was required to walk between them and speak.

"This is a fight of competition.  Nothing less than that.  Simply to find who is the best swordswoman among us!  I give you, Heltzaku!  Present leader of our tribe!"  The Gerudos cheered wildly.  Sakina got a glimpse of Zahmora, Kynthia and Nokomis clapping only half-heartedly.  "And I give you Sakina, the Forest-Hylian we have taken into our arms."  There was much more pensive clapping at this thought.  The Gerudos seemed to have such mixed thoughts on her being there. 

"YEAH!"  Zahmora cheered raucously for her.  "That's Kina!" 

Kynthia and Nokomis whistled.  The other Gerudos laughed softly. 

"Draw steel!"  Naoll instructed. She pulled their blades so they crossed.  Stepping away to join the crowd, she cried "begin!" 

_Pace, pace, pace._  There was a rule, Sakina knew, and it was to allow the elder to take first swing, if the combat was only for practice.  

"Hyah!"  Heltzaku struck, aiming for Sakina's belly.  Sakina blocked quickly, very much expecting that type of strike.  Sakina quickly parried, trying to see what Heltzaku's weaknesses were.  Sakina heard Naoll's voice inside her head, though the words did not belong to her.

_"See how she holds the sword more towards her right?  That means that she depends more-so on her left and guards the right-side heavily.  If you strike for the left side, she will be slow to react giving you time to point her heart." _

Sakina nodded to these self-made instructions.  Drawing Heltzaku's weapon to her left side as planned, she got her sword to the warrior's right and, to everyone's amazement, had the tip of her weapon at Heltzaku's breast. 

Heltzaku's eyes were wide.  Sweat dribbled down her forehead.  They had fought for exactly nine minutes, a long rally by most standards, but the fact that Sakina had remained so poised and thoughtful, said a lot about her.  Heltzaku's face transformed from shock to fury, but she forced herself to bow, none-the-less.

"You have bested me," she said.

Sakina returned the bow.  She didn't speak for fear of adding insult to injury. 

Zahmora had grabbed Kynthia's hand and was squeezing it with repressed excitement. 

Naoll walked purposefully over and grabbed Sakina's hand.

"The victor has been named!" 

There was a polite round of applause and murmuring to accompany it.  Heltzaku nodded to Sakina and walked off.  Sakina was grabbed by an eager group of her surrogate mothers. 

"Sakina!  You were brilliant!  BRILLIANT!"  Zahmora was still cheering hours after her initial victory.  "That will make Heltzaku think twice about being cocky!" 

"Archery time," Sabu said, pointing to the sun outside.  "Come on, kiddo."

"Aw, really?"  Sakina was enjoying resting with her friends.

"Afraid so, come on."  Sakina was dragged from inside by Neona, Misae and Sabu.  In the archer's field, she practiced her archery with tips from Neona, adjustments by Misae, and speculation from Sabu. 

"Good, you've been practicing," Sabu nodded in approval.  "I hope you'll practice at the Temple tonight too."

"You know I will."  Sakina ran off with her supplies to the temple.  She passed by Lon Lon Ranch and kept going.  She caught her reflection in the pool outside of the Temple and smiled.  She looked almost Gerudo.  If she didn't have the fair skin of a Hylian, she could almost pass for one.  Once inside the Temple, she practiced her archery and told the absent Link about her success of the day. 

"Oh, if only you could have seen it!  You would be so proud!"  She sighed.  To her surprise, her arrows made the bull's eye almost every time.  Her day was made by that.  She touched the wall and left. 

Malon was waiting for her outside of the ranch, a beautiful palomino horse by her side.

"Ah!  I'm glad you came… Sakina!  What are you wearing?"  Malon giggled, for what must have been the first time in a long time.

"Hey, I think I look good!" 

"You look like a Gerudo child!  Only… too dark and pale."  Malon shrugged. 

Sakina told Malon all about her day with excitement.  Malon grinned at this.

"You deserve it," Malon said after Sakina finished.  "After all that stuff with Ganondorf… how's your neck by the way?"  She whispered. 

"The brand is white now."  She showed Malon.  "Have you seen the castle at all?"

"No, why?"

"It's horrible.  It's broken down and there are ReDead everywhere."  Sakina shivered. 

"Why do you keep going back then?"  Malon frowned.

"I'm waiting… waiting for Link."  Sakina admitted.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I sure hope so." 

"MALON!  WHERE ARE YOU?"  There came angry shouting.

"Oh no!  I have to go!"  Malon turned and ran.  "Come back tomorrow." 

"I'll try!" 


	8. Hormones I

Heltzaku would barely look at Sakina anymore, not that it concerned her really.  Sakina had found a niche that suited her for the time-being.  Her friends made her memories fade while they were around, but every evening, Sakina would have her wounds ripped open as she wandered alone across Hyrule Field in hope of Link's return.  His face burned in her memory, like the brand on her neck.  Sometimes she wouldn't practice for very long at the Temple, instead choosing to think.  On two occasions she had fallen asleep and awoken as a hot poker was being shoved into her neck…. 

Malon and she grew up together, getting to know one another, being the other's salvation.  About twice a week, Mr. Ingo would go off and give Malon and Sakina time alone at the stables.  It was there that Sakina learned to ride. 

"You aren't a natural," Malon giggled, as Sakina fell off of her horse for the fourth time. 

"Really?  What gave you that impression?"  Sakina laughed.  The horse she was trying to mount snorted irritably at her.  "Oh, don't give up, Brownie."  She chided the horse.  It took about five more tries for her to successfully get on top of the horse. 

"Good job," Malon was smiling broadly.  "Let's take a few walking laps around the course, shall we?"

"No, let's just sit here and admire the fact that I'm sitting on top of a horse for the first time."  Sakina said, half-serious.  Initially, she found riding the horse annoying and bouncy.  Within a couple of practices, she found it to be quite soothing and natural.  Malon and she would race around an obstacle course, Malon winning every time, but Sakina didn't mind. 

One time, Sakina took out a few targets and asked if she could practice shooting from atop the horse.  Malon was surprised by this request but complied.  Once Sakina mastered the moving aspect, she had it down pat.  Malon liked watching this for awhile, but eventually wanted to move onto more interesting things.  They would usually ride around the stables until Mr. Ingo was due to return and Sakina would head home on foot. 

"Sakina," Malon said just before Sakina went on her way home one day.  "It's my thirteenth birthday tomorrow," she explained.  "I'm making a cake for myself, if you'd like to come a little earlier and share it with me."  Her blue eyes were wide with hope.

Sakina grinned.  "Oh, I'll be there." 

Upon returning to Gerudo Valley, she was chatting with Kynthia and Zahmora.

"My friend Malon is having her thirteenth birthday tomorrow.  Is it okay if I come back a little later that night?"  She asked. 

"I don't see why not," Zahmora nodded. 

"But Heltzaku might use that as an excuse to-."

"Don't be stupid, Kynthia.  We'll cover for her if anyone asks."  Zahmora rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks."  Sakina spent the rest of the night contemplating what sort of a gift she could bring to Malon the next day.  During a practice rally with Naoll she decided that she could give Malon her old dagger, something to defend herself with if it ever became necessary.  The one from Saria would be nicest, because it was more decorative than her own.

She didn't stay too long for free-time that day.  Sabu told her that she would soon be learning how to shoot off of a horse's back.  They had a gentle old roan for her to use.  Sakina didn't tell her that she had already learned this new sport.  Sakina headed off and practically ran into the Temple.

"It's Malon's birthday today," she explained to the wall.  Touching it gently, she allowed only one tear to fall.  The rest she wiped away before they could go any further.  "It's our birthday in a week.  At least… as far as we know.  Who knows when we were really born?"  Sakina sighed.  "I wish you would come back."  She momentarily recalled one time that Link and Sakina sat alone on top of the look-out point just off of Saria's house.  They were talking about how one day they would do something really outstanding, phenomenal and story-worthy.  _Oh Din, why did we have to be so right?_  

Sakina left earlier, made sure her scratched note was still in the Temple in case Link did leave that day.  Hurriedly, she got to Malon's ranch and snuck in. 

"Hey!"  Malon said eagerly, pulling her sneakily into the barn. 

"Happy birthday," Sakina handed Malon the dagger, wrapped in a white piece of cloth.  Malon opened it excitedly.  "I thought maybe it'd come in handy for you one day."

"Wow, it's gorgeous."  Malon smiled broadly at her friend.  "Thanks so much!"  They hugged again.  Malon's cake was small and delicious.  They sat and talked for a few hours, at least until Mr. Ingo came in to see what Malon was up to.  Sakina hid in a corner, holding her breath and the gift dagger.  Malon started scrubbing the floors with a red face. 

"Glad to see that's what's you're doing.  Heard rumors, you see."  Mr. Ingo breathed. 

Malon looked up curiously but didn't speak. 

"You know that forest-kid?  Guess she's been around.  Getting older or something strange.  Dressed in Gerudo garments."  Mr. Ingo leaned against the wall.  Malon's eyes flickered to where Sakina stood.  "I just thought maybe you were foolish enough to invite her inside."  He trumped over to where Malon stood and picked her up by her hair.  Malon didn't make a noise.  Sakina considered killing Mr. Ingo but thought that might actually be a bad thing, rather than helpful, for Malon at the time.  According to Malon, Ganondorf routinely checked the stables and if Mr. Ingo were absent, Malon could find herself in a world of danger that she undoubtedly didn't need. 

"You may be stupid," he said right in Malon's face, "but you're not _that_ stupid, are you?"  He caressed her cheek, reminding Sakina strongly of Ganondorf.  Sakina's lip curled with fury.  "Answer me, won't you?  Or must you always be so blasted silent?"

"No," Malon whimpered. 

"Good," he dropped her to the floor.  "Finish up here.  Inspections tomorrow.  Mine, not the ruler's."  Mr. Ingo slammed the door behind him.

Sakina counted to ten before talking to Malon again. 

"I'm sorry," Sakina whispered.  "Why don't you just run away?"  Sakina took Malon's shoulder. 

"I c-can't leave the horses.  He doesn't know how to take care of them," Malon's eyes were watery.  "Don't you understand?" 

Sakina nodded, but wished that Malon would love herself a bit more than a few stupid horses. 

On her way out, Malon warned her not to come for the rest of the week. 

"Ganondorf, he'll be around for awhile.  If he saw you I don't know what would happen."  Malon looked at Sakina gravely.  "Thank you again.  That was a fun birthday." 

Sakina forced a smile, still thinking about what she had just seen. 

"Your birthday is tomorrow, eh?  Thirteen?  She's growin' right up before our very eyes."  Nokomis nodded to herself.  Naoll, Sabu, Nokomis, Neona and Misae had come into Sakina, Zahmora, and Kynthia's room to visit for the afternoon.  Sakina was serving tea to the guests.  Her stomach was hurting fiercely.  She felt rather ill but was afraid to say anything.  While the women were discussing other things, she excused herself to go to the toilets.  A few minutes later she came out running. 

She tugged worriedly on Zahmora's sleeve and whispered to her.

"I'm _bleeding!_" 

"Come again?"  Zahmora spoke aloud.  Sakina thought she would die of shame.  Gerudo warriors were not meant to fear.

"I am bleeding," she muttered.

Zahmora, to Sakina's shock, smiled.  "Where are you bleeding?"

"From _here._"  Sakina said awkwardly, pointing.

"She's becoming a woman!"  Zahmora announced to the curious room.  "Quickly, get her a Band of Innocence, won't you?"

Sabu ran out eagerly and Kynthia began giggling excitedly, squeaking about "all grown up" and "a real woman."  Sakina was utterly mystified by the whole situation.

"Your monthly bleeding has begun," Zahmora said, wrapping a motherly arm around her shoulders.  "You are of an age when childbearing is possible." 

"Why do I have to bleed to have children?"  Sakina asked, clutching her belly uncomfortably. 

"Oh, Sakina, it is a gift of Nayru for a woman to have children." 

"That doesn't explain the bleeding," Sakina said, more curiously than crossly.

Zahmora, grinning broadly, went on to explain the facts of life.  Occasionally Nokomis would have her words, which more often than not, frightened Sakina, and when Nokomis would speak, Kynthia would quickly chastise her. 

"She doesn't need to hear all that!  You may do such things, but not all of us do." 

"Oh please, Kynthia.  I'm just trying to lighten things up a bit.  Besides, she should be informed, the poor ignorant kid."  Nokomis shook her head.  "You know, Nabooru was always the best at explaining this stuff."

"I have the Band!"  Sabu burst back into the room, bearing braided twine with an intricate knot tied in the middle.  She bent down and unlaced Sakina's boot. 

"What are you doing?"  Sakina was confused. 

"Assuring that you only get pregnant when you're ready to, kid."  Sabu smiled at her, a naughty look appearing in her yellow eyes. 

"In other words, you take this off when you're ready to get pregnant."  Kynthia explained more smoothly.  "Only when you find a man that will make desired children." 

Sakina was becoming more and more unsure about this whole childbearing thing.

"Or when you are in a position to have kids, like you feel you're ready and whatnot."  Nokomis elucidated for the bewildered Sakina.

Sabu securely tied the knot around her ankle.

"There you are, love."  Sabu smiled at her and handed Sakina her shoe back.  "No more bleeding for you.  Until you take that off, at any rate."

Sakina had to admit that her stomach felt suddenly relieved and the swelling feeling that she had been suffering had gone away.  It was as if it had never occurred. 

That evening she again had to bring to the table meals for her new growth. 

"Mm, that girl looks more Hylian by the day.  'Tis a pity she must be so fair-skinned.  Can't very well pretend she's one of us."  Nokomis leaned forward on the table.  "Especially not with those green eyes and dark hair.  She could almost pass for a forest-kid, but then there's the fact that she's tall and developing."

"The way you eye her sometimes I'd think you were her mother."  Naoll chided.  "And soon you'll be undergoing empty-nest syndrome.  Hers will last quite a bit longer than most…." 

"Hey," Nokomis started defensively.  "I know she's gonna hafta leave us in three years, but can't I enjoy her company while it's here?"

Zahmora ran into the mess hall and took a feisty seat next to Kynthia.

"Did you see?"  She gasped. 

"Where have you been?"  Kynthia said at the same time. 

"Heltzaku's gotta man in her room now!  I guess it's time to start having kids again!"

"What?  How did you see…?"  Nokomis grinned.  "Were you just passing by or did you follow her?" 

"She was arriving with a guy from Kakariko," Zahmora explained.  "So I followed, yeah."

"She'll be announcing it tomorrow, don't you think?"  Nokomis pushed. 

"Probably, if she keeps up with them duties she always goes on about."  Zahmora nodded. 

"Great," Nokomis rubbed her hands together.  Sakina arrived with their platters of food.  "Oh, Sakina dear," she started, "do you think you're gonna be long at the Temple tonight?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet."  Sakina admitted, taking a seat.  "Why?"

"Eh… I just thought it might be good for you to know that soon… the schedules are gonna be a bit… different."

"Does this have to do with me?"  Sakina asked bluntly. 

"For once, no."  Nokomis laughed.  "Look, either tonight or tomorrow, Heltzaku's gonna tell us it's time for us to start bringing men home again."

"What that means is, because you're the youngest, you're going to be getting your own room for awhile so there's more room for the men."  Kynthia said quickly before Nokomis could turn it into something dirty. 

"In essence," Naoll broke in, "we just wanted you to understand what was going on when you got back if there was a sudden uprising of Gerudos on horses.  They're just going to Kakariko to find men." 

"_I _don't have to find a man, do I?"  Sakina was terrified and suddenly stopped eating for the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Good Farore, no!"  Kynthia shook her head vehemently.  "Only once you're a real woman.  When you're sixteen…."

"That's three years yet, kid.  No worries."  Nokomis ruffled her hair fondly. 

When she wandered out to the Temple that night, she had a lot more on her mind than usual.  Trying not to think about Nayru's Gift, she scrambled to the inside of the Temple of Time.  She wasn't expecting the wall to be down and wasn't taken aback.  It was still there.  Thinking of her own growth, she wondered whether or not Link would have grown.  Maybe the Temple kept him from aging.  Sakina thought about this. 

"So you still come here, do you?" 

Sakina whipped around and was shocked to see the owl perched inside the building.

"Well… clearly."  Her memories came back to her of the last time she had seen him.  She swallowed hard as she remembered the pain and fright of the moment.  Her heart was so aching for the loss of her greatest companion.  The loneliness that she usually had for him while being at the Temple had seemed to fade as the years marched on.  "What are you doing here?"

"Me?  Hoot.  Hoot.  Just watching the wall the same as you."  The owl explained, fluttering over to stand next to her.  Sakina took a seat next to him on the floor so she could look him right in the eye.  "He will be coming back, Sakina."

"When is the question."  Sakina sighed, leaning back on her hands. 

"It always seems to be when referring to time." 

Sakina thought that if owls could smile, he'd be smiling right then.

"I guess so.  Hey, I never got to thank you." 

"For what?"  The owl twisted his head.

"Letting the Gerudos take me.  It's been one of the best things that ever happened to me."

The owl bowed his head.  "I fear that time will be ending soon for you." 

"Don't say that," Sakina sighed.  "Why do you have to say that?  'Cause you know you're always right."  Sakina shoved a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"They cannot keep a Hylian.  Ganondorf knows where you are.  When you're older… I don't know what his plans for you are."  The owl hooted softly.  "I hope you will keep your guard stringent."

Sakina nodded.  "I think I have been doing okay."

"I hope you can do better.  Your routine had better change." 

"What?  Why?"  Sakina spluttered.

"It's obvious to me, your schedule and Ganondorf doubtlessly has eyes on you." 

"I can't change it yet!"

"You'll be safe for awhile yet," the owl said soothingly.  "He has no quarrel with a thirteen-year-old."

"He has a quarrel with me for as long as he's alive," Sakina growled through clamped teeth. 

"Caution, do not throw it to the winds.  Shall I take you home?"  The owl changed tactic.

"I've only been here for a few moments."  Sakina said.

"I think Link will emerge in the morning, not the evening."  The owl explained. 

"Oh."  Sakina chewed on this for awhile.  "Do you think he's come out already?"  Terror crept into her heart.  "Oh jeez!  What if I've missed him?!"

"Nay, nay, he's not yet been out."  The owl shook his head.  "I keep watch, Miss Sakina."

"Well, I should pop in to say hello to Malon," Sakina shrugged. 

"Today would be a poor day to do such things."  The owl disagreed.  "No, Mr. Ingo is in a foul disposition and I believe Malon must suffer his anger a day more." 

Sakina's eyes burned with desired tears that she forced away.  "Why do we all have to suffer?"

"I don't know.  That's a very good question, but one I cannot answer." 

The owl took Sakina in his talons and carried her back to the Gerudo Valley.  He told her to start coming at daybreak if she hoped to see Link at all.  Agreeing, she wandered back to her rooms, where a very eager Nokomis paced the room.

"Yup, you were right, Zahmora, oh my goody-goodness.  Men back in the Gerudo Valley!  Can you just imagine?"  Nokomis stopped her frantic pacing when she noticed Sakina had entered the room with a very pensive look on her face.  "Kina, you're wondering about your stuff." 

"Actually…."

"We've moved it into the room at the end of the hall."  Nokomis explained.  "But don't worry, we'll visit you."  She winked.  Zahmora stood and pat Sakina lovingly on the head.  Kynthia looked exasperated that she would now be rooming with the all-obnoxious Nokomis.  She guided Sakina to her room simply to get away for awhile. 

"Don't worry; we'll definitely be in to visit."  She repeated Nokomis' words.  "But the mornings you are going to have to yourself for awhile." 

"Oh, well that's okay," Sakina said with apparent relief.  "'Cause I have to go to the Temple in the mornings now."

"Good, good."  Kynthia said absent-mindedly.  Her hand was constantly adjusting her hair.  There was a definite air about the Gerudos that spoke of giddiness and excitement.  Sakina was the opposite to all of them, downcast and thoughtful.

Here she had allowed herself to again become attached to a group that she would be losing, just like everything else.  Alone in her room, she buried her face into her pillow and released the tears.  Nobody was there, so it was okay.  Everyone she loved was gone.  Everything lost to her. 

_Link… gods above, I do miss you the most.  _She could have sworn that he was smiling at her from behind her closed eyelids.  That was when she lapsed into a dream.

_"Hey Link!  Let's go swimming!"  They were running through the Lost Woods._

_"Okay."  They jumped eagerly into the small pool.  Immediately the duo was soaked.  They laughed and played for hours.  "You know, we're going to be together forever."  Link said.  "Because we're different from everyone else, so we have to be."_

_"Yeah.  Forever."  They lie on the side, soaking up the warm sun from in between the towering trees above.  Suddenly Sakina's body became longer and older, she was now leaning on her elbow and watching Link stare at the sky.  "Forever is a long time, if you think about it."  _

_"It is.  But that's okay because we're best friends."  _

_"I miss you," she whispered._

_He turned to face her.  "I miss you too."  They hugged and suddenly he was no longer in her arms and she was hugging empty air.  Her arms were chained around herself.  _

_"You can hold nothing."  Ganondorf whispered to her.  "I will take it all away."  And he poked her brand with fiery fingers.  She refused to scream again.  The pain was horrible but…._

Sakina sat up, drenched in cold sweat.  She tossed her legs out of bed.  The sun was rising scarlet over the desert colossus outside.  Sakina clamped her hand to her brand.  It still stung.  It hadn't twinged like this in years.  Across from her bed was a looking glass.  She saw that it was red, fading again in color.  _Why would it be red again?_  She asked herself curiously.  _How odd._

Tying her laces, Sakina got ready for going to the Temple alone.  The training grounds were full only of women preparing to leave in droves for Kakariko.  Sakina had no trouble getting by them unnoticed.  Her braid trailed down her back, covering part of the scabbard of her sword.  True to her word, she had cleaned her sword every night, but that couldn't keep the sand from leaving its mark on her sheath.  Its beautiful markings were slowly being scraped away, it seemed.  Even the grip of her sword was permanently darkened with the sweat and dirt of many uses.  The hilt had abrasions that could never be lost.  Sakina wasn't sure if she minded or not.  In a way, the sword seemed to represent her; torn apart slowly by time and irreparable.  _And like it or not, that's the way it's got to be._  Her Gerudo garb was becoming worn with wear and tear of the two years she had kept it. 

Hyrule Field seemed a much kinder place by day.  Sakina was startled by a drove of traveling deer.  A small smile spread over her face.  There was still life out in the land that had been touched by the fiery fingers of darkness.  From the corner of her eye, she noticed a red-headed teenager riding a palomino horse. 

"Malon!"  She cried eagerly.  The day made her feel different, more cheerful, and the sight of Malon riding made her feel free.  "Malon!"  She waved her arms. 

Malon's mouth dropped but quickly formed a smile.  When she stopped by Sakina's side, the bruising around her face was all too obvious.

"Sakina!  I didn't know you came here during the day!" 

"It's a new schedule." 

"I ride in the mornings most days.  Mr. Ingo says I have to exercise Epona for Ganondorf." 

"Epona is going to Ganondorf?"  Sakina said, hardly keeping the anger out of her voice. 

"In a few years, yes."  Malon sighed.  "If only Daddy knew…."

"Don't you ever see your father anymore?" 

"No.  Not since he left all those years ago.  Mr. Ingo won't let me visit."  Malon turned to look over her shoulder.  "He's watching me right now, actually.  In theory.  I think he may have fallen asleep, but…."  Malon lowered her voice.  "I wish you weren't coming out in the morning." 

"I can come back at night too, if you want."

Malon's face relaxed.  "Yeah, that sounds good.  So, will I see you tonight?"

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." 

"Good," Malon tugged on Epona's reins gently.  "Do you think… you think… that maybe… you might be able to go to Kakariko and… see my dad?"

Sakina bit her lip.  "Maybe.  One day."

Malon's face flushed with joy.  "Okay.  Good.  Um… see you tonight?"

"Hopefully." 

Malon spurred Epona's side and trotted away.  Sakina continued to the Temple.  A rain cloud seemed to relentlessly hover over the place.  Sakina shivered as she darted by the ReDead and snuck into the Temple.

"Sheik," she addressed the black-clad female, "I should have known you'd be here." 

"Sa… Sakina?"  Sheik stood hurriedly from the floor.

"The one and only."  Sakina bowed.  "Do you come here every morning?"

"No.  Just about once or twice a week.  Sometimes less.  Whenever I can get out."  A bit of blonde hair was poking out of her costume.

"This may seem like a stupid thing to say," Sakina said, leaning against a wall lazily, "and I haven't met too many Sheikah, but I thought they all had white hair."

"Well, they don't."  Sheik said shiftily, blue eyes moving elsewhere.  "You look like a Gerudo in that."

"That's because I live with the Gerudos now."  Sakina said, watching the wall with little hope. 

"Oh?  Couldn't you find anywhere else to stay?"

"Hm, well… no."  Sakina finished bluntly.  "I don't know how much your type knows about it, but Ganondorf doesn't really want me to be okay-ed anywhere."

"What do you mean?"  Sheik looked back to Sakina.

Sakina tapped the brand on her neck gently and tilted it towards Sheik.  "The mark of a pariah." Sakina laughed harshly.  "It's hard for people to let you in when Ganondorf threatens anyone with severe punishment." 

"Then why did the Gerudos let you in?"  Sheik asked, frowning.

"They don't fear him, or so they say.  But I'm not staying there too much longer, I guess.  Their protection can only go so far."  Sakina shrugged, half-wondering why she was telling Sheik so much.  "How's Zelda doing?"

"Oh, she's all right.  She can't exactly do much with Ganondorf on the lookout for her."

"Hah, isn't that the truth?"  Sakina let out a rugged sigh.  "Sometimes I wonder what any of us really has to do with this.  Sure, Link is supposed to be the Hero or whatever, but is Zelda just the seer?  And am I just randomly here?" 

"Link is the Hero of Time," Sheik explained.  "Zelda is the seer but also she holds the key to the royal family.  You… your role is uncertain.  Perhaps you are just the…."

"Whipping boy?"  Sakina smiled wryly.

"Friend.  The support."  Sheik shrugged.  "I told Zelda that you're still alive.  She inquired as to your well-being."

"Tell her I'm doing all right."  Sakina shrugged back.  "She needn't worry about me.  It sounds like she has her own set of problems."

Sheik wasn't sure whether Sakina was being sarcastic or sincere.

"I also told her," Sheik said more softly, "about your being her sister."  The Sheikah's eyes fell down.  "She wanted me to give you this."  Sheik handed Sakina a ring.  It was just a simple, golden band.  "It was hers, but she wanted you to have it.  And she's sorry," Sheik continued, "that she left you when you needed a friend most." 

Sakina frowned, taking the ring.  She looked at Sheik.  The Sheikah female was hiding something.  Sakina wasn't sure, so she didn't say anything.

"Tell her that I accept her apology," Sakina held the ring in her palm pensively.  "Here," Sakina slipped an arm-circlet off.  Sakina handed Sheik the golden bracelet that she had received as a gift for her twelfth birthday.  "Give this to her from me.  And tell her it goes on the upper arm, not the lower."  Sakina had about five more, so no one would notice that one was missing.  The forest-Hylian didn't want to offend the givers, but wanted Zelda to have something too.

Sheik's eyes smiled at her.  "I'm sure that Zelda would thank you." 

Sakina nodded. 

"And… that ring went on her middle finger.  In case you wanted to know."  Sheik slipped out the door.  Sakina inspected the ring for a moment.  Inside was engraved the Triforce, a symbol Sakina was coming to hate.  But she wanted to forgive Zelda, so she put the ring on.  It was comfortable enough.  Soon Sakina would forget that she wore it.  Sheik never reappeared at the Temple when she was there.                                                                          


	9. Sixteen

"I think men are disgusting," Sakina confided in Malon one evening at the ranch.  They were both fifteen now.  Malon's acne had faded and Sakina wasn't so gawky and skinny anymore.  "Whenever they're in the Gerudo Valley all they do is talk about Nayru's Gift and whatever it is they're so proud of." 

Malon giggled.  "Mr. Ingo sometimes brings women home from Kakariko.  And sometimes there are visitors at the ranch from Kakariko.  I don't know; some men are kind of charming."

"You've been lucky.  All the ones I've met are just annoying."  Sakina shook her head irritably.  She recalled that a few had made passes at her in the mess hall, asking who her man was and so on.  "And they stink."  Sakina added for good measure. 

"Well, I can't attest to that one.  I never get close enough for that to matter."

"And you hang around in a barn all day, so you'd really have no basis of comparison," Sakina said thoughtfully.

"Hey!"  Malon laughed, shoving Sakina. 

They both started giggling profusely when a firm knock came to the door.  Sakina dove into a pile of hay and wheedled deeper in.  Malon said a soft "come in" and the door opened.  Sakina looked through the hay curiously and saw a strange man standing inside.

"I thought I heard you talking," the man said shyly.

"Oh, just the horses and me."  Malon shrugged, looking towards Sakina's stack a few times. 

"Well… um… I was just wondering what… well… if it's okay… if I stayed around for a bit?"  The man wasn't the most handsome of his sort but was cute enough.  Sakina realized who Malon must have been referring to as a charming man.  _He wouldn't be sweeping me off of my feet,_ Sakina rolled her eyes. 

"Oh!  Yes!  I mean…."  She looked towards the haystack again.  "Could… could you wait outside for a second?  I just have to tidy up."  Before the man could say anything either way, she was shoving him out the door.  She closed it behind him.  Sakina burst out of the hay.

"I can't believe you're sending me away for _that _guy."  Sakina joked, shaking the hay out of her hair. 

"I don't know how I'm going to get you out is the problem!  If Mr. Ingo sees you, we're _both_ in trouble!"

"Well, if your man is really charming, he won't have a problem with assisting me out of here."

Malon giggled.  "Okay, I guess we could ask."  Malon opened the door and the man, who had been listening outside, practically fell in. 

"Charming," Sakina smiled wryly.  "I suppose you heard our dilemma?"

"Micol, this is my friend Kina.  Mr. Ingo, as you know, doesn't like when I have visitors, and he doesn't like Kina.  Could you sort of walk out and hide her?"  Malon widened her eyes hopefully. 

Micol was looking from Malon's hopeful blue eyes to Sakina's judging green ones.         

"I…."

"Great," Sakina grabbed his shoulders and started to push him towards the closed door. 

The door crashed open, and Mr. Ingo wildly stormed in. 

"What's going on in here?"  He asked furiously.  "Why aren't you working?"  His eyes were apoplectic with rage.  Then he saw Micol and Sakina.  "Oh, Micol, you're still here.  Were you interested in that horse after all?"  He greased his voice in a business-like tone.

"Yes, but… now I must be going.  I have to… um… go and check with my business partner."

"And who is this lovely young lady?"  Mr. Ingo looked curiously at Sakina.

Sakina glared at him, recognizing an all too familiar look on his face.  He stroked his mustache in what he surely thought an impressive manner. 

"I am a Gerudo fighter," she said smoothly.  "I was on my way to Kakariko in search of a man when I stumbled across Micol here.  He's coming back to the Valley with me." 

Micol blushed, realizing what Sakina was referring to. 

"But I-."

Sakina poked him fiercely in the back to keep him silent. 

"Oh, I see."  Mr. Ingo looked at Sakina a bit longer.  "Aren't you a bit fair-skinned to be a Gerudo?  You actually look _strikingly _Hylian."

Sakina whipped out her sword, causing everyone in the barn to jump.

"Are you challenging my heritage, sir?"  She growled, holding Mr. Ingo at sword-point.  "Because if you are, you are standing on very, _very _dangerous grounds."  Sakina realized that her braid was not helping her look Gerudo at all.  It was a forest-braid.  Gerudos wore ponytails.  But Mr. Ingo had seen enough to convince him not to ask anymore questions.  "And by the way," she continued, "I think your girl, Malon, is it?  She needs to get more of a break.  She's too skinny."  Sakina pushed her sword closer to Mr. Ingo's face. 

"Of course!"  Mr. Ingo squeaked.  "You're right!" 

"I know."  Sakina replaced her sword.  Sakina walked by.  "Come, Micol.  It's off to the best month of your life."  Sakina gripped his arm tightly, fingers sweating.  Mr. Ingo watched Sakina passed and then….

"What's that on your neck?"  He asked quickly. 

Sakina looked back at him, knowing her charade was over. 

"A birthmark."  She looked to Malon, who seemed to know that their nightly rendezvous were over. 

"Interesting shape," Sakina knew that if Mr. Ingo wasn't so afraid of her sword that he would have gone further.  Sakina was more frightened for Malon.  "Your first time to the ranch?"

"No," she growled.  "And if you abuse this girl, it won't be my last." 

Malon closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. 

Sakina knew she wouldn't be going back.  Mr. Ingo would be writing to Ganondorf, telling him all about this encounter.  Malon was soon to experience the worst beating of her life, leaving her bedridden for two days.  Micol would only ever return weeks later to visit Malon in secret.  And Sakina didn't return at all for Malon's safety. 

As her sixteenth birthday drew steadily nearer, Sakina grew more and more silent, knowing that she would be leaving her new home in search of somewhere to belong.  Link hadn't returned and probably wouldn't return in time to do any good.  The Zoras had been frozen and the Gorons had mysteriously disappeared.  Apparently in Kakariko, nearly seven years back, a boy had played some weird song that had destroyed the well. 

_I have to give everything up,_ Sakina realized.  _There is nothing left for me here.  There's nothing I can do._ 

Every day she prayed that Link might come back.  She resolved that her sixteenth birthday would be the last time she would wait, because seven years was far too long a wait.  The Gerudo friends Sakina had were working her harder than ever before, keeping her skills up to scratch.  Kynthia and Zahmora visited her every night.  Naoll visited her more than anyone else.  Nokomis followed her around for a good chunk of the day.  Sabu and Misae were always giving her advice and Neona slipped her extra pieces of bread at supper.  They all knew the day was coming that she would have to leave the Gerudos. 

Heltzaku and her friends had more of a bounce in their step as though they were losing a wart or boil after seven years of bearing it.  No children had been born to anyone in all the years that they had invited men and Heltzaku felt humiliated that she had let the women's hopes up.

"Nabooru said something was wrong with our temple before leaving," Naoll explained to Sakina.  "She never came back.  She thought that's the reason none of us can have any children right now.  Ganondorf _did_ something to it." 

"Speaking of Ganondorf," Zahmora said, sitting next to Sakina while watching the spear practices go on.  "Supposedly Heltzaku received a letter from him the other day.  He said something about you, actually, and recommended that once you hit sixteen that none of us are around.  That sort of makes me want to keep you just to see what he does."

Sakina smiled. 

"Sixteen years old.  I can still remember when she was nine."  Nokomis sighed. 

"Well, come on, that was hardly seven years ago."  Kynthia spat.  "I'd hope your memory wasn't so poor that you'd forget seven years ago."

"Kynthia, won't you just let me reminisce?  You do realize we're gonna be losin' our Kina in two days."

"One," Sakina corrected.  "I'm sixteen tomorrow." 

"See?  One day!  That's even worse!"  Nokomis threw her hands into the air.  "Can I ruffle your hair?"  She pleaded.

Sakina couldn't restrain a smile.  Nokomis took that as an okay and did so. 

In the middle of the night, Sakina lie awake and stared at the ceiling, trying not to think about the next day.  She was going to lose everything, once and for all.  Ganondorf had made sure of that.  Why he'd wanted her to live so long she didn't know.  Maybe it was the eternal suffering she had to endure.  He just liked the sense of it. 

Sakina jerked up suddenly as her door creaked open to admit seven Gerudos.  Naoll, Nokomis, Zahmora, Kynthia, Sabu, Misae and Neona, her friends among the Gerudos.  The last friends she would make.  The last friends she would lose.  Sakina forced herself not to cry.   

"Hey," Naoll was in the front, bearing a small candle.  "We aren't really supposed to do this, but…."

"What's going on?"  Sakina asked. 

"Every Gerudo has her sixteenth birthday celebration before she's sent off to find a man."  Nokomis said eagerly.  "We saw no reason you shouldn't have one too."

"After all," Kynthia smoothed out Sakina's hair lovingly.  "You are one of us as far as we're concerned." 

The women led her into the bath chamber and Sakina saw that they had put rose petals in the water.  After she bathed, the women combed out her hair and put it into a graceful half-braid.  The rest of her hair hung loose around her figure.  She saw that her friends had made her four new outfits.  One was lilac, and that was the one they made her wear. 

"We voted and decided it definitely makes you look lovely," Sabu said, squeezing her shoulder.  They had her wearing two arm-circlets and large hoop earrings.  The other outfits they had created for her consisted of the usual green she wore, a red outfit for extreme temperatures and a blue garment for easier swimming. 

Misae gave to Sakina a newly-crafted bow.  Neona gave Sakina sharp new arrows.  In her traveling pack they had given her food, water, a blanket, her old dagger, and some little pieces of jewelry that each of them had given to her. 

Sakina couldn't stop the tears this time.  The other women, usually so hard-faced, had tears leaking from their own eyes. 

"Oh come on," Nokomis laughed through her own tears.  "Nobody cries at a birthday celebration!" 

The rest of the women laughed at this. 

"Sakina, we're going to run across you one day, I just know it, eh?"  Zahmora punched her arm lightly. 

"Yeah, we'll see each other again," Sakina breathed shakily.  Sitting together in a heap on Sakina's bed, the women talked one last time as a group including Sakina, before the sun rose and Sakina was bid farewell.

The Temple of Time loomed before Sakina.  She didn't want to go in this time.  She knew Link wouldn't be there, just like every other time.  Instead, she sat by the pool and laid her head down on her pack, allowing herself to rest.  She thought one last time upon her lost friend.  He hadn't deserved to go like that.  Maybe he was dead after all.  Ganondorf, the cruel master of Hyrule, in all likelihood had told Sakina that he was alive to torment her more. 

"Happy birthday," she whispered to the Temple sadly.  "Link, happy birthday." 

Her eyes drooped shut with exhaustion from staying awake all night with her friends.  The loneliness she felt couldn't be compared with anything but the pain of the brand on her neck.  No more disappointments.  She had hit rock bottom and further and nothing could draw her out.  She curled into fetal position and half-hoped she would die right there, that maybe, just maybe, Link would come out and tell her she'd had a horrible nightmare, that they were still in the forest and that they both had fairies now or some such nonsense. 

Sleep overtook her body.  She dreamed of Link from times in the forest to times of fear.  __

_I wish you would just leave me now._  She said to the memory.  _Why can you have so much of me while I have only this of you?_  Curled in the position she was in, she remembered curling around Link at nine-years-old, his soft breath in her neck and sometimes on her hair.  But that had been so long ago.  _"We're going to be together forever."_

_Sorry, Link, I have to leave you now.  Or maybe it was you that left me seven years ago on these very steps._

_Boom.  The doors had opened as Link walked in….  Oh Link.  Why did you have to go in?_

_Boom.  The door opened as Link walked in…._

Sakina felt distinctly a shadow pass over her face.  She wasn't fully asleep but close enough that she assumed that it was a small cloud over the sun.  Then again, the sun was always overcast here.  It smelled like a man, a scent she never welcomed. 

Sakina jerked up and whipped out her sword as fast as she could, putting the distance of the weapon between herself and the stranger.  The man was taller than her by half a head with blonde hair back in a ponytail.  His ears were pierced as was common for a male warrior.  She was surprised that he hadn't fought back with the sword that hung loosely in his hand.  His muscles were probably greater than hers, and maybe he knew it.  Large blue eyes looked at her with some surprise. 

"Who are you?"  She asked, backing away carefully. 

"Who are you?"  He echoed. 

"I believe I'm in more of a position to be asking questions." 

He cocked an eyebrow at her and moved his sword so quickly that she barely had time to react.  Their swords were locked. 

"There, now we're even," he grinned. 

Sakina forced her mouth to stay in a grim line.  "I still asked you first." 

"Hm, who am I?"  They paced around one another.

"Oh, a pox on this.  I don't have time for silly games."  Sakina dropped her sword to her side, realizing that this man was probably a harmless jester. 

"What happened to the castle?"  The man asked, motioning over his shoulder.  "It looks like it's been ruined." 

Sakina's eyebrows shot up.  "Is that a joke or have you been out of the country?"

"Not quite the latter and certainly not the first," he explained.  "It's safer to say, I suppose, that I've been sleeping under a rock." 

"Scarcely sounds comfortable."  Sakina nearly smiled but caught herself.  "Good luck pulling the cramps out.  I have to go." 

"You haven't told me why it's messed up!"  The man said indignantly, pointing towards the castle.  He put the sword to her throat.  "There, now you have to answer."

"Hardly," she shoved his sword away with her own.  "Do you know who Ganondorf is at least?"

"Yes," the man said darkly. 

"There you go," Sakina said brusquely.  "He won."  Sakina grit her jaw. 

A fairy shot out of the man's pack.  Sakina's mouth dropped.

"Are you Kokiri?" 

"Yes?"  The man was staring in fascination at his shadow. 

"You can't be!"  She cried.  "Kokiri don't grow up!" 

The man put a hand to where his head stood.  "Um… I've definitely grown.  What do you think, Navi?"

The fairy fluttered towards Sakina and a lump rose in her throat. 

"Navi?"  She whispered. Sakina thought she had cried all the tears that she had left, but apparently there were still more.  "Link?"  She finally managed, unsure.  Sakina's legs felt as though they had transformed into jelly.    

The man stood more upright.  "How do you know who I am?"  He asked defensively. 

"You don't remember me, do you?"  Her lower lip began to tremble.  She dropped her sword with a clatter to the ground.  She clapped her hand to her mouth to keep her lip from shaking so much. 

Navi floated around her head a bit but said nothing.

Link got closer to her and looked worriedly. 

"Kina?" 

Sakina laughed through her hand.  She squeezed the bridge of her nose to keep from crying.

"Sakina?"  Link tried again. 

She nodded, breathing slowly.  Finally, she had herself under control, at least as much as she could for being caught so off-guard. 

"I… I thought… I thought… you were… d-dead."  She swallowed. 

Link didn't speak.  Sakina couldn't take it anymore and flung herself over Link, causing him to drop his own sword as she hugged him.  He squeaked but hugged her back. 

"Almost as tight as Darunia, huh?"  She laughed from over his shoulder.

"Not quite," he said into her hair.  "But good enough for me."


	10. Hormones II

Sakina let go after awhile of just hanging on and wiped under her eyes.  Link smiled uncertainly at her and pat her shoulder awkwardly.    

"What are you wearing?"  He asked, looking at her curiously.  "Where's your tunic?"

"Well, unlike yours, mine didn't grow with me.  And I lived with the Gerudos.  You know who I'm talking about?"  Sakina babbled, torn between excitement and fear to believe that her greatest friend had returned.  

"Those warrior women?"  Link frowned. 

"Yup."  Sakina nodded, surveying Link carefully.  "I can't believe you're taller than me." 

"Haha."  He grinned at her. 

"We should probably leave here."  Sakina said after a few moments of silence.  "But be careful.  There are ReDead in the Market." 

"What?  Where is everyone?"  He was aghast.

"Kakariko."  Sakina shook her head, realizing that he was still nine deep down.  He hadn't been around for all of this.  She knew what it was like to feel so alone that one might collapse.  How frightened he felt, she didn't know.  "Ganondorf… a lot happened while you were gone."  She said softly.  Once they snuck through the dark and nearly empty Market, they stopped in Hyrule field.  "Where are we going, ultimately, do you know?"  She asked.  "I mean, obviously you're supposed to be the hero and stuff, so I just wondered." 

"Yeah… we're supposed to get the Forest Medallion.  So I guess we have to go to the Kokiri Forest."  He was watching her as though he was still trying to connect her to the nine-year-old he had lived with once.  Sakina, feeling extremely self-conscious, looked down and saw the purple she was wearing, was all too aware of her gaudy earrings and the hair that was hanging loose around her back.

"So… I guess we should go then."  Sakina muttered.  He strode slightly behind her.  She removed her earrings and threw them in her bag.  She had never liked earrings anyway.  The piercing had hurt.  Out of her bag she withdrew the brush and started to braid her hair properly. 

"What are you doing?"  He asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair looks pretty down." 

"I can't very well fight with my hair down."  Sakina looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Then why was it down in the first place?"  He strode next to her so he could look her in the face.  Sakina was having trouble remembering who he was.  He seemed like a man now.  Furthermore, he was handsome, and Sakina felt most men, especially handsome ones, to be conceited and arrogant.  A stream of thought was flowing through her confused brain. 

"It's my sixteenth birthday today, Link.  That means the Gerudos sent me out to… um… look pretty."  She finished lamely. 

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."  She finished braiding her hair and replaced her brush in her sack. 

Link fell into silence once more. 

"You're a lot different," he finally spoke.

"Seven years can change a girl.  Not everyone was frozen by time."  She snapped.  When she saw his hurt face, she quickly apologized.  "I'm sorry.  This can't be easy for you.  It sure as Farore isn't easy for me."

They walked in silence for a time, both chewing on these bizarre happenings of now.     

"What's that on your neck?"  Link asked, stepping closer to her.  He touched it carefully.  Sakina grabbed his hand and pulled it slowly away. 

"Do you remember grabbing that sword, Link?"  Sakina asked in a low and cautious tone.  "The one in the stone?"  Link nodded, holding onto her hand as they used to do.  Sakina's heart fell as she remembered how innocent she had once been. 

"Ganondorf was waiting for you to do that.  And his men captured me."  Sakina's face was hardened with memory.  _"It's a pity Link is dead.  He might have told me more."_  Sakina fell silent. 

"What did they do?"  Link asked, frowning. 

"Do you know what torture is, Link?"  She whipped around to face him and squeezed both of his hands, staring at him in the eyes so fiercely that he blushed.  "Four days, Link.  Four days, I was in that castle.  I waited for you!  You never came…."  Sakina wasn't crying, but her breathing was spastic.  "I was only nine.  And…."  She couldn't bring herself to say more. 

Link seemed to realize suddenly what had happened to her. 

"I'm sorry."  He said, looking down.  "I didn't know."

"I know."  Sakina sighed, dropping his hands.  "It's not your fault."

Link walked next to her with a gray face.  He took her hand awkwardly again.  Their hands used to be the same size but now his was larger and squarer.  Hers were the more slender hands of a woman, even if they were the calloused hands of a warrior as well, and he didn't know what to think of it.  He wanted to know what had happened the seven years he was gone.  He could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it properly.  They got to the entrance to Kokiri and the sun was low in the sky, ready to set.

"We're going to have to sleep tonight."  Sakina said as they walked into the tunnel.  "Before we go to find the Forest Medallion."  Sakina stopped abruptly on the bridge.  Link saw her grab the rope on the side as though it were a lifeline and hold on, staring into nothing.  "What were we getting ourselves into?"  She whispered.

"I don't know," Link responded.  Squeezing her hand seemed the logical thing to do. 

Sakina looked back to him with a smile on her face.

"This might have been so much easier if I had known you would return today."  Sakina's voice cracked with hesitancy.  Link's free hand grabbed Sakina's shoulder and he pulled her towards himself for a hug.  She buried her face in his neck, searching for a familiarity that had long ago faded.  She pushed herself away.  "I can't… not here.  We have to go inside."  She released his hand on instinct.  "Are you coming?"  She asked, turning to watch Link as he stared at her in disbelief and confusion.

He nodded and followed her into what once was their home. 

Inside, nobody was outside.  There were dangers that hadn't been there before.

_Chi---chi----chiiiii!  _ 

It was unusual for everyone to be inside at this hour.  The place was gloomy and forsaken.  It was absolutely heart-rending for Link to see.  He thought that he might burst with sadness.  Sakina closed her eyes for a second, wondering at the daunted innocence of this forest.  Shaking herself, Sakina started forward again, an inner-voice remarking sourly on her weakness. 

"I smell Ganondorf all over this one," Sakina growled, withdrawing her sword to tackle a Deku Baba that was twice her height.  "Gods, I can't believe that they got bigger too."  She said with disgust, leaving the stick it had become behind.  Link's house was closest and larger than Sakina's had been, so that was where they went.  

"After you," Link motioned automatically.

"Charming," Sakina said, cocking an eyebrow.  She climbed up the ladder and went into his room.  "Amazing how much smaller it looks now, isn't it?"  Link was leaning on his sword and surveying the place. 

"I guess I really have gotten taller."  Link shrugged.  "I feel so different, Kina, I just don't understand." 

Sakina smiled reassuringly, not knowing what else to do.  Digging around in her pack for food, she came across her green Gerudo garment.  Certainly more suitable for the forest than the purple monstrosity she was wearing.  Though, it was rather lovely….  Sakina shook her head at herself.  Was she becoming feminine?  Would she soon be seeking men?  Ah!  A ghastly thought!  Never.     

"Do me a favor, won't you?"  She asked finally.  "Turn around while I get changed."

Link turned slowly to face a corner.  Sakina took off her boots and pants and switched them quickly.  She had to untie the top at her neck and undo it.  Whipping her braid over her shoulder, she took the green cloth and tied her new top tightly into place.  She turned back and caught Link as he twisted quickly back to face the corner. 

"You were peeking!"  She laughed.  "You little twerp." 

Link smiled wryly.  "I wish I hadn't," he said in a joking manner.  "I thought you were done."  He lied, feeling himself tingling in an odd way he had never before experienced. 

Sakina rolled her eyes.  "It's not such a great deal, I suppose.  You just caught a glimpse of my back, after all." 

But Link was afraid that something was wrong, because now his body was reacting in really strange, confusing ways.  He felt very warm suddenly and all he wanted to do was grab Sakina and kiss her.  Looking down, he suddenly saw that he had reached for her… and it wasn't with his arms.  He sat down quickly to hide it, his face violently red with embarrassment. 

"What's wrong?"  Sakina said, sitting down across from him with crossed legs.  She threw her bag and boots to the side of the room.  "Did you just pee yourself or something?  Gods, I can't imagine how full your bladder must be after seven years of sleeping." 

Link pressed his lips together, afraid of what he might say.  Navi popped out of his pack and began to fly around his head, saying nothing but turning pink every so often, as though she too felt ill.    

"If you need to go and do your business, I'll keep watch if you're really worried."  Sakina couldn't understand what was going on because of his awkward silence.  Navi's odd behavior perplexed her even more.   

"It's not that!"  He burst out suddenly.  "Did you curse me or something for looking at you?" 

"What?"  Her eyes widened.  "No!  Of course not!  I can't do magic."  She crawled over to him.  "Are you ill?"  She pressed her lips to his forehead, like Kynthia had done to her when she was sick.  "You feel warm, but nothing exceptional.  Maybe too much sun in one day…."  She saw that he was looking in horror at her.  "Link, tell me what's wrong.  I have potions in my pack if you're burned somewhere or something.  I can't help you if you stay so quiet.  Has my face changed color or something?" 

"I…."  Link swallowed.  "I'm having some odd… urges."  He finally breathed. 

"Like?"  Then her eyes widened, and to his utter astonishment, she burst out laughing.  "Of course!  You've gone from nine to sixteen in what you think is a day!  Gods above, help me, I'm sorry…."  Sakina then blushed. 

"It's okay then?"  He breathed, unfolding his legs slowly.  Sakina couldn't help but look, but a fire had come to her cheeks as well.  Navi, knowing suddenly what was happening, buried herself back in Link's pack. 

"It's perfectly natural.  You just can't… be sharing this sort of information with everyone.  You're lucky I'm your best friend or I might be horrified." 

"So what's happening?  And how do I make this go away?" 

"Before I explain anything to you, think of a bearded lady from Kakariko kissing you."  Sakina had heard so much about the male version of Nayru's Gift that she felt like she was almost an expert, except she had never _seen _anything.  She watched Link's face contort in disgust and he fell back down.  "Okay, you're ready to hear this, I think."  So, a few minutes later, she had gone through the matters of the wild with Link, explaining things as little as she had to.  Feeling kind of stupid, Link grinned goofily at her. 

"Sorry," he said. 

"It doesn't matter.  I trust you to be a good boy, unlike anyone else."  Sakina yawned.  "All right, there isn't enough room on your bed for us both, so I'll take the floor and you can have the bed." 

Link's eyes were wide.  He was sort of afraid to sleep alone.  In the past, when he and Sakina shared a bed, he felt safer at night.  He watched Sakina spreading her blankets out on the floor and curling up alone.   

"I think there's enough room on here," Link said pitifully from his bed.  "For both of us, I mean.  And I have a big enough pillow for both of us." 

"There wouldn't be very much room," Sakina propped herself on her elbow to look at him.  "I'm fine down here, don't worry about it.  I've slept on much harder surfaces than your carpet and my blankets."  She winked at him.

"Please," he finally said.  "Can I at least sleep down there with you?" 

Sakina was shocked by this request.  She very much hoped that this was the nine-year-old inside of him speaking and not the hormonal sixteen-year-old.  His blue eyes were so hopeful that she couldn't say no.  After all, she had nearly lost him.  She never really wanted to let go of him.  Losing him again would be terrible, something unthinkable. 

"Oh, all right," she pat the ground next to her.  "Pull up some blanket." 

Link came down with his pillow and curled up next to her.  She took his hand and held it until they both fell asleep.  She awoke early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, from an old nightmare involving a red hot poker and a laughing face.  To see Link lying beside her, rounded next to her, she felt a great sense of things being almost back to normal.  She bent down and kissed his cheek, wanting to clam onto him and never let go.  But she simply sat by the window and watched the stars.

"He is so lazy, you know."  Navi squeaked from the windowsill.  "Always sleeping."

"Teenagers do that."  Sakina voiced, surprised that Navi was speaking again. 

"He just slept away seven years.  I thought that he'd be all over being awake, but no."  Navi flew around indignantly.  "How is it you two grew up?  It doesn't seem proper that Kokiri children should grow."

Sakina sighed and leaned her head against the window's frame.

"We're not Kokiri," she said finally.

"What?"  Navi squeaked. 

"We're Hylians, but we were raised in the forest."  Navi fell to rest again, watching Sakina with fascination.  "Ganondorf told me and a few facts and sources confirmed it."  Sakina blinked as a shooting star flew through the skies.  "I've never seen one of those before."

"What?"  Navi asked hurriedly.

"A shooting star.  Can you believe it?  I finally get a wish when everything I wanted has come back to me but innocence.  I seem to lose at everything, don't I?" 

Navi fell silent, not moving at all but watching her pensively. 

"Sometimes I feel shackled to my past."  She looked to Navi.  "The past where I lost this…" she motioned to Kokiri.  "And my purity.  Now I know what trouble is and what shadows feel and the tears leave emptiness behind." 

"You really have changed," Navi's tone deepened softly.

Sakina smiled wryly as she kept the tears at bay.  "Yeah, well… sometimes that sort of thing happens.  I'm just afraid to lose…."  Sakina turned to look at Link's softly breathing form.  "I don't want to wake him up."

Navi shook her wings.  "Since when has shouting even woken him?"

"That's true," Sakina chuckled.  Then she sighed again.  "It's almost more stressful to have him back, honestly.  Losing him again would be more than I could take." 

"You don't have to worry about that, Kina,"       

There was shifting behind her as Link scooted over to be next to her. 

"I won't leave you again," he said confidently, putting an arm around her waist. 

"I wish I could believe that."  Sakina took his hand off of her stomach and held it instead. 

"Will you tell me more about being a Hylian?"  Link asked. 

"So we did wake you."  Sakina laughed softly.  Sakina took his finger and put it to her Triforce brand and began to tell him about four days in captivity.  She didn't look at him at all during this story, instead focusing her blurry eyes on the starry heavens and finished with how the Gerudos found her at last. They didn't speak for a long while.  In fact, they barely moved until sunrise when it was time to find the Forest Medallion.  Packing up in silence, they ate a light breakfast and hurried to Saria's house.  Outside of it stood Henno, throwing punches at an invisible enemy.  He turned without looking and threw a punch directly at Sakina, who blocked it instinctively.

"Oh miss, I'm sorry!  Please don't hurt me!"  Henno groveled.

"Don't worry, Henno.  I wouldn't hurt you."  Sakina rolled her eyes. 

"How do you know my name?"  He backed away carefully. 

"Doesn't matter," Sakina sighed, feeling suddenly lonely again.  "Is Saria home?"

"N-no…."  The Kokiri boy stuttered.  He was half Sakina's height and was frightened of her.  "No!  She said she had to go to the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods." 

Link and Sakina looked hurriedly at one another and sprinted away. 

"All this temple stuff....  It seems to fit together somehow."  Sakina muttered as they raced to the Lost Woods.  "The Spirit Temple has Nabooru, the Temple of Time had you… now Saria is stuck in the Temple of Forest or whatever."

The Lost Woods was a tricky sort of a place that never stayed quite the same, especially not when the wanderer had a feeling of urgency.  When the two entered, they knew they had to clear their minds and ask the woods for help.  A calm mind always found what it sought in the Lost Woods.  They felt themselves being gently pushed a direction and they followed without hesitation.  A few tunnels later, they found themselves face to face… more like face to stomach… with Mido.

"Halt!"  He put his arm out.  "None can pass here!"

"We can, Mido."  Sakina growled.  "We need to get in there."

"Saria said no one could go by!"  Mido said uncertainly, wondering how she knew his name.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't count on needing rescuing.  But she does, so get out of the way."

"Kina," Link grabbed her arm.  "Just tell him who we are." 

"Fine," she got down onto her knees and looked Mido square in the eye.  "Do you remember the fairy-less duo?"  Her heart almost started bleeding again, remembering when Mido was her greatest problem.  He seemed almost trivial now.     

"They're dead," Mido said without much conviction.  "They left the forest.  They can't be alive."

"Say hello to your two best pals," Sakina motioned to herself and Link.  "Sakina, that's me, and Link, that's the rather dashing fellow standing behind me.  We need to get in there if your forest has any hope of going back to the way it was."

"You can't be!"  Mido cried.  "They were Kokiri and Kokiri never grow!" 

"Well, we aren't Kokiri.  We were just raised here."  Sakina explained quickly.  "Look, Link, we've really got to get by, can't we just knock him out or something?" 

Link shook his head and pulled out his ocarina. 

"This doesn't seem like a good time to pull that out."  Sakina sighed exasperatedly. 

He started to play a tune that she had forgotten a long time ago.  Once, when Saria, Link and Sakina were playing in the Sacred Meadow, Saria had taught Link how to play it on her ocarina.  Sakina tried to learn too, but kept messing the fingering up and ultimately gave up.  But the tune stuck with her.  Mido stared at Link in amazement.  

"You really are Link!"  He gasped.  He stepped out of the way of the tunnel.  "Saria needs help?"  His face was chalk-white.  "You'd better get in there quick!"

"Good of you to notice."  But Sakina and Link wasted no more time in fleeing into the Sacred Meadow's entrance. 

There was a tramping noise that seemed unusual for such a place.  To both teenagers' horror, there were large monsters walking back and forth between the hedges and ledges leading to Saria's meadow.  Sakina groaned and tugged out her bow. 

"What are you doing?"  Link tugged on her braid. 

"Shooting it."  She whispered.  "Don't distract me.  I have a plan."  She shot the large creature right through its thin armor and it collapsed groaning to the ground.  "We have to get on top of those," she motioned to the ledges.  "Give me a boost up."  Link wasted no time in arguing and lifted her so that she could climb up.  She dangled over the side with her feet secured around the other side and gave Link a hand up.  He couldn't believe how strong she was.  They sat on top of the ledge and saw where they needed to go. 

"There are so many of them," Link breathed, looking down at all the large monsters.  They carried spears but looked pretty dull and witless.  It was unlikely they would notice Sakina or Link as they hopped from ledge to ledge.  They successfully evaded all of them until they mounted the steps to find the largest monster of all.  And it carried a club that shook the ground. 

"Holy crap," Sakina knocked her arrows quickly, trying to keep her feet steadily planted on the ground.  "Hope he'll hold still long enough to let me kill him."  And she shot, but all it did was make him stamp in pain.  Biting her lip she replaced the arrow and shot again.  The monster was even more furious and started howling.  One more arrow took the great lug down.  When he fell, Link and Sakina nearly followed suit.  Link and Sakina grabbed onto one another for support, looked at each other, let go and ran up to the Meadow.

"That's the Forest Temple," Link muttered, pointing upwards.    

"Ooh, how are we going to get up there?"  She looked at the ledge.  "We've never been able to reach that.  Unless we get rope or a hookshot or something, we never will."

_Fwish._ 

A black blur fell through the air and landed softly beside them.

"Sheik!"  Sakina cried in astonishment.

The Sheikah looked reasonably surprised.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to teach Link the Minuet of Forest."  Sheik said in a business-like tone.  Pulling a harp seemingly out of the air, Sheik played the tune a few times until Link picked up the tune.  "And in Kakariko, you will find your hookshot."  Sakina looked at Sheik's right arm and saw a little circular bulge.  Immediately, she started twisting her ring and thought to herself.  Sheik looked down at that and her eyes smiled before she threw down a powder and with a crack, she was gone. 

"How do you know Sheik?"  Link asked, and Sakina stared pensively at the spot where Sheik had stood. 

"Oh, I met her waiting around for you."  _It would make sense if she were Zelda…._  Sakina thought quietly.  "Well," she snapped out of her reverie.  "I guess we'd better start back that way."  She jerked her thumb unhappily over her shoulder towards the ever-pacing monsters. 

"No, we don't have to walk," Link smiled.  "At least, we shouldn't have to, if Sheik was right."

"What do you mean?"

"She taught me a warp song the first time we met.  In the Temple.  It's the Prelude of Light."

"How will I warp with you?"  Sakina groaned.

"My clothes come with me, so I think if you were making contact with me, it'd work." 

"So, I have to drape myself over you like a tunic?"  Sakina joked, throwing her arms over his shoulders and linking her hands at his chest.  "Play away, Mr. Hero."

Blushing, Link played the Prelude of Light and they felt themselves buzzing.  It took only three seconds for them to materialize in the Temple of Time.  Sakina withdrew herself from Link as he replaced his ocarina in his sack.  They went to Kakariko Village, a place that Sakina hadn't been to for a long time.  It had changed, and certainly not for the better.  Everyone that had survived from Hyrule Market lived there now.  

Sakina felt Link stiffen next to her.  Though Sakina wasn't surprised at the downcast and gloomy town, Link didn't know what to think.  First Kokiri had been mutilated but the spirits of Kakariko had once seemed nearly untouchable.  The mood was so depressing that Link felt his heart take a turn. 

"Come on, let's find this hookshot."  Sakina urged.  A man in dirty, torn clothes with a stubbly beard sitting desolately against a wall looked up at her after she said this. 

"Dampe's hookshot?"  The man said.  Sakina realized that this man was hardly older than she was. 

"What do you know about it?" 

"Well, when I was younger I used to hang out in the graveyard.  Before Dampe died, I mean.  He found a hookshot before dying.  You could try him."

"He's dead.  What good would that do us?"  Sakina asked bluntly.

"Visit his ghost in his grave."  He said.  "I'll lead you."  The man got up and grabbed Sakina's wrist, tugging her in the direction of the graveyard.  Link had to run after the pair of them rapidly, lest they leave him behind.  Sakina wasn't sure if she approved of this man's style.  She didn't take well to being grabbed like that.  Besides, she knew the way to the graveyard. 

Inside it was as though there was a permanent black cloud over the place.  The boy didn't release Sakina's wrist, even when they had reached Dampe's grave.  If anything, his grip had tightened, as though from fear.  Link caught up to them, breathing a bit harder than usual.  The boy was pointing to the grave with his free hand. 

"You'll have to race him for it," he said.  "And he'd never give it to a girl." 

"What?"  Sakina was offended. 

"You can't challenge a ghost."  The boy laughed.  "Even Dampe knew that, and he lived with 'em up until he became one." 

"I'll go," Link said softly, already moving the marker out of the way.  "You wait here, Sakina, I'll be right back."

"Link!"  Sakina objected, just as Link disappeared down the hole.  She watched for a few moments until the headstone moved itself back into place.  Then she looked to the man.  "Thank you for leading us here.  Will he come out through the same place?"  She asked calmly, knowing what this man was thinking as he looked her up and down.  

"No, he'll come out of the old windmill, if he survives." 

"Okay.  I'll go and wait for him there."  She raised her eyebrows as he held determinedly onto her wrist.  "What are you doing?"

"You're a Gerudo, aren't you?  Don't you need to get pregnant or something?"

"No to both."  She snapped, wrenching her hand away from him. 

"Then why are you dressed like one?"  He asked, taking a step towards her. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was raised by them.  So I know how to fight pretty well, sir."  Her teeth were shut as she said this to him as coolly as she could. 

"Well," he said continuing as though she had not just turned him down, "I need payment for my services."

"Oh come on, you don't think that we could have gotten advice for free?"  Her cheeks were getting warm.  "I see you're not well-off.  How much money do you need?"

"I wouldn't take a lady's money."  He said, eyeing her eagerly. 

"But you would take her dignity?  Wank off, you creep."  She marched away.  Before she knew what was happening, he was on top of her.  And it wasn't long before she had him on the ground with her sword to his gullet.  "You will _never _jump on a woman again.  Do you hear me?"  She hissed, right next to his face.  He nodded, looking pale.  She stood and walked away.  He scampered off to Dampe's hut. 

The lady who was allergic to cuccos was standing by the old windmill. 

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" She squinted at Sakina.

"I highly doubt it."

"All right."  She continued to smile, unfazed by Sakina's cold reaction.  "What are you doing around these parts?" 

"Waiting for my friend." 

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

"You're pretty buff," the woman flexed a muscle to emphasize her point. 

"I'm buff enough," Sakina said smoothly. 

"Not too many men would be racing for a buff girl.  Why do you do it?"

"It's their loss either way.  I don't really care to have men pursuing me."  Sakina grunted. 

"Wow, really?"  Her eyes were wide.  "You _are_ a Gerudo then."

"No, I'm not."  Sakina stared at the woman as though she were the oddest sort she had ever met.  "Goodbye."  And she waltzed up to the windmill, wondering at the woman's peculiar behavior. 

Sakina got inside of the windmill and glanced up to see that there was an opening in the wall further up.  A man sat in the corner playing some bizarre contraption furiously.  She paced over to him and said a quiet hello.

"Hello?  Hello?  Who says hello anymore?  Huh?  It's all trivial!  All of it!"

Sakina didn't say a thing. 

"Say, you didn't know the boy who shut this thing down, huh?" 

Sakina shrugged. 

"This tune!  Gah!  It ruined everything!  EVERYTHING!"  His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth permanently turned downwards.  "Listen!  Listen to this accursed song!  Hah!"  And he played it about twenty times in a row.  Sakina thought she would go berserk listening to it.  No wonder this guy was psycho!  If he played nothing else all day, there'd be nothing else for him to become. 

"Sakina!"  A voice came from the ledge above.  "I've got it!"  Link jumped down. 

"The tune!  Agh!  The tune!"  The man raved. 

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"  Sakina muttered, dragging Link by the sleeve.  Her head was pounding with the tune.  It had become a brain worm.  Keeping her jaw firmly clamped shut, she refrained from humming the tune at all.  They walked down the steps and started to leave Kakariko.  "Oh!"  Sakina slapped her forehead.  "We have to find Talon!  I promised Malon I would!"

Link turned scarlet at mention of Malon's name, and Sakina felt her stomach burning.  Envy?  Maybe, she certainly hoped not.  Link was allowed to have fancies.  Besides, Malon was her best friend other than Link.  Knocking on every door they passed, they looked for Talon.  Finally, they heard snoring that seemed to hint where he was.  His beard had taken on streaks of white and his face looked aged with worry. 

Sakina poked him into alertness.

"Whoa!  What now?"  He roared.  "Can't a man get some sleep around this dump?" 

"Mr. Talon, do you remember me?"  Sakina asked softly.  "I'm Malon's friend, Sakina."

"You… you know Malon?"  He rubbed his eyes.  "Have you seen her lately?"

"Not for awhile."  Sakina said.  "She wanted me to come in to tell you she was all right." 

Talon sighed.  "She's sixteen now, she is.  Beautiful, is she?"

"Yes," Sakina smiled. 

"I'd like to see her."

"Maybe you can."  Sakina said thoughtfully.  "Link," she turned to face him.  "We have to save Malon." 

"How?"  Link tilted his head.

"I don't know yet.  But let's go."

Talon watched them through misted eyes looking confused.  Before he could say a word, the friends had left the cabin and were fast on their way to rescue Malon.

Lon Lon Ranch looked as sad as ever.  When the two companions entered the ranch, there was hardly a sound except for an occasionally whinny from a horse.  Malon's usual humming wasn't heard anywhere.  Sakina was hardly surprised, but Link looked devastated. 

"In here," Sakina motioned to the barn door and they snuck in.  Inside stood Malon, eyes wide as though off in another world from her imagination.  "Malon," Sakina ran forward and grasped the girl tightly. 

"Sakina!  What are you doing here?"  She breathed shakily into Sakina's shoulder. 

"Link… he's back!"  Sakina released her red-haired friend.  Malon looked in awe at Link, eyes clearly moving up and down his form curiously.  Sakina really felt something awful churning away in her stomach at this encounter, so spoke again.  "We spoke to your dad.  And we're here to save you."                                                                                

"Daddy?"  Malon's gaze snapped away from Link.  "Is he all right?"

"He misses you.  But yes, he's fine."  Sakina smiled supportively. 

"I can't leave Epona.  Not now.  Ganondorf is going to take Epona soon.  I can't let her be hurt…."  Malon's eyes watered.  Link, to Sakina's surprise, spoke.

"I hear that a man's pride is in his belongings.  Perhaps I could challenge the owner of this ranch to a gamble."  Sakina stared at Link in wonder.  He had never sounded so mature and… _manly _before.  Even his mentality had gone to age sixteen! 

Malon's eyes flashed.  "Yes!  Of course!  Mr. Ingo _would _fall at that!"  Before Link or Sakina knew what she was doing, Malon had grabbed Link's shoulders.  "Go out there, ride Epona for awhile.  He'll charge you, but it should work.  If you're good enough, he'll race you for money!  Nobody ever loses to him.  If he lost… then he might just give up!" 

"Sounds iffy to me.  Link hasn't ever ridden before.  And you saw me on a horse the first time."  Sakina said awkwardly. 

"We have to try," Link said boldly. 

Malon clasped her hands together.  "Okay!  Good!  Now go!" 

There was a window through which Malon and Sakina stared at Mr. Ingo in all of his finery.  He was wearing a velvet, red jacket and black riding pants and shiny riding boots.  At his throat was a bunch of lace and in his hand a whip.  A cap was perched jauntily on his egg-shaped head.  Link looked positively rugged next to him, with his forest clothing and the sword and shield on his back.  Sakina was crossing her fingers hopefully.  Words were exchanged between Mr. Ingo and the teenager before money changed hands and Link stood in the enclosure.  Epona trotted eagerly towards Link.  After petting Epona's head for a bit, Link hopped on.

"He," Malon started, "unlike you, _is _a natural."  They watched in awe as Link trotted around the fence, jumping over gates as though he had been doing so all his life.

"Yeah.  That's kind of unfair." 

"He's sort of like a knight," Malon sighed.  "Without the shiny armor." 

Pursing her lips, Sakina tried to think of something to say.  "How's Micol?"

"Oh," Malon blushed, "he wants to get married."  She giggled.  "But I said not yet." 

Inaudibly, Sakina released a nervous breath.  Then she frowned deeply, wondering why she cared so much whether Malon felt romantic feelings for Link or not?  A nasty little voice chided her in her ear.  _You like him that way, don't you?  You want him all for yourself. _

_He's just a friend.  _She thought back to the voice angrily. 

Link rode over by Mr. Ingo who said something to him.  Link nodded and soon both he and Mr. Ingo were on horses, outside of the fences.  And off they went!  Malon grabbed Sakina's hand fretfully.  Link, however, was riding a much better steed and seemed to have an ability that Mr. Ingo just didn't have.  The first round went to Link, hands down.  Both girls burst into excited laughter, hugging one another.  As Mr. Ingo stomped furiously on the ground, purple in the face with fury, he said something to Link that he agreed with.  Again, they raced around the gates.  Mr. Ingo was trying to shut Link out but was failing dismally.  Soon, Link had won again.  Mr. Ingo screamed at Link and ran out of the enclosure, shutting and locking the gate. 

"Aha!  See him get out of there with that horse!"  He was ranting madly. 

Malon and Sakina ran out just as Link was jumping the fence right in Mr. Ingo's face. 

"Kina!"  He reached down and grabbed Sakina around the waist, pulling her up into his lap.  Malon was beaming and Mr. Ingo was positively sobbing.  Leaning off to the side so Link could see, Sakina grinned and waved goodbye to her friend. 

"You did it!  You did it!"  Sakina laughed, kissing Link on the cheek.  "Brilliant, talented boy!"

Link was blushing and laughing softly.  Epona whinnied it what must have been triumph and rode to the forest as though with feet of air. 


	11. Sweat

(Karlminion: I hope that if you received my series of e-mails you weren't frightened.  They were my only way to respond to your reviews.  If you didn't get them yet, when you do, now you know.  Don't worry, there aren't fifty billion or anything.)

Link held onto Sakina with a bit more than a friendly feeling as he played the ocarina again.  He didn't want to admit to her that he felt strangely about her because he thought she might be angry.  Sakina forced her skin not to tingle as his fingers gently brushed her flesh.  Torn between loving him and loving him as a friend, her mind was battling.  _Of course, _she thought, _it's only natural to react like this.  You haven't seen him seven blasted years.  Your mind is bound to be over wracked with Nayru's Curse._  She was disgusted with her own thoughts. 

They arrived in the Sacred Meadow at a point facing the entrance to the Forest Temple.  Link took out his hookshot, grabbed onto Sakina, and pulled them up into the Temple.  Upon arriving, they were attacked by two howling Wolfos.  Together, Link and Sakina killed the Wolfos, hearts hardly pounding from the effort. 

"Pathetic," Sakina rolled her eyes and pushed open the door.  "Oh great," she jumped slightly, "a spider, just what we need to give us a bit of nostalgia, huh?"  She teased.  She shot the spider with a well-placed arrow, but another soon followed.  Before she could do a thing, Link had shot it with his hookshot. 

"Sorry," he murmured as she stared in wonder at him.

"Why?  That saved one of my arrows!"  She joked.  Inwardly, she couldn't believe that his reflexes were still so good.  While she had practiced for seven years, he was easily keeping up with her while having only slept all that time.  His muscles had grown as though he had exercised in his dreams. 

Inside the central room were four candles.  One green, one orange, one purple, and one blue.  The room was overgrown with vines and had a very solemn air about it, but felt almost stale as though a dark _something _had breathed death into the place.  Once they entered, staring in wonder at the elaborate Temple walls about them, the candles seemed to giggle. 

_What a silly thought.  _

But it wasn't.  The flames took flight, changing into ghosts, or Poe's, and flying in opposite directions.  Navi was berserk, flying around like a bat out of hell. 

"The flames!  They aren't supposed to leave!  Oh no!  Oh no!  The Poe Sisters have stolen the flames!  Oh no!"  Navi was flashing spasmodically and it would have been comical if not for the situation.

"Round 'em up?"  Sakina said, looking to Link. 

"Yes, yes, yes!  Get them!  Kill them!"  Navi screeched. 

"Whoa," Link backed away from his frantic fairy.  "What should we do?  Stay together or split up to get the job done faster?" 

Sakina wanted to say "stay with me!"  But her mouth betrayed her heart and spoke.  "You get the green and orange ones; I'll get the blue and orange ones."

"I thought I had orange."

"Right.  I meant the blue and purple ones."  Sakina said, shaking her head.  Sakina turned to Navi.  "I assume the candles will come back once the Poe Sisters have been throttled?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"  Navi was already flying towards the door through which the orange one had escaped.  "Move, Link, MOVE!" 

"Wait a second, Navi."  Sakina breathed deeply.  "We'll come back here after both our Poe's have been killed.  If we come back and one of the other's candles aren't lit, go and help?"

Link nodded, hard-pressed to speak. 

"Well, merry meet and merry part."  Sakina grabbed Link's forearm, as was Gerudo way to greet and say farewell to one another.

"Until we merry meet again?"  Link tried. 

"You've got it."  Sakina grinned.  With a fleeting glance in his direction, Sakina went to track down two very naughty Poe Sisters. 

"Oh Forest-Girl!"  The purple one teased.  Her name was apparently Joelle, but Sakina refused to share her own name with this feisty little spirit.  She remembered telling Beth, and that had been enough.  _Kina!  Kina!  Sa-Sa-KinAA!_  Beth had chanted while blowing raspberries in her direction.  It was almost enough to make Sakina want to drop her name and get a new one.    

"Won't you just _die?_"  Sakina knocked an arrow and shot the portrait of Joelle.  Joelle shrieked and reappeared outside of it. 

"You've made me mad, Forest-Girl!" 

"Likewise, Poe-Bitch."

"Gah!"  Joelle flew at Sakina and knocked her over.  Sakina dropped her bow and withdrew her sword as fast as lightning.  Soon she had the sword rammed through Joelle's translucent belly.  "No!  NO!"  She screamed and disappeared. 

"And that takes care of you.  You nutcase."  Sakina growled, gathering her possessions and getting back to her feet.  She toed Joelle's dress with a disgusted look on her face.    

"Kina!"  Link burst in.  "Did you find the purple one?" 

Sakina looked towards a fallen garment suggestively.

"Oh."  Link blushed.  "I got back and there was still a flame missing."

"Well, I took care of it."  Sakina said a bit huffily, rather embarrassed that Link had managed faster than she had.  "Thanks for the thought, though.  Where did you get that bow?"  She noticed that Link was carrying a handsome, oak bow with intricate carvings. 

"Found it in a chest."  He grinned.

"And you can use it?"  She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah."  Link nodded.  "Pretty well." 

Sakina wished that she'd had his talents while living with the Gerudos.    

When they re-entered the room, all of the candles had been relit.  There was an odd mixture of eerie and pleasant feelings swirling about the room.  An elevator in the center of the floor awaited their arrival.  They boarded together, not questioning its purpose, hoping it might lead them to Saria.  What they should have expected though, was of course, the biggest, nastiest thing they'd had to fight yet. 

"Phantom Ganon," Navi whispered.  Together, Link, Navi and Sakina stood in the center of the room, flying in Navi's case.  Sakina watched a portrait with a horse running towards her.  Behind her Link did the same.  They shot simultaneously and destroyed the inhabitant.  It happened again and again until the phantom popped out.  Sakina saw he looked exactly like Ganondorf.  Her brand began to burn as though it were fresh.  She collapsed, screaming bloody murder, as the phantom cackled.  The phantom shot green flame at Link, who deflected it with his sword, hitting instead the Phantom Ganon creature.

Sakina's eyelids were wet with tears as she scrunched them against the pain.  _Make it stop!  MAKE IT STOP!  Link!  Link!  Why didn't you save me?!  _Link, however, was soon at her side.  The monster had been defeated.  Her brand began to cool itself, and Link helped her up.

"I… I failed you," she looked down, half-expecting a punishment.  "I am weak." 

"Don't be stupid," Link said.  "You helped me shoot him down.  Your neck… it's all red…."  He touched the brand with his warm fingers, yet it seemed to help nonetheless.  "Your brand is going white again." 

There was a singing sound in the room.  A white light surrounded them and soon they were suspended in the Temple of Time.  Colors danced about the chamber, which was black and full of mysterious shadows.  A singing flowed through her soul, calming it, soothing it.  Nothing would be the matter anymore.   

"Saria," Sakina breathed.  Saria floated above a green patch of light that matched her hair exactly.  Her eyes were wide and sorrowful yet full of pride. 

"I always knew you two were meant for great things," she spoke softly.  "I add my powers, the Sage of Forest, to yours.  Yes," she looked at Sakina's wide green eyes, "I am the Sage of the Forest."  And she sent a green chip to Link's hand.  He glowed momentarily in an eerie light that illuminated the august room.  Slowly, he returned to normal.  "Good luck to you both," she said quietly as they floated away without another word.  They arrived to a silent Sacred Meadow and found that the growling monsters that they had earlier fought were gone.  The Temple had been saved.  And so had the Kokiris.  Upon returning to the village, they found uncertain heads poking out of their homes to see the safety that now surrounded them back to normal. 

"Is the Deku Tree back then?"  Someone asked.

"Well, where's Saria?" 

Link and Sakina were bodily and mentally exhausted and toddled back to Link's house. 

"Just like old times," Sakina yawned. 

"New old times."  Link agreed.  They collapsed in his hut, grateful for the break.    

Sakina cracked her back.  "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, already descending the ladder again." 

"Where are you going?"

"To the baths.  I hurt and I'm smelly.  Baths are therapeutic, you know." 

And she slid to the ground.  Link knew he should bathe too.  Sighing, he followed the path to the bathing area.  The Kokiri inhabitants had rules about when boys should go and when girls should go.  No one bathed at night because it seemed to defeat the purpose of a bath.  A bath was to smell good for yourself and others.  At night, it just wore off and was rendered seemingly useless.  What use was smell to a sleeping person anyway?  Sakina knew that no one would be there right then and greatly appreciated that she would have some privacy, more than she usually had.  She watched the slowly flowing waters and felt them healing her soul.  First taking off her jewelry, she left only her Band of Innocence on and removed everything else, even taking out her braid. 

Even though she was raised to be a paranoid Gerudo warrior, she didn't sense Link staring from behind a wall in marvel.  He noticed everything about her, from behind, that is.  He wondered why she left the anklet on when she took everything else off.  Furthermore, he wondered if she'd get angry at him if she caught him.  He stared in awe as she undid her braid.  Her hair fell in waves around her body.  She crouched down to test the water and then slipped in.  Link fought the urge to dive in after her and stayed cautiously hidden in his niche.  He turned away before she got out again and stared at the sky, waiting until he was sure she was dressed and came in behind her, just as she was wringing out her hair.

"Link!"  She said in shock. 

"Hey, Kina."  He said, keeping his eyes on the water.

Staring at him skeptically, she started back to the house.  "You just got here, right?"

"Yeah, I figured I needed a bath too."

"Okay, I'll see you inside then."  She walked back to the hut but couldn't help noticing that he was blushing when he had come over.  Sakina was sitting inside of the hut brushing out her hair as it dried wondering whether or not he had been spying on her.  Link returned awhile later, looking exhausted and happy at the same time.  Sakina started braiding her hair again.  Link looked down to her ankles and saw the anklet again.

"Sakina, why do you wear that?"  He pointed to the Band of Innocence.  "I mean, it doesn't show unless you're not wearing boots." 

"The Gerudos gave it to me.  It's called a Band of Innocence."  She said calmly.  She looked up at Link with a smile in her eyes, guessing at the next question. 

"Why is it called that?"  He sat down across from her. 

"Well… do you remember what I told you about Nayru's Love?"  And she quickly explained about how it would keep her from pregnancy.

"So… you've never gotten pregnant?"  He prompted, skirting around his more personal question.

"Nope," she put the hair-tie at the end of her braid and tossed it over her shoulder. 

"Have you ever…?"  He trailed off and looked at her suggestively.

"Ever?"  She was sort of enjoying this game. 

"Acted on Nayru's Love?"  He asked finally.

She wanted to say yes, just to see what his reaction would be.  Instead of responding at once, she had to think about what she was going to say.  Finally, when Link looked amazedly into her eyes, obviously taking her silence as a "yes" she responded.

"No, never." 

"Really?"

"Really."  She cracked her back again.  His face seemed to brighten somewhat.  "Why does it matter?"

"No reason," Link lied.  "Just curious, you know.  I _have _been away for seven years."

"Oh, I remember."  Sakina laughed, lying down.  At last, she couldn't keep herself awake any longer and she fell deeply to sleep.  Link, on the other hand, lying down next to her, was intrigued by the subtle curves of her body and kept himself from reaching out to touch them.  Navi shot out of Link's back and starting whispering fiercely.

"Come with me, Link!  Outside!  Now!"  Navi flew out of the house.  Link pushed himself reluctantly up and followed his renegade fairy.  "You!"  The fairy flew right in Link's face, nearly bowling him over.  "You can't afford this romance, kid!" 

"What?"  Link was astounded. 

"Firstly, assuming Sakina would be dumb enough to take you, then you'd have all this lovey-dovey nonsense which you don't have time for!" 

"I-."

"_Secondly!_  Assuming, more correctly I'll wager, she notices your advances and says _no!_"  Navi's voice was squeaking at an all time high.  "Then you two will never get along again!  And you need her help!"

"But-."

"Go to sleep."  Navi disappeared again into Link's bag.  Link threw his head back in irritation.  When he got inside, he chucked his pack at the bed and lie down next to Sakina but curled up the other way instead of looking at her.  The next morning they both arose simultaneously and set off to retrieve the Medallion of Fire.

Sakina sat behind Link as they rode Epona for Kakariko.  They had stopped to check on Malon.  Now she and her father were reunited and again owned the ranch.  Mr. Ingo had begged to stay as stable-hand and had apologized most profusely to Malon for his maltreatment of her. 

"Malon always had too much of a soft-spot in my opinion," Sakina said, shaking her head as they left.  "But at least she's happy."

"Who's Micol?"  Link asked again. 

"The man she's probably going to marry."  Sakina said, feeling jealousy at Link's continuing interest in the pretty red-head.  She just wanted to snap at Link and say "look, I may have boring brown hair and weird green eyes, but I'm not bad-looking."  She restrained herself from doing this, knowing she was being stupid.

On the way to Kakariko, Sakina saw a Poe pop out of the ground.  She released a couple of arrows on it and destroyed it immediately. 

"Nice shooting," Link commented.

"Thanks," she replied shiftily.  They rode into Kakariko, past the dirty houses and downcast population and to the Death Mountain Trail.  Link pointed up the trail.

"You know, they say that there's a great fairy up there," he explained.  "We should go and see."

"You think?"  Sakina quirked an eyebrow.  "What the hell."  Sakina shrugged.  "Let's go for it."

Epona refused to climb the steep and narrow pathway, so they left Epona at the entrance to the Death Mountain Trail, giving her some food and water before going.  Sakina told Link that they would soon need to refill on supplies; her bag was feeling unusually light. 

Struggling up the pass, they heard a random mooing but ignored it, guessing it was some bizarre landscape feature and continued until….

"WATCH OUT!"  Link grabbed Sakina and ducked under his shield.  Flaming rocks were flying through the air like an unexpected hailstorm from hell.  Crouching over Sakina, Link wondered what they could do.  "We're going to have to run for it."  He whispered. 

"Why are you whispering?"  She asked in aggravation.  "Do you think the rocks will hear us and decide to roast us?  But yeah, on the count of three."  They jumped up and fled for the far wall.  It was a steep rocky wall that they faced.  As if the climb itself wasn't tedious enough, there had to be spiders and tektites to conquer.  Once they reached the top, they looked down and marveled at their climb. 

"I don't see a sign that says anything about a fairy."  Sakina breathed. 

"That rock… see how it juts out?"  Link ran his hand along the rock's surface.

"Oh, so you're saying we should bomb it?"  Sakina rubbed her hands together. 

"Yes."  Link grinned.

"Hope you're still loaded up, because I don't have any bombs."

"We're in luck," he pointed to a bombchu plant.  "May I have the honor?" 

"Charming."  She laughed.  "Go right ahead, Mr. Hero." 

Once he pulled the bomb, it began to hiss.  He dropped it by the rock and ran back to hide with Sakina.  It exploded and rock debris flew everywhere.  Cautiously, the duo lifted their heads and peaked to see what was left of their rock. 

"Aha!  A cave," Sakina cheered.  "You really are brilliant." 

"Thank you, fair maiden."  He bowed.  "Shall we?"  He put out an arm, much to Sakina's surprise.  She took it.  After all, it's not every day that one is offered someone's arm.

"I think we shall," she smiled curiously at him.  They marched into the cave.  After what seemed an eternity of darkness, there was light.  They emerged into it, feeling as though they had found some chamber of the gods.  It was immaculate and sparkling.  Water flowed from the walls and a central fountain.  The walls and floors were blue and white, glowing in the light of the blue torches by the pool.  Sakina stepped forward and saw on the floor, a golden Triforce symbol.

"Oh wonderful," she muttered.  "My favorite sign.  Link, get your ocarina out.  It's time to play a lullaby."

Link nodded and played the tune.  The room shook and the waters swirled.  A great cackling echoed throughout the chamber as the water rose into a hill and out burst a woman with the largest breasts on the planet.  Her hair was magenta, a color rarely seen in nature.  She was more scantily dressed than a hot Gerudo warrior among her friends in the bath chamber.  Her voluptuous form was hard to ignore.  But, despite her frightful laughter, her face was really quite pleasant.  Her eyes were warm and brown, to Sakina's shock. 

"Link and Sakina!"  Her voice boomed throughout the chamber.  "I am the Great Fairy of Magic!"  The torches flared momentarily at these words, as if verifying the fact.  "I see you are both worn and weary from your travels.  Allow me to give you healing and a gift."  Her fingers aimed directly at Link and Sakina's chests.  Soon, they were tingling with cold and a feeling that reminded Sakina strongly of Ganondorf's green shocks, only, not painful.  "I give thee children, the gift of magic!  Four tricks will I thee teach.  First," she put a long, slender finger up.  "and possibly most potent, is the sword charge.  By willing your sword to have energy, it will become a magical weapon for a few moments, slaughtering all in its path.  Second," she lifted another finger, "Din's Fire.  The incantation is this _luath__ teine, teth mor_.  Do not utter after me, children, for you cannot stop Din's flaming arms.  Third, is Farore's Wind.  Just as there are warp songs, there is a warp spell, but it only works inside of a temple.  The incantation for that is _iarr__ luath iongantas._  Again, silence.  And fourth is that of Nayru's Love.  It gives the gift of a minute's immortality.  Nothing can hurt you when Nayru gives thee her heart.  That spell is _umhal__, dh'iarradh iochd._  But beware the exhaustion that magic will bestow upon an unwary user."

"Thank you," Sakina finally spoke, thinking she would never remember those spells. 

"Go, thou mustn't tarry.  I send thee to the Gorons for help."  She raised her hands and breathed out strange words and soon Sakina and Link were no longer in the Fairy's Temple.  They arrived mere seconds later at the entrance to Goron City.  A place that once rumbled with activity, the cavernous city was now as empty and silent as a barren plane.  They were used to such painful surprises now, but didn't say a word as if in silent mourning.  To Link's surprise, it was Sakina who grabbed onto his hand gently.  Sakina felt all of nine-years-old again, but now Link was bigger and stronger than she, so she trusted him for protection.  Without thinking about these thoughts, she walked slowly into the caves.  Link squeezed her hand as they wandered over the dirty, barren pathways that had once been riddled with Gorons.

"Where did they go?"  Link breathed. 

Sakina shook her head in disbelief.  Below them was a noise of something moving, rolling, and shifting about in a most frenzied manner.  It appeared to be a younger Goron, rolling furiously around as if to let of steam.  They ran down to that level and watched it spin by.  

Link called out to it.  Its rolling stopped and the small Goron looked up at them. 

"What do you want?"  He asked squeakily.

"Where have all the Gorons gone?"  Link asked. 

"Volvagia… he's got 'em.  Ganondorf's gonna kill 'em all!"  The younger Goron's lips trembled, reminding Sakina of herself.

"We're here to help," Sakina said softly, crouching to eye-level.  "Where is Volvagia?" 

"Oh, it doesn't matter.  You can't do anything without a fire tunic anyway.  Who are you?"  He sniffled.  "Why do you care?"

"My name is Link and this is my friend Sakina." 

"Oh!"  The little Goron drew himself up proudly.  "I am Link too!  Darunia, my father, named me after you!  I'll help _you_!"  Standing, Link tottered over to a loose stone and picked it up, revealing a dirty red tunic.  "Here!"  Hylian Link took it gratefully.  "It'll make you resistant to heat.  But… I only have one." 

"That's okay," Sakina cut in smoothly.  "I've got one of my own."  She remembered the outfit in her bag. 

"I'll take you to the Fire Caves after you change."  The little Goron Link smiled.  Link took his own tunic off right there and Sakina was nearly entranced by his skin.  Disgusted with herself, she wandered off to change in private, returning in red and without any jewelry.  The Fire Caves were hot, with or without the tunics.  Link the Goron led them to a secret passageway behind a statue in Darunia's chambers.  He told them where to go and wished them luck, saying he was too young to go in there; Darunia had made him promise to wait behind.

"Seems fair," Sakina shrugged.  Sweat was trickling down her face and back before they even reached the Fire Temple.  They wandered around the steep rocky ground, standing precariously above the lava that filled the empty holes below. 

"A bridge," Link indicated.  "We'll have to hookshot over."  Sakina put her arm around Link's shoulders and allowed herself to be carted to the bridge.  Once they were there, the heat rising from the lava surrounded them in a misty cloud that caused even more perspiration.

_Fwish__! _    

"Kina, Link," Sheik had returned, still completely dressed.  Sakina didn't know how Sheik could stand the heat in that thing.  "Another warp song for your convenience."  Sheik taught them the Bolero of Fire on her portable harp thing.  Then she left without another word, eyes wincing with pain. 

"Hope she's okay," Link said concernedly.

"Yeah, me too."  Sakina frowned.  "Okay, I'm dripping like a damned waterfall.  I suggest we move quickly." 

The Temple was surprisingly cooler, but still warmer than it was worth.  Sakina longed to rinse her body in cleansing cool waters that weren't sweat.  Link's hair was matted back with his own perspiration.  The Temple wasn't as impressive as that of the Forest, but perhaps it was the emanating heat that turned them off of it. 

"Link?  Sakina?"  A deep voice echoed across the room to them.

"Big Brother!"  Sakina and Link chimed.  They hopped across from rock to rock, avoiding the great pool of steaming lava, to meet Darunia on his square. 

"I had hoped you would come."  There was a hard glint in the large Goron's eye.  "My people are trapped in that room yonder," Darunia pointed, "and in here is Volvagia, who I must fight.  Will you free my people?" 

"I will," Sakina agreed.  Darunia's face seemed to soften in relief.

"I have heard about your challenges, Sakina," he spoke softly.  "If I had faith in anyone, it would be you," he took her arm firmly in his grasp.  She reciprocated and nodded at him. 

"I will stay here and help you fight Volvagia," Link said bravely. 

"Thank you, Brother," Darunia bowed his head.  "Do you think you can free my people?"

"Yes," Sakina said with a set determination.  "I will find them and they will go free.  You have my word." 

"That word means the world to me."  Big Brother acknowledged.  Together, Link and Darunia disappeared into the chamber holding Volvagia.  Sakina turned away on her own and wandered off to seek the Gorons.

They weren't difficult to find.  She had barely searched for ten minutes when she heard the familiar groaning of distressed Gorons.  It took all of her will-power to get her to _run _forward.  She didn't want to move in this blistering heat. 

"Oh please, don't hurt us!"  The Gorons were all crammed together in a wide cell.  There were at least fifty of them in there.  The heat must have been unbearable. 

"I'm here to help," Sakina whispered.  She looked at the lock on the door.  "Damn, if only I had a key or something…."  She looked around, not expecting to find anything.  "Bombchu Flowers," she noticed with relief.  But that would hurt the Gorons. 

"Who are you?"  One closest to the door asked. 

"My name is Sakina," she said, thinking deeply, hoping that at least Link was succeeding. 

There was a general murmuring of recognition. 

"We thank you for returning to us in our most dire need," another spoke, confident in her skills.  "How can we help?"

Sakina remembered the Great Fairy of Magic.  "Well, it's worth a shot."  She looked back up to the Gorons.  "Can you guys cram back as far as possible?  I don't know what sort of affect this will have." 

The Gorons curled up against one another.

"Thanks."  Ripping her sword out of its sheath, she focused on the magic that welled inside of her.  The sword began to glow and hum, crackling with power.  Bringing it up over her head, she made a silent prayer to Din for help, and then she whipped it through the air and rammed it through the padlock. 

Her arms jarred painfully and she cried out not-so-much in pain as in surprise.  The padlock split clean in two and fell to the floor.  The door swung open as fifty Gorons peeped up to see what was happening.

"Oh, Sakina!  Thank you, thank you!"  A female Goron cried joyously.  Sakina pressed against a wall as the Gorons ran out, thanking her excitedly as they rolled and jogged away.  Finally, there was one Goron left.  In his arms was a large threatening hammer. 

"Sakina," he spoke respectfully, "I found this in the back of the cage.  It is called the Megaton Hammer.  A Goron who defeated Volvagia once before used this weapon to aid him.  Supposedly it was the only way to defeat him.  Use it, won't you?"  The Goron handed the heavy weapon to Sakina, who held it in awe. 

"Thank you,"

The Goron nodded and rolled off to catch up to his companions.  Sakina stared at the hammer for a bit. 

_This might be useful. _

"Link!"  She jumped into action and practically flew across the chamber.  Leaping into the air, she realized what the Goron had said.  _"Supposedly it was the only way to defeat him."_  Landing hard on her feet, she barely paused for breath, instead ripping the door open and running into Volvagia's lair.

There was no sign of Darunia.  Sakina cautiously crept into the room.  Before her crouched a great dragon, seemingly sniffing something eagerly.  Sakina soon saw Link's limp form crumpled on the ground.  Not knowing what else to do, Sakina ran over and slammed the hammer into the dragon's back. 

"You bastard!"  She shouted.  Volvagia shot screeching into the air and flew down a hole.  Sakina knew she hadn't won, but had to check on Link.  "Link," she breathed.  "Link!"  She shook his shoulder.  He moaned.  "Okay, you had better not die, because if you do…."

Volvagia burst out of a hole and breathed flames at Sakina, missing by mere inches.  Sakina ran forward and slammed the hammer down again, knocking the dragon silly and back into the hole. 

_I think I like this thing._

"Come out, you stinking coward!"  She screamed at the dragon.  "Come on!  Fight me!  FIGHT ME!"  Her hands squeezed the hammer still more tightly.  She paced the room, watching for any sign of movement.  Behind her, a spurt of flame shot up.  She whipped around to face it and saw nothing, but behind her Volvagia emerged and lashed out with his talons.  Sakina cried out as her back began to bleed.  She hit the dragon fiercely, summoning her pain to her aid.  The dragon collapsed outside the hole.  Sakina hit it again and again and again until it sank back down, not yet dead.  "Die, come on!"  She shouted irritably.  "You big…" she breathed in hard, "red, RETARD!"

The dragon flew out from behind her, lashing her again with his tail.  Volvagia soared through the air, shooting flames at her.  Blood spattered behind her, mingling with her sweat.  Volvagia knocked rocks from the ceiling, hoping to hit her.  Sakina may have been exhausted, but she was up for a game of avoid the falling rocks of doom. 

"You wanna play hard-to-get?"  Sakina growled.  "Well, I'm good at that."  She pulled out her bow and grabbed an arrow.  As Volvagia swooped overhead, Sakina took her chance and lodged an arrow square in Volvagia's middle.  Volvagia fell, slithering pitifully on the ground, hissing flames at Sakina.  Raising her hammer one last time, Sakina brought it down on the dragon's head, killing him finally.  Screeching, the dragon writhed until it moved no more.  Sakina ran over to Link, who was just regaining consciousness.

"Sakina!"  He mumbled, trying to sit up.  "Darunia disappeared…."

"Hold still, you moron," she said gently, trying not to cry with relief. 

"He just came so fast… kept fighting but wouldn't die…."  Link breathed heavily. 

"He's dead now.  Don't worry.  I'll keep you safe," Sakina held Link's head.  "In my arms."  

There was a singing noise and they were surrounded again in white light. 

_Drip, drop._

They were in the same chamber of the sages that they had met Saria in naught but a day ago. Colors filtered around them, sighing, breathing as though they themselves lived in the darkness. 

"Big Brother," Sakina sighed.  "I should have known."

"Yes, I am Sage of Fire."  He boomed.  "You were brave, saving my people and destroying Volvagia.  You two truly are family.  I add my powers to you."  Link was lifted into upright form and glowed momentarily red before collapsing back into Sakina's arms.  "I will send you to my chambers for the night."  Darunia added.  "Sister, Brother…." 

Link and Sakina found themselves in one of Darunia's antechambers.  It seemed it was a room made for sleeping.  The floor was lined wall to wall with squashy carpet and pillows. 

"Link," Sakina set him gently on the floor.  "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm a little dizzy," he admitted, "but I think I'm all right."

Sakina stroked his hair.  "Where are you injured?"

He smiled goofily.  "Everywhere."

"Take your shirt off."  She demanded.  Link stared at her in wonder, but complied.  "Just bruises, it looks like.  Hold still."  She took out her healing salve and tended to each of Link's wounds.  What had caused him to faint was the large swelling on his forehead.  Apparently he hadn't avoided all of the rocks.  She put the lotion gently on the lump until it disappeared.  All the while, Link focused on her eyes as they concernedly surveyed his face. 

"Thank you,"

"No problem."  She stood, recapping the lotion.  Her hair was a sweaty mess and she knew it.  She felt extremely self-conscious, not only because she felt disgusting but because she had wanted to kiss Link.  "I… I think I'm going to go and bathe."  She turned to go. 

"But you're wounded too."  Link stood quickly. 

"Hah, so I am."  Sakina blushed.  "Forgot about that."

"You forgot?  You got scratched badly." 

Sakina nodded.  "I should wash the wounds though, before I put the healing solvent on them."  That was something that Naoll had taught her once after scraping her knee.  "You rest awhile; I'll be back in a moment."

"No, I'll get cleaned too," Link said. 

Sakina's eyes widened. 

"There's another washroom," he finished, smiling wryly at her expression.  She laughed and went to get cleaned up.  There was a basin shaped like a bonfire that filled with water from an outside source.  Shampoos and soaps lined the wall.  Her scratches stung furiously in the water and soap.  Soon she stopped soaking them for pain.  Little strings of blood floated around through the water and in the soap suds.  After she got out of the bath, she toweled herself carefully, trying not to aggravate the stinging slices on her back.  They weren't _too _deep.  She combed her hair quickly and found that not only were the snares easier to contend with, but that her hair was dry faster too.  _Must be the magic,_ she thought to herself.  _I could get used to this.  _After cleaning her red tunic, she changed back into it and emerged bootless to find Link sitting shirtless, staring blankly at his hands.  He looked up at her.

"Hi," he said unnecessarily.  Sakina pulled her hair over one shoulder; she hadn't bothered to braid it yet.  It would be nice to sleep with it down for once.  "Wound time," he stood and uncapped the bottle.  He walked behind her and she looked down to keep her hair out of the way while he worked.  His fingers worked wonders over her sore back, closing the gaping wounds as they went.  She felt more relaxed.  His fingers lingered on her upper-back and she felt her hair bristle and her skin tingle.  She turned to face him quickly.  Their faces were mere inches apart.  Sakina could feel Link's breath on her face, warm and reassuring.  Bringing her hand up slowly, she brought it to his cheek and leaned carefully in to press her lips against his.  She pulled away a second later, ashamed, but Link brought his hands to her shoulders and swooped back in.  They held onto one another tightly, both feeling warm in ways that fire couldn't cause. 

(A/N: Yeah, I think you all know what happens after this, at least you have a vague idea.  I, being the hormone-crazed teenager that I am, know exactly what happened, but that is a secret between my PC and me.  And whoever happens to read it.  Almost forgot the rating of this story.  Am I naughty?  Or are _they _naughty?  I blame them, because I hate blaming myself for things.  Okay, warning to all: the story will get a bit off track again.  The fairy scene in here was for convenience, besides, those fairies are flat-out frightening.  I don't like 'em.  There's going to be some changes later on, for you die-hards who think the story should be exact.  Clears throat My character, my story mutilations.  Hoo-hah!)     


	12. Deja Vu

(A/N: Pirates-princess: I love your reviews more than anything. Sorry it took me so long to update. Here it is: a monster came out of the woods, and gobbled them up as they held each other in their arms. The end. Just kidding. I just wanted this chapter to be good. Don't want to disappoint you. Smiles.)

Water flowed around Sakina's arms gently. A crow fluttered noisily overhead, squawking irritably, searching for a floundering fish, but they had all seemed to have disappeared. The water tektites had probably eaten them all, the greedy pests. Sakina had killed a group that was nearby before swimming around. She closed her eyes against the bright, gray sky, a frown squeezing her forehead quite tightly. It was rather stupid that Link should be in the Water Temple by himself. _She _was the better swimmer. But of course, _he _was the hero. And he had the iron boots from that freezing cold Ice Cavern.

_Gods, what a wretched place. _

Her blue pants floated in the water, caressing her legs almost fondly. Whenever she dove under, she found that she could breathe with ease. The blue outfit she had been supplied with by the Gerudos was a miracle among miracles. Naturally, Link had been given one too. Honestly, she really had no need for it, since she couldn't very well help him. It was highly plausible that she would faint from trying to swim for too long, while he would be able to walk along with ease in his heavy shoes. She would be a hindrance to him.

Sakina sighed, remembering the night before.

_If he dies leaving me with that memory, I'll go and kill him again._ She remembered everything Nokomis had raved about the "act" and smiled inwardly.

_Cloppity-clop…._ The approaching hoof-beats of an ungulate quickly beat the ground. Sakina wondered vaguely if Link had warped from the Water Temple and was coming to get her on horseback. Sakina lifted herself from her back and treaded water until she was clinging to the shore with her hands. Mud squelched between her grasping fingers. The hoof-beats ended and Sakina frowned, suddenly feeling vulnerable and frightened, a feeling she hadn't properly felt since she was nine. Before she could squint to see who had ridden the beast, she felt herself being dragged bodily from the water by her arms.

"Well, well, well," a low voice growled amusedly. Her arms were bound behind her back before she could even look at his face. She knew who it was without looking. The voice was as strong in her memory as the feeling of water on her skin. "It seems as though the rumors are true. To think that my Gerudos would be fool enough to dress you as one of them." Ganondorf smirked at her.

Sakina blushed furiously at him. His mulberry eyes glowed with malicious laughter. Behind her she could not see the four guards, but she could feel them. Sakina was about to spit out a retort or insult but Ganondorf was ready to speak.

"Little Hylian, you cannot escape your heritage," he tweaked her nose. To the surprise of the guards, she kicked fiercely, knocking them down. Their bodies fell heavily to the wet mud with cries of surprise and Sakina was ready to take Ganondorf down as well, but he was prepared for the blow. Grabbing her lashing foot with a ready hand, he laughed.

"Gotten stronger, have we?" He twisted fiercely and she had nothing to do but fall or be broken. She spun to the ground, landing on her back and smashing her hands in the mud. Ganondorf towered threateningly above her while his suddenly vigilant guards held her down.

"What do you WANT with me?" She shouted.

Ganondorf raised his eyebrows. "Simply to know where our friend Link might be. I don't appreciate his wrecking my fine work."

It was Sakina's turn to smirk.

Ganondorf laughed again. "No answer. Certainly doesn't surprise me. That's well-enough. Link will either die or come to me. But perhaps we can speed things up a bit."

Sakina's smile faded quickly. He was going to kill her this time. She would die bound on the ground without a fair fight. The mud on her bare arms and back suddenly felt like a prison and the last thing she would ever feel. Her heart-rate increased tenfold.

"You, sir, are a coward that you wouldn't take me one on one in battle," she said with surprising composure. "Instead you are so frightened of my skill that you must kill a caged rat."

"Kill you? You are an amusing girl. Deriquen, put her on the horse."

Sakina struggled and writhed like a snake under flames. It was when her teeth sunk quite sharply into Deriquen's flesh that he screamed and dropped her. Ganondorf heaved a menacing sigh and grabbed her by her braid with his gloved hand. Sakina gasped in pain. He pulled her up to look him in the eye.

"Sakina," he breathed right on her face, "you will cooperate." Her eyes swam out of focus for a second and in the second she was thrust onto a horse and taken away to Ganondorf's castle.

Link allowed himself to float up out of the temple, feeling he had done quite well for himself. Other than those stupid spiky balls, it really hadn't been that difficult. Oh, and the water tektites, as always, were aggravating beyond belief. He wanted to see Sakina. He wanted to feel her lips against his, her stomach and shoulders. His heart felt giddy with joy. He broke the surface and that all changed.

"Sakina?" He called. "Sakina!" He tried again. Desperately, he swam to shore to look for her. "SAKINA!" He bellowed. There was only an echo as response. She wouldn't have left him, would she have? Would she have been that angry with him for going without her? His blue eyes were wide with anxiety.

"Look," Navi squeaked, flashing by the ground. "Footprints."

Link stared in horror at the hoof prints and footprints alike. There was a print in the mud that resembled a female form. Nearby was a pile of Sakina's arrows, bow, bag and sword. She wouldn't have left without them; that was certain. He was filled with relief, and then terror.

"Ganondorf," he whispered. "You will pay," he muttered sincerely. He glared in the direction of the castle. "I will not leave you to suffer with him, Sakina," he promised the sky. "I will complete my journey and save you! This I swear!" In fury, he shot an arrow at the setting sun, as though that would keep his promise for him, then he called Epona and rode away to the Temple of Time to change ages and complete the rest of the two-day journey.

It was an improvement, but hardly comforting. Now Sakina's hands, still bound above her head in those manacles, at least weren't holding her in the air. She could touch the floor quite easily. The Gerudos had never taught Sakina how to get out of iron chains, so she knew better than to try. Dried mud caked her back and cheeks. The guards were afraid of her now and mostly avoided her cell that first day. Ganondorf hadn't even come to visit her yet. Sakina's chin rested on her chest. About to nod off to sleep, she was suddenly made alert by a trembling key in the door.

A guard came in and took a wary look at her.

"You're to move to different quarters," he spoke officially, as though addressing royalty rather than a hostage. "Come nicely or Ganondorf shall see to your punishment."

"Fine," Sakina was too tired to struggle anyway. The guard, a tall and brawny fellow with a sweaty brow, leaned up close to her to unlock her chains. He smelled strongly of ale. His body pressed against hers for a moment longer than necessary. If she hadn't been so exhausted, she would have noticed or have done something. He pushed her along by the small of her back, escorting her into a room with a bed and chamber pot. Sakina almost laughed with joy when she saw that she would have a little more freedom. The nine-year-old in her recalled peeing on her own pants and living in the urine. There had been the two nights without sleep and the standing sleep. The bed wasn't worthy of royalty, but it was a bed with blankets, and that was enough for her.

The guard looked at her. "Dinner will come later."

Sakina glared at him. His hand was poised over his sword and his eyes were looking her up and down as if just realizing that she existed. He backed out of the room and closed and locked the door behind him. When his footsteps faded away, Sakina sat down on her bed and massaged her aching shoulders. Shifting her face, some of the mud began to crack off. With the back of her hand, she wiped off what she could. For the next quarter of an hour, Sakina worked at picking the mud off of her clothes and skin.

"Hungry?" A gruff voice came at the door. Two men opened it and put some broth on the floor. They were taller than her by a head. Not intimidated in the least, Sakina stood lazily and strode over to the bowl. They had closed the door and were standing against the wall.

"What, no water?" She asked, stifling a yawn. She crouched down to pick up her bowl and went back to her bed. The chicken broth was lukewarm and had questionable specks floating around. Sakina knew better than to complain. Her empty stomach had become her captain. The bowl had no spoon, so Sakina drank it straight from the bowl. She finished it and handed it back to one of the guards. "Go away." She commanded in a polite tone.

The guards laughed, but one of them looked nervously at his companion.

"All right, ma'am, maybe we'll spend more time together later." The confident one spoke, grinning and revealing a cracked tooth. "But we ain't leaving without a kiss."

"Get over yourselves," Sakina spat. She sat down at the corner of her bed and glared at them. They waited. There would be no sleep, even in there. They waited for half an hour before another guard called to them to leave. "Hah," Sakina laughed through a yawn. Once they had left, Sakina pushed the bed over against the door. Finally exhausted, she allowed herself to sleep, praying and hoping that Link would save her. And half hoping that he wouldn't. __


	13. New Trap

(A/N: I know the last chapter was short. My apologies. This one is longer. We're nearing the end here, folks. Two more chapters after this, if I calculate correctly. At most, three, but mostly likely no more. Thanks to Pirates-Princess and her sister for supporting me and convincing me to speed up here. Love to Karlminion for his quirky and uplifting reviews.)

**_"Now that I know what I'm without_**

**_You can't just leave me here…."_**

****

****

_Boom, the doors opened and Link returned. Boom… boom… boom…._

"Hey! Move away from the door!" The guard roared, pounding fiercely. Sakina jerked up, a string of drool following her face away from the pillow. The moon still shone brightly into the tiny window up above and made Sakina dizzy. Sakina pulled the bed slowly away from the door. Her body didn't want to move. The door flung open, nearly hitting her. She fell back in self-defense. There were three guards standing over her, all looking crazed. Faces seemed to be spinning in the air. Their hands were placed cautiously over their swords. Sakina's sleep-impeded mind seemed to be moving like molasses.

"You drugged me," she slurred. "You bastards," the effects were wearing off slowly. The guards laughed, but there was some wariness in the way they watched her crab-walking away from them. Her muscles felt as though they had been deflated and all she wanted to do was collapse, but her common-sense spoke adamantly against such an idea.

"Majesty, shall we give you a hand up?" The biggest asked.

"You can kiss my ass," she spoke fiercely, though as she tried to stand, the world danced before her. Tumbling backwards, her arms flew like a windmill and she tried to stop her fall, but one of the guards chose to catch her. "Thank you," she tried to pull away stubbornly, but the guard held fast. It took one, revolting, whiskery kiss to set her off in a rage. She kicked each of the guards and pounded them furiously before running right by them through the door. Nausea overtook her and she vomited in the stone corridor. Her stomach heaved and she tried so hard to ignore it. Tendrils of hair clung to her sweaty face and her eyes were watery with sleep. It seemed as though her legs were wont to collapse at any moment. The guards would soon be up behind her. Even as she was, she knew she had to run.

There was a long hallway that she recognized vaguely, even as it swam in and out of focus. Bumbling forward, Sakina ran along the path by iron bars and bloodstains, heaps of bones and manacles. Her right foot seemed to find every crack there was and catch it. Sounds echoed down the way. Suddenly, Sakina was confronted with a fork in the hall. Which way to take? She heaved again and her watery stomach contents landed with a splat on the beginning of the left entrance, so she took the right. Through the hall she sped, hardly pausing to breathe. She was delirious with confusion. On the wall seemed to be fifty triangles lined up, rather than three….

"The Triforce," she whispered, coming to a sudden halt. Her fingers brushed the symbol, caressing it lovingly. She was having trouble focusing on them. Closing her eyes, Sakina hummed the Royal Song as softly as she could. "Hm hum hm, hm hum hm, hm hum hmm hum hm huh-huh-hm." A faint creaking sound gave her a flooding sense of relief. Her eyes opened and she saw a narrow staircase, which she took gratefully, not even wondering where it might lead. Up and up she plodded, steadily becoming more exhausted. There was only darkness save for the strangely glowing dots on the wall. Sakina collapsed, breathing hard. Sweat dripped down her back and chest. Trembling on the ground, Sakina curled into fetal position until the effects of the drug had worn off somewhat. Maybe an hour passed, maybe more, but Sakina's body, though wracked with lethargy, was no longer under the influence of drugs. She stumbled the rest of the way up, finding herself in a cathedral-like room with high-arched ceilings and an echo that bounced back and forth for awhile. It seemed to be a random bedroom. It had a bed against a far wall, a fireplace on another with sofas. There was a pipe-organ that seemed almost out of place. Wavering where she stood, she looked around her new sanctuary.

"Link?" Sakina gasped. There stood Link against the wall, staring dully at the wall ahead of him. "Oh my sweet Nayru! How did you… Link?" He wasn't responding. Sakina started forward, but a voice stopped her in her steps.

"He does look like him, doesn't he?"

Sakina turned slowly around, feeling herself weakening even more. Bile would have risen in her throat if not for the hollow of her stomach. Ganondorf was here. Naturally. He was smiling playfully at her. Sakina had never seen him sleeveless before and noted jagged scars down his arms. He was certainly stronger than her. Just like Link. Except Link would probably never try to kill her. But there was Link! Right behind her, not moving at all!

"I've nearly finished. He's another gift for Link in the Spirit Temple, if he makes it." Ganondorf said, pacing around a hunched-shouldered Sakina. "I just needed to give him a few more powers, you see. It's a lot of work, making one of these things effective." Ganondorf poked Link in the arm. Link continued staring blankly ahead. "He'll only move once he sees his counterpart. I like to call him, Dark Link. What do you think?"

Sakina couldn't answer. A heart that had been so high up a moment ago had suddenly sunk down to the pit of her stomach. All was lost, yet again. She felt her knees weaken and she knew she would collapse and probably burst into immature tears. Her breaking point had come sooner than usual, thanks to the after-effects of the drugs. Just as she was about to fall, Ganondorf caught her and picked her up.

"Let me go," Sakina said with little ferocity. She couldn't muster anything but a slight furor. Ah! Pathetic! Sweat again broke out on her brow. Pushing against his chest weakly, she didn't manage a stinking thing. Hatred for herself and everyone else began to flood her being again, but even that seemed to be dying. Here she was in the arms of her enemy and she wasn't even putting up a fight. Ganondorf didn't mock her outwardly. Instead, he lay her down on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her brow. "Why are you doing this?" Sakina began to cry. No! He wasn't supposed to be nice. Her stomach was empty, she felt hollow and limp like mud.

"Go to sleep," he said in a soft, persuasive voice. Her eyes began to droop. _Can't I catch my second wind? _Lids fought a battle against themselves. His hand on her face reminded her vaguely of Kynthia soothing her during a fever. Her heart slowed and she did begin to fall asleep. Swimming in and out of dreams, Sakina was hazily aware of where she was, that Ganondorf was speaking in tongues to Dark Link, of a flash of light that took the room, that Ganondorf had left for awhile and of the comfort of the bed upon which she lay.

It seemed as though years carried on this way when it was all really seven hours. It was morning when she next awoke and was finally well. She couldn't be sure of what had happened. Sitting up, she squished her eyes with the heels of her hands. When the black dots disappeared, Sakina looked around and realized, with a sense of dread, where she was. Yet, nobody was there. Sakina got out of the bed and looked cautiously around before slipping out and running to the other side of the room. The staircase that had been there earlier was now gone.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. She had a new cell, and she wasn't sure she liked it any better. Pacing back and forth, Sakina fumed inwardly at her foul luck. Where was Link right now? Was he okay? Had he forgotten about her or something? "Don't be stupid," she said aloud to herself. "You're not nine-years-old, for Din's sake." "Sake" echoed through the room. One thing Sakina realized was that during the night she had become surprisingly clean. It wasn't logical, considering she hadn't stepped into a bathtub since two nights ago. Furthermore, her clothes were clean too. It was a few minutes of looking desperately around the room before Sakina's stomach cried for food. She slid down the wall, crumpled in a corner, forehead on her knees. She tossed her head against the wall a few times in helplessness. Sunshine shown cruelly into the room, making in cheerily bright.

"Hungry, my dear?" Ganondorf had appeared in the room with a flash of green light and it seemed as though gray clouds had followed him, taking over the sky. His eyes shone with a mixture of glee and disappointment. Sakina nodded slowly, trying not to look too desperate. "Here," in his hand materialized a plate of toast and eggs. It drifted to the floor in front of her. With it were a fork and a napkin. Sakina knelt by her plate and greedily ate her food. She almost cried out with pleasure.

Ganondorf summoned a chair from across the room and eased into it, watching Sakina eat wolfishly. When she finished all that was there, she closed her eyes contentedly for a moment and looked up at Ganondorf, feeling awkward. She wanted to kill him, but at the same time it was almost as though he _weren't_ her tormentor but her… savior. She felt ill again.

"Thank you," she finally muttered.

Ganondorf waved a hand halfheartedly.

"Why…?"

"Link's still alive," Ganondorf cut her off, "defeated yet another temple." Sakina couldn't repress a smile. "But I did install the Dark Link on the last temple. He'll have to get through the Gerudos if he even wants to get there." He grinned dreamily.

"They'll let him in," Sakina said confidently, "I've told them all about him. All he'll have to do is say he knows me."

Ganondorf laughed. "Heltzaku was a good friend of yours?"

Sakina blushed.

"She'll hold that against him, just you see." Ganondorf shook his head. "I know all about your experiences there, Sakina. Defeating the mighty Heltzaku at the sword. She's my sister, you know. Power-hungry, just like me."

Sakina stared in amazement at this announcement.

"Clearly she respected the tribe. To take you in is the true banner of her allegiance to her tribe and their choices, however foolish they were." Ganondorf shook his head.

"Why did you let me live?" Sakina felt her anger bubbling elsewhere and chose to be civil. "You could have killed me so long ago."

Ganondorf shrugged. "Amusement? Something against Link and Zelda? They have the other parts of the Triforce and for some reason they seem to like you quite well. Though, I can see why Link is so enamored of you."

Sakina bit her lip and glared up at him.

"If Link dies," Sakina started, beginning to get to her feet. "Then I'll-."

Ganondorf stood abruptly and towered over her. "Then you'll what?"

"I'll kill you," Sakina spoke fiercely, teetering back.

"That tongue of yours hasn't dulled over the years, I see," Ganondorf looked at her warily. "Glad to see you still bear my mark." He touched her neck, soon after receiving a stinging slap on his hand.

"Don't touch me," she growled.

"You rather remind me of a Gerudo, actually. Nabooru. You never met her, did you?" It was more of a statement than an inquiry. "Very stubborn like yourself. Vicious too. I would have made her my wife had she not betrayed me."

Sakina snorted and started to walk away. Ganondorf grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, slamming back her like a rag doll.

"Don't walk away from me unless I've dismissed you."

"I'm not your servant," she spat, glaring at him. "I'm an unwilling prisoner. Link will come and _destroy_ you, you pathetic, power-crazed jerk."

Ganondorf's face contorted with fury. His mouth opened and it looked as though he was about to say something when his face relaxed suddenly. "And you suppose Link and you will just… ride off after that?"

"I…" she hadn't really figured what would happen next. "Yes, that's what will happen. Hyrule will be restored and we'll… find somewhere to live." She realized then that she would not be living in Kokiri for the rest of her days, like she had fantasized at nine. Where in Hyrule could she and Link stay, though? Wouldn't they become bored in Kakariko or the market? What did that leave? The Gerudos wouldn't take them both.

"He always fancied Zelda, don't you think?" Ganondorf said lazily. "Besides, if he does defeat me, he'll be offered the crown for certain. That would involve Zelda's hand. The king told me before I had him locked away that any man who defeated me would become Zelda's husband."

Sakina blushed angrily.

"He would not!"

"Men are like that," Ganondorf ran his hand over her hair in a mock-loving way, "they'll take the girl with the most benefits. And if Zelda looks anything like you," Ganondorf shook his head. "Her being royalty will suit Link just fine."

"SHUT UP!" Sakina shouted. "He wouldn't! You're WRONG!" She jabbed him in the chest with a finger violently.

"Temper, temper," Ganondorf grabbed her hands in his own and laughed at her. Sakina, rather than struggle, looked away contemptuously and imagined the Megaton Hammer slamming down into Ganondorf's skull. "Well," Ganondorf yawned audibly. "I must get some rest. Goodbye now,"

"What-" Sakina suddenly felt herself being lifted from the ground. The room took on a very green tint. She pressed her palms against a crystal prison and watched as Ganondorf waved to her and went to sleep on the bed. Sakina sat at the bottom of her crystal, fuming inwardly. She stared at Ganondorf, hoping that her furious gaze would keep him awake and bothered. He slept peacefully, not stirring at all until moonrise. Darkness crept over the room and the moonlight crept daintily in past the clouds. Sakina felt her stomach growling and her bladder aching. There was a good chance that she would be soiling herself in the near future. Ganondorf stretched and pulled himself out of bed, shaking his head. He walked under her, looked up and snapped his fingers. Sakina fell to the floor in a heap.

_Ow._

"You know, blue just isn't your color," Ganondorf spoke as though this was an issue of the moment. Again he snapped his fingers. Her clothing changed to green. "I like that." He started to leave. A door materialized at the wall where he was headed. "Oh, there's a chamber pot over in the corner, if you have need." Sakina glared at him as he walked through the entry and the rocks closed around behind him. Once she was sure he was gone, she crept over to the chamber pot and did her business.

"Link," she whispered, half-hoping he would materialize at the sound of his name. She strode around the room in a quick walk four times before changing direction. The ninth time that she passed the pipe organ, she stopped and stared at it in curiosity. Without giving it a second though, Sakina sat down in front of it. The black and white keys were arranged in what must have been a pattern, some code that only a musician could understand. The keys were smooth and cool to the touch. Sakina ran her fingers over them noiselessly before pressing one down.

_HM!_

"Ah!" She jumped, startled by the noise. It sounded like a bullfrog's deep croak, only slightly more musical. She looked behind her to make sure Ganondorf wasn't nearby. After she was positive that he wasn't, she played with a few more keys, noticing the higher pitches were further to the right and the lower were down to the left. She made up a few tunes as she went, becoming bolder the more she played. "If only it didn't hoot quite so loud," she spoke to no one. She remembered the song she had learned in the windmill and played it clumsily with her right hand, often retrying notes.

Sakina yawned and her fingers fell from the instrument. Rising slowly, she felt herself yearning for sleep. The moonlight shone into the large chamber. Sakina stared longingly up at it, wishing its rays would take her from her prison. Tears ran down her cheeks freely as she thought of Naoll, Nokomis, Kynthia, and Sabu, Misae, Neona and Zahmora. They were like her mothers and aunts and she missed them terribly. She wanted them to hold her in a hug and tell her that it would all turn out for the best, or to chide her for her silliness. Then her thoughts strayed to Link, his adorable smile and the way his hair sometimes hung in his face, his rough, yet gentle hands and his understanding eyes. His first kiss had been uncertain but had been followed by passionate and wonderful kisses that she would forever cherish. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and bury her face into his wonderful shoulder.

"Great Farore," she closed her eyes and opened her arms, "bring us back together. Let us be all right in the end." After she stood there praying hopefully for quite a few minutes, she went to Ganondorf's bed and curled up in a ball under the covers. At least if she was going to be stuck with him, she could use whatever he had. She smirked knowing that she had the bed.

****


	14. Intensity

**_"Let me introduce you to the end…."_**

The springs shifted as someone sat down.

"Morning," she yawned, thinking momentarily that she was back with the Gerudos. The sun was blocked by the thickest cloud possible this morning. Sakina peeped out from the covers to see Ganondorf rubbing his head with his hands anxiously. "Let me guess," Sakina said wryly, "Link is winning." She felt her heart rate increase as she thought of him.

Ganondorf's head spun around to glare at her. "He still has me to get through."

"Ooh, forgot about that." Sakina gasped in mock horror. Ganondorf looked more rumpled than usual. A spiky unshaven look had begun to take over his jaw. He seemed to be thinking hard, his forehead crinkled with frustration. Then he nodded to himself, stood and strode out of the room by means of magic. That left Sakina in the room alone again. He had left a plate of food for her by the organ, which she ate gratefully. She did some exercises that morning, feeling lethargic and useless.

Something made Sakina think that a tumultuous event was on its way. A life-changing something. She wished that she were with Link. What was going on? She ached with the desire to know. Her chest felt wont to explode. It was this eagerness that sent her jogging furiously around the room, looking again for a way out. Trapped. That was how she felt. The sky overhead was still overcast. Lightning shot across the window, crashing quite nearby. The noise was like a thousand galloping elephants. Her heart seemed to be trying to match the speed of a rampaging stallion. Twiddling the ring on her middle finger, Sakina jumped up and down in anticipation. Water spilled over the window, making the outside a wet blur.

It was only two hours later that Ganondorf returned, snapping his fingers a lot. Veins bulged in his forehead. He looked terrified and excited. Things were changing around the room, left and right. Overhead the ceiling was shifting. Furniture was disappearing. The only thing that remained in the room was the pipe organ. Sakina noticed that he had left the tunnel in the wall open. When Ganondorf was moving some things around, his back turned to Sakina, she started to run out.

"Not so fast," he boomed. Without even turning around, he waved a hand in her general direction. She flew back to the organ and was manacled to the wall. "That's for Link. Oh, and you have company."

A pink bubble appeared in the air and steadily swelled until it was the size of a large person. Inside, however, was a girl that looked similar to Sakina, only blonde and blue-eyed.

"Zelda," Sakina breathed. She pulled against her manacles in a thoughtless last attempt at freedom. Muscles swelled in her arms with the failing tries. "Link," she thought aloud. He was coming. "He's going to kill you."

Ganondorf ignored her and crossed his arms, tapping his foot anxiously. He paced a couple of times around the room. Sakina looked up at Zelda, who stared down apologetically, loose hair falling in her face. On her arm, Sakina noticed, was a band of gold. Sakina fingered her ring around her middle finger and Zelda smiled. Sakina nodded to her in response.

Soon this whole mess would come to an end. Or else it would get worse.

Ganondorf closed his eyes, started to smile but then cursed and walked in a circle. He continued the routine for ten more minutes before throwing himself down by the organ and playing a dark tune. Sakina reached for him, wanting to wring his neck, tire him out before Link got there. Ganondorf ignored her and jammed his fingers down on a minor chord. Sakina looked up hopelessly at Zelda, who was tugging her hair desperately.

Sakina thought of something.

"_Luath__ teine, teth mor!_" She cried. Her hands flew into the air and she thrust them down. A ring of fire shot out about her, enveloping Ganondorf and his organ in flames. When the wall of fire passed, Sakina saw Ganondorf waving his hands in a counter-spell. He whipped around to face her.

"Where did you learn that?"

"The Great Fairy of Magic." Sakina spat, angrier at herself for having failed at destroying him.

Leaping off of the bench, he strode over to her.

"You're more powerful than I thought," he looked her up and down. "You could certainly be trained."

Sakina sneered. "Not in your ways,"

"We may yet have time to learn," to her disgust, he stroked her cheek. She tried to bring her hands to her aid but failed due to the shackles. Ganondorf closed his eyes and grimaced again. He whipped away from her and sat back down to play furiously on his instrument again. "What do you think," he spoke above the cacophony of sound emanating throughout the cathedral-like room, "will happen after Link fails?"

"He won't fail," Sakina said confidently. Despite her display of certainty, she had given thought to what might happen. Ganondorf, if he succeeded, would replace the curses on the temples. Maybe another hero would come, or the lands would become ruins. Sakina would surely be tortured to death, perhaps for many years.

"Have you no imagination?" Ganondorf hammered on some lower notes.

"I suppose I would have to kill you myself." Sakina looked up.

He laughed, but it was a harsher sound than usual. "All right, and after that? You would restore the lands I presume?"

"Yes," Sakina's voice wavered.

"And then what?"

"I would… go and…." Sakina didn't know. "Well, I'd wait to see how I felt at that point."

"Yes,"

"What will _you _do if you succeed?" Sakina countered.

His frenzied playing stopped momentarily as he relished these words. "First off, I would have to re-do all of my fine work. I might take a wife." He looked suggestively at Sakina. "A few more servants," he continued. "And of course, have all the wealth in Hyrule. I'd live like a king with absolute power." Relaxed slightly, he started playing again.

"What woman would have you?" Sakina laughed.

"Oh, many women wish for power," his fingers played an octave higher, "in fact, everyone wants just a little. But say no one did want me, I'm king and I have that marvelous option called 'forcing.'"

Sakina grimaced. Her chains retracted further into the wall, yanking her back. Ganondorf played more loudly than ever, eyes crazed, glowing the color of fresh blood.

_Step, step, step-step-step…._

_He's on his way, _Sakina realized, heart rising to her throat. Her fingers started trembling. Yanked yet again by the chains, Sakina's back slammed into the wall. Ganondorf's face had a feverish flush to it. Sakina thought she might vomit for nerves.

_Step-step-step-step…._

Sakina looked up at Zelda. Her great blue eyes were round with fear. Both sisters knew that this was the final, epic battle. This would determine everything for Hyrule. And for them.

_Step-step-step-step-step…._

Simultaneously, Sakina and Zelda watched the entry. It was hardly sixty seconds before Link burst through, eyes bright with determination, Navi glowing red by his side. He brandished his sword triumphantly.

"Come and fight me," he growled. "I am ready for you."

Ganondorf continued playing music, biding his time.

"Do you know why you are here, Link? Why you're still alive?"

"For I have courage," Link boomed. To Sakina, he was no longer the unsure adolescent he had once been but a man full of confidence that awed her. Had she been Ganondorf, she would have cowered. Link stared only at Ganondorf. On the back of his hand shone brightly the Triforce. Zelda and Ganondorf both bore the glowing marks. Sakina's neck began to burn, but she didn't notice, transfixed on Link's set face.

Ganondorf stopped playing his instrument, but turned to face Link, standing slowly. Even as Ganondorf moved forward, Link did not back down.

"You wish to battle me?" Ganondorf glared. "Then come! Come forth! Fight me!" And Ganondorf disappeared. Link ran to a new doorway, but paused for a second to look back at Sakina.

"I love you," he said boldly. He threw at her feet her sword. "Do what you can. I'll return." And he disappeared.

Sakina's chains had loosened slightly after Ganondorf had left. She felt braver now that Link was here and was motivated to try to escape. With her left foot, she kicked up the sword, catching it deftly in her hand. Slowly, she charged it up for a powerful blow that might sever the chains around her wrists. There was barely six inches of chain and it would be a dangerous attempt. Praying fervently to Farore, she closed her eyes and swung the glowing blade.

_Shink!_

Sakina opened her eyes. One chain undone. The manacle loosed itself from her wrist and dropped with a clang to the ground. From the other room came Link's cry. He had been hit. Ganondorf cackled. Sakina felt blood rush to her face in fury. Though tired from her earlier use of magic, she was spurred to free herself faster. She charged her sword for a powerful magical attack, but missed the chain my inches, instead putting a large dent in the wall.

"Damn!" She hissed. Taking deep breaths, Sakina concentrated. There was a roar of rage from the next room. Link had triumphed this time. Feeling her stomach clenching, she breathed more heavily but prepared another burst of magic, this time she looked at the chain and imagined it broken. "HYAH!" The chain was undone and the shackle undid itself from her wrist. Taking a moment to crack her neck, she hurried over to Zelda's glass prison. "Get ready, Zelda," she shouted.

Zelda nodded and spoke. "I have faith in you,"

Sakina breathed again, gave all her attention to the buzzing light that enveloped her sword. Swinging it in a powerful arc, she sliced a circle into the bottom of the crystal. Zelda fell out, landing on her feet. Zelda flung her arms around Sakina.

"Sister!"

"Sister," Sakina agreed, feeling tears welling in her eyes. Their reunion ended sharply as there was a shout from the battle room. Sakina and Zelda parted quickly, looked at one another with the same fierce look and ran for the entrance. Neither expected to see what was on the other side.

"NO!" Ganondorf cried, bleeding on the ground. His eyes were looking around wildly. Green magic crackled at his fingers. Link stood over him, breathing heavily, blood staining his tunic. "No! I… can't… no!" Then his eyes stared cravenly at Link. "You may have won this battle, but the war is not over!" He collapsed.

"For you," Link spat, "it is." The three of them stood around Ganondorf's dead body in wonder. Before a word could be shared, the building began to tremble.

"Oh no," Zelda, Link and Sakina chimed.

"The castle… he's destroying it." Zelda cried desperately.

"Great," Sakina stabbed the air with her sword. "Isn't that just typical?"

"Follow me." Zelda sped across the room and led them outside. Sakina had forgotten that this was the birthplace and home of Princess Zelda. Naturally she would know it inside out. They ran along the outer wall and were soon stopped by an iron gate. Sakina chanced a look over the side. They were at least seven stories up. No one could survive that jump. Yet Zelda seemed unfazed by the new impediment. Instead, she raised up her arms, gave a little gasp and the gate disappeared. "Follow me!" She said again, and hurried through. A rock nearly winged Sakina's arm. Cautiously, she ran after her sister, Link at her side. Zelda screamed from somewhere up ahead.

"Stalfos!" She screeched. Link and Sakina sprinted to her aid. There were two of them. Perfect. They were down in hardly fifteen seconds and Zelda was on her way again, destroying another gate. Across a bridge they fled… Sakina wondered mildly why this rickety old bridge was in the building… but was soon bombarded by a fire keese, which she sliced up with her sword. They rounded a corner, went through another gateway, and were soon faced with ReDead.

"_Luath__ teine, teth mor_!" Link cried. Fire shot out, destroying the ReDead permanently.

"I didn't know it was possible to kill them," Sakina frowned before anyone moved.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what temple-hunting can do for your skills, come on." He grabbed Sakina's upper arm and ran through the next empty gateway. Finally they were at the entrance to the castle and the only bridge was a spectacular bridge made of light and colors.

"Is it…."

"GO!" Zelda and Link shouted. The castle was nearly down. They pulled Sakina over the translucent walkway and landed on the other side of the crater and watched the castle collapse in a final, spectacular heap.

It was several minutes before anyone found words to speak again. They stared in wonder at the stone mounds that had once been part of a cheerful castle with butterflies and flowers, and once part of a death-ridden building stained with blood and decorated by bones, now destroyed. Zelda's eyes were filled with tears.

"Father," she whispered.

Sakina realized that she was talking about their shared father and felt a sense of loss too.

"No, he's not in the castle," Sakina spoke suddenly. She remembered vaguely something about Ganondorf having locked him away _outside._

"He's hidden in Kakariko," Link said. "But he was trapped by magic. He should be free now."

Zelda's tears didn't halt, but she began to sob. "He's alive!" She buried her face in her hands. Sakina hugged Zelda for a few moments, feeling sisterly attachment that she hadn't felt until she saw the similarities in Zelda's features. Once Zelda stopped crying quite so hard, she kissed Sakina on the cheek and then walked over to Link. "You are a true hero," and kissed him too. Sakina remembered Ganondorf's words about Link choosing Zelda over Sakina, but didn't feel anything in the way of jealousy. When Zelda let go of Link, he turned to Sakina. Zelda looked away respectfully just as Link swooped in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched, however, the ground began to shake.

"Ganon!" Zelda gasped in realization.

Link turned away from Sakina and saw the most horrible creature. It was at least twenty feet tall with threatening, curving horns and flaming eyes. In its hand was a broadsword and around its feet was fire. Link held to his sword and ran in fearlessly. It was Zelda that held Sakina back.

"Why can't I help?!" Sakina cried.

"Only the Hero of Time can do it. We must give him our confidence." Zelda spoke softly.

Sakina crossed her arms, feeling a tingling fury, but knew that Zelda was right. Fire danced before their faces and gave the two girls only fleeting glimpses of the fight. Sakina grabbed Zelda's hand and squeezed every time Link was harmed. Time seemed to go in slow-motion as Link knocked an arrow, spoke some foreign words, pulled back and the glowing arrow stuck square in the monster's forehead. Ganon stumbled for a moment, as though at a loss for action and then collapsed much like the tumbling castle, taking with him the fire and leaving three sweaty Hylians.

(A/N: Okay folks, next chapter is the big one. Hold your pants and squeeze your eyes. I'm kind of nervous and a little sad. It'll be the end of this story. It will most likely be posted within two days. Wish me luck.) ____

****


	15. End

**_"Cause my Shackles_**

**_You won't be_**

**_And my rapture_**

**_You won't believe_**

**_And deep inside you will bleed for me."_**

****

The sages lifted them into the clouds of the Temple. It was a feeling of contentment that reached their hearts. The war was finished and their lives could find a smoother course at last. Hyrule would exist again in harmony. Zelda's eyes were closed as she soaked in the cool air of the sky. Sakina clutched her sword loosely in her hand as she breathed slowly. Link's wounds were healing in the tranquil sky.

"You know what it is time for," Zelda spoke slowly, "we must mend the lands."

"Yes," Sakina agreed. "It's going to take a lot of time."

Zelda looked downwards. "Only we will remember."

"How will anyone forget this?" Sakina asked calmly.

"We must go back." Zelda held her hand out for the ocarina. Link returned it reluctantly to her. It glowed blue in the palm of her hand, singing slightly. Zelda began to raise it to her lips.

"Wait," Sakina put her hand out in protest. "We can't do this. To rob ourselves of seven years is ludicrous."

"But we must return seven years back to the people." Zelda argued.

Sakina pondered these words. "A past makes us all who we are."

Zelda and Link watched Sakina as she stroked her sword, fingering its many scratches and dents, the worn spots and the dirty grip.

"Look at this sword," she spoke casually, "it was once pure, unscathed, unused. It's rather tainted now, wouldn't you say? It's seen its fair-share of blood." She remembered her disappointment at scratching it for the first time, an irreversible move. "It's rather like a lifetime, isn't it? You get older and your innocence fades away, replaced by knowledge and experience. This sword wouldn't be my sword if it were still in perfect condition. I wouldn't be me if my life was erased. Would any of us be this strong if we had to start over? Our mistakes make us. There are a lot of things that I wish never had happened," Sakina touched her brand, smiling mistily, "but had they not happened, what would I gain? I would lose experience, however foul it was. And I have done some things," she looked to Link, "that I would never want to take back. Link may have lost seven years of his life, but wouldn't it be wrong to rob everyone else of their struggles and lessons?"

Zelda looked down at the ocarina, pensive.

"I don't want to start over," Link agreed. "I've fought too long to lose it all."

"You're right," Zelda agreed. "We must rebuild Hyrule properly." She pocketed the ocarina. Tendrils of hair fell into her face. "It will be difficult, but we can do it."

Sakina closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her face.

The three of them arrived outside of the Temple of Time. Zelda excused herself and walked back in, explaining that she needed to inform the sages of this decision. The minute the doors closed behind her, Link and Sakina embraced tightly. Already the sky overhead was clearing to reveal the setting sun. Sakina pulled Link's face down to her own. Neither of them stopped until they heard approaching footsteps. Link took Sakina's hand in his own and brought it to his lips just before the person came to their spot.

It was an old man with a vastly wrinkled brow. His kind brown eyes seemed full of joy.

"You can see me? Aha! I can't believe it!" To their surprise, the old man flung himself on them. "Oh my," he stood up again, breathing more heavily. "Ganondorf… I see… must be gone then? My castle…." No longer visible from the Temple of Time, the castle ruins were only noticeable by the dust floating above it.

"Sorry, he destroyed it." Sakina smiled sadly. "You must be the king?" Her voice shook slightly.

"Yes," he sighed. His tattered robes hung loosely on a girth that must have lost weight more quickly than was healthy. "And you two must be the heroes."

"Oh, Link is," Sakina nodded, "I'm just the friend." She didn't say that she was the king's daughter. She couldn't bring herself to do it. This man gave her away long ago. Yet, she didn't despise him; she was merely saddened by him. The doors opened and out came Zelda, composed and elegant. And then her eyes lit up and a broad grin illuminated her face.

"DADDY!" She squealed. She practically leapt upon the old man.

"Zelda!" He cried ecstatically. Sakina watched this and felt glad for Zelda. She looked at Link, who looked tired yet pleased.

"Daddy," Zelda finally withdrew herself from the old man and stood up straight, looking dignified once again. "This is the Hero of Time, Link. He defeated Ganondorf and saved the temples from the curses Ganondorf laid upon them."

The king bowed to Link. "We are in debt to your brave services, lad."

Link looked down modestly.

"And who is this lovely Gerudo lass?" The king asked.

"She is…."

"I am not Gerudo," Sakina spoke with a kind smile. She didn't want Zelda to tell the old man of her relationship to the crown. "I am a Hylian raised by the Kokiri and the Gerudos. My name is Sakina." She bowed to the king.

The king inspected her face. "You look very similar to my late wife. She died in child labor. Delivering twins, you know."

Sakina smiled the same sad smile. "So they say."

The four of them left through Hyrule Market. The ReDead had miraculously disappeared and it seemed as though the rain had cleaned the buildings of their soot and neglect. Outside of the gates a massive crowd of people had gathered. Word had spread to the mountains and the waters and the desert and villages that Ganondorf had been conquered. There was raucous cheering. The king lifted up Link and his daughter's hands.

"I give to you, our heroes!" The king boomed.

The cheers continued louder than ever. There was ululating from a crowd of Gerudos in the middle of the crowd.

"That's our Kina!" Sakina made out Zahmora's strident voice. Sakina couldn't repress a smile of gratitude towards the people of Hyrule. Tears spilled down the faces of Sakina and Zelda. Link looked too awestruck to cry. The Gorons moaned loudly in joy. The Kokiri had left the forest for this occasion and even Mido was clapping loudly. Navi poked out of Link's pack and fluttered around.

"You both did well," the fairy said softly. "I am glad to have been here for you."

The masses moved onto the hills where music was played and people danced and laughed. Everyone wanted to touch these apparent "gods." Malon and Micol stood together, Malon breaking away from him to embrace Sakina tightly. Tears were flowing freely down her face. They couldn't talk over the loud noises. Sakina wasn't sure she could speak if she wanted to. Sakina was then taken off to be hugged by her Gerudo mothers. There were many tears of joy spilled at this reunion. Zahmora and Nokomis positively attempted to suffocate her. Naoll picked her up and spun her around. The others hugged her for a bit but kept looking back to her face in joy. She thought she would never want to leave them again.

"This is Link," Sakina spoke to her mothers.

"Can't hear you!" Nokomis pointed to her ear.

"She said this is LINK!" Kynthia shouted at her.

"Link? _The _Link?!" Zahmora laughed. "Yes, we met him!"

"What?" Nokomis shouted.

"WE MET HIM!"

"Oh yeah!" Nokomis nodded, grinning. She clapped Link on the shoulder. "Thanks for helpin' us out, kid!"

Link smiled.

"You shoulda said who you were before we locked you up, eh?" Sabu joked.

"He did!" Zahmora shouted. "Heltzaku just didn't care!"

"What?!" Nokomis the deaf cried again.

"We woulda helped, right?" Zahmora winked. Then she whispered in Sakina's ear. "Nice choice, kid."

Sakina beamed, laughing through her tears.

The king and Zelda eventually made their way over to Sakina and Link and asked them to break away for a bit for a word. They left the bonfires and music into the chirping cricket night. The starry sky above had never looked so beautiful before.

"There is no possible reward worthy of what you have done." The king spoke to Link, the firelight casting shadows over his face. "I offer to you the hand of my daughter and my crown."

Zelda blushed and touched her arm circlet.

"I already have the hand of your daughter," Link grinned sheepishly, holding Sakina's hand. The king frowned and looked at Sakina. "And I don't need your crown. That is for wiser men or women to bear."

"Hello, Father," Sakina said quietly.

His face transformed into amazement.

"You… you're the green-eyed twin!" He gasped. "No wonder you so resemble Clarice."

"It is no wonder indeed," Sakina smiled.

There was silence.

"Though I have no right to grant you her hand, I suppose you have my best wishes." The king finally spoke, he bowed his head. "And I suppose you shall have a portion of the kingdom…?"

"Oh no," Sakina and Link chimed.

"It's all right, really," Sakina continued. "We're happy as we are. Zelda will make a magnificent queen someday."

Zelda began to cry all over again and hugged Sakina tightly. "There will always be a place for you at the castle, if you so desire."

"The castle," the king sighed. "That may take years to rebuild."

Zelda shook her head. "The Sages have agreed to reconstruct it. It shouldn't be too long."

"Shall we return to the merry-making?" The king asked, shooting an uncomfortable glance at Sakina. He felt awkward in his outcast daughter's presence.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Daddy," Zelda said. The king wandered off, soon to be embraced by a few elated citizens. "Sakina," Zelda looked down. "I fear you know the kingdom better than I and I don't believe that I have the right-."

"No," Sakina stopped Zelda. "I am in no place to be ruling a kingdom. You are much wiser than I. Stop trying to make up for what Ganondorf did to me." Sakina joked. "You're going to be a brilliant queen." She kissed Zelda's cheek.

"If only I had known you earlier. I feel as though I abandoned you."

"All is forgiven," Sakina felt calm still. The effects of the Temple sky had not yet worn off.

"And I am sorry about lying to you. I was Sheik, if you did not know."

"I understand you were running from Ganondorf," Sakina nodded, not at all surprised.

Zelda smiled at Sakina and turned to Link, who looked pensive and sad. "You are a brave hero. I hope you can find a place to live comfortably. If you ever need my help, Link, I am here for you. Both of you." She embraced them both and left them to rejoin the party.

Sakina looked at Link. Navi flew out of Link's bag and floated around silently.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Link asked quietly. There was a slight twang in his voice.

"Yes," Navi said. "You are not Kokiri, but there has never been a more honored fairy in all the world. I have had two incredibly brave children to help."

Sakina smiled sadly at Navi. "You can't stay?"

"No, the new Deku Tree needs my help." Navi squeaked.

"Will we ever see you again?" She asked.

"Hopefully. Good luck to you both." Navi began to fly away. "Goodbye."

Sakina and Link watched Navi fade away into the night until she looked like a faint star in the distance. Their hearts were heavy with loss.

"I don't know what we're going to do now," Link sighed. "We've fought for so long to return peace to Hyrule but where will we go? What will become of us?"

"I don't know," Sakina leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Hey you two!" A shadow elongated over them. They turned to see Malon and Micol standing behind them. "Come back to the party! You _are _the guests of honor."

The party ended sometime in the early hours of the morning. Sakina and Link stayed at Malon's ranch in a guest room together. They spent the night catching up on what they had missed for the two days they were apart. Occasionally they would lapse into silence and fill their eyes with one another. Sakina fell asleep with her head on Link's chest and they didn't rise until early afternoon. Malon supplied them with food and a horse for Sakina. Link still had Epona, though he offered to give her back. Malon shook her head saying that Epona should ride free with Link.

"You're sure you don't want to stay a few extra nights?" Malon offered.

"Nah, we can't just stay in one place." Link grinned. "Besides, we have to see the kingdom and set things to rights."

"_After _we take a break," Sakina added.

"Yes," Link laughed. "A well-earned break."

They left the ranch riding side-by-side, discussing their future.

"After it's all over, what will we do?" Link inquired.

"We'll be dead when it's all over, so I don't know." Sakina joked.

"I mean after the kingdom is back to normal, silly."

"Let's figure that out when we get there, because thinking that far in advance is giving me a headache."

"Why don't we start a family?" Link suggested.

Sakina's mouth dropped open in horror. "Where did you get _that _idea?"

"I don't know, just sounds nice. I saw a couple of kids and thought it would be nice to raise our own." Link shrugged.

Sakina looked at Link in disgust, but was mildly considering the idea. "We'd have to settle down, you know. There'd be no more adventuring or anything."

"It'll be a different kind of adventure. But we'll save that one for later."

"Link?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Sakina leaned over in her saddle to kiss him. "But please don't bring up kids again for at least five years, okay?"

"Okay, Kina." Link looked at Sakina with a devilish look in his eyes. "Race you to the desert."

"You're on, fairy-boy." And they were off, cajoling their horses to ride faster and faster, disappearing from the view of the ranch and feeling as though they were innocent all over again.

**_"For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold_**

**_And it leaves me without a place to call my own_**

**_I know now what shadows can see_**

**_There's no point in running 'less you run with me_**

**_It's half the distance through the open door_**

**_Before you cut me down_**

**_Again_**

**_Let me introduce you to the end._**

**_And I feel the cold wind blowing underneath my wings_**

**_It always leads me back to suffering_**

**_But I will soar until the wind whips me down _**

**_Leaves me beaten on unholy ground_**

**_So tired now of paying my dues_**

**_I start out strong but then I always lose_**

**_It's half the distance before you leave me behind_**

**_It's such a waste of time_**

**_'Cause my shackles _**

**_You won't be_**

**_And my rapture_**

**_You won't believe_**

**_And deep inside you will bleed for me_**

**_So here I slave inside of a broken dream_**

**_Forever holding on to splitting seams_**

**_So take your piece and leave me alone to die_**

**_I don't need you to keep my faith alive_**

**_I know now what trouble can be _**

**_And why it follows me so easily_**

**_It's half the distance through the open door_**

**_Before you shut me down_**

**_Again_**

**_Let me introduce you to the end_**

**_And my laughter_**

**_You won't hear_**

**_The faster_**

**_I disappear_**

**_And time will burn your eyes to tears"_**

**_Vertical Horizon_**


End file.
